


Dark Pleasures

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, Junba Friendship, M/M, Ohmiya Friendship, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 71,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Jun is used to be the one to choose his partner... that until his road comes across with Nino, a submissive who with no shame declares to him that he has decided Jun will be his new master. Jun is a man who likes challenges, as his friend, Masaki, reminds to him. Deep inside, he knows what he wants... but he also feels hesitant, probably because he wants it this much. Is Nino worth the try? Will he be able to tame him the way he desires?





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Jun blew the smoke he kept in his mouth, looking how it disappeared slowly in the air. The loud music playing in the main area of the club was blocked by the windows around the VIP room he and his friend were in. His eyes fell on the crowd that was dancing following the rhythm created by the DJ. His lips curved into a slight smirk. It had been a while since he had visited his friend’s club and the sight in front of his eyes was definitely amusing… everyone moving around like a mass… obediently… yet they felt that they were having the choice… or rather the illusion of choice; something inexistent in his world.

 

“You should give it a try, Jun… The guy has been more than clear to you…”

 

His friend’s voice made Jun detach his gaze from outside, turning it to the small wooden table where his glass with scotch was. The truth is that for the first time in his life he felt confused… and he hated it. He always knew what he wanted and he always made sure to have it in the exact way and time he wanted it. This time, though, the case was different… Deep inside, he knew that he wanted it… _him_ … but he also knew that the whole thing may turn into a fiasco… and that was something he would never forgive to himself.

 

“You have nothing to lose… or is it that you’re afraid?” there was a challenging tone echoing in his friend’s voice, as he uttered the last phrase.

 

A small chuckle escaped from Jun’s lips. He placed the half-smoked cigarette on the ashtray next to his glass. _Afraid…! Of my reaction… maybe…!_ He muffled a laugh at this thought.

“I’m not afraid in the sense you’re assuming, Masaki.”

 

“Then?  The guy is into you and I know that you’re into him. It’s not a coincidence that you’re in my club after almost a year.” Jun looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow who didn’t seem to be affected in the slightest. “And we both know that you’re not a fan… You were not visiting even when you were having an interest on a specific someone…” Masaki continued pointing at the DJ who in that very moment was closed in his booth across the dancefloor giving his own performance.

 

Jun sighed. “Masaki, please! I’m not here to talk about archeology!”

 

“My point! You’re here to talk about Ninomiya Kazuya!”

 

“Kazunari…” Jun corrected him before he realized what he had just did and above all, why. He ticked his tongue on the back of his teeth when he saw the triumphant smile on his friend’s face.

 

“What is it that makes you this hesitant? You were never afraid of challenges…” Masaki leaned back on the sofa, lighting up the third cigarette in the last hour. “Don’t you usually have something like a trial period in your type of relationships? Try it and if you don’t see things working out with this Ninomiya Kazunari guy you can shoo him away and get in the search for one that meets your requirements! It’s you who is the master anyway!”

 

“If someone heard you, they’d say you talk about dogs!”

 

“Well, we definitely don’t talk about partners…!” Masaki said defensively. “It was you the one who said it; a dominant and a submissive aren’t and can never be equal. Alzheimer still hasn’t knocked on my door.”

 

Jun passed his hand through his hair, sighing deeply. “You’re simplifying things way too much!” the words came out of his mouth in a tone that betrayed how uptight he was. He stood up, turning his back to the other. It wasn’t that Masaki didn’t speak more or less the truth… or maybe it was exactly that.

 

“Maybe… but I’m sure you’re getting exactly what I mean…” Masaki said in a lower voice this time. There was no reason to provoke more anger to his friend, it only made him more stubborn.

 

“It’s that what I want to avoid… to ‘shoo’ him away as you said.” Jun mumbled after moments of silence.

 

“You did that with Sho-chan!”

 

Jun smirked. “And here we are talking of archeology _again_. Tell me, Masaki, aren’t you happy that I did that? You have him for yourself, now!”

 

“Jun…”

 

Jun sighed. He knew that no matter how much he joked, he couldn’t escape from the other. “Look… with Sakurai, since you’ve mentioned him, you know that it could have never worked. Firstly and most importantly, I was still quite inexperienced. I had thought that it was worth the try since we shared some similar bed kinks. But that was the problem. He surely likes it rough but his kinky side begins and finishes in bed activities. He is such a control freak and strong opinionated person that he could never be in a BDSM relationship.” Jun could sense Masaki’s intense stare on him. “And I’m sure you’re also aware that the outcome was more or less clear from the beginning, since it was obvious that besides some physical attraction, in those two mere months we were supposedly together, neither of us had felt anything deeper.” Jun smirked as he leaned closer to his friend. “It was why you decided to corner him the very same night I told you we were done and fucked him senselessly on every possible surface in your office.”

 

Masaki said nothing in reply and stayed indifferent as he stooped to fill another glass with scotch.

 

“I didn’t care and you knew I didn’t which is why you acted on your feelings this fast.” Masaki cleared his throat. “Actually, it was what made me realize that I should have ended things with him much earlier.”

 

“While with this Ninomiya, you’re not fond of this very idea. If I judge from your expression right now. I dare to say you’d hate it!” Masaki whispered trying to notice Jun’s reaction.

 

The latter, who in the meanwhile had sat back on the sofa, sipped more of his scotch avoiding to comment on his friend’s words that, one more time, were straight to the point. He would definitely hate it…

 

“Jun, you’ve been alone for quite a while now. But it’s not that that makes me feel concerned. The thing is that you want this guy. To be honest, I don’t remember ever having seen you being so much into someone before.”

 

“You don’t understand, Masaki.” Jun whispered in a serious tone as he took his cigarette back between his fingers, more like an action to cover his nervousness. His friend could always see through him and he knew he owed him an explanation, it was why he was there at that very moment.

 

“Then explain to me to understand.”

 

“He’s not a newbie in our world, unlike my two previous submissives.”

 

“Which you’ve trained well… and this time, I use your very own word, _Matsumoto-sama_!”

 

Jun blew the smoke he had in his mouth at the moment before he let out a small sigh.  “He’s into the whole thing for many years despite his relatively young age. I guess he always knew what he wanted in his life.” He said not commenting on Masaki’s last words.

 

“Isn’t that a good thing?! If he knows what he wants in his life, as you say, then, you have nothing to question about. He’s the one who came to you after all…”

 

“He _is_ the one who came to me and yes… being a submissive for so many years, would only be a plus in any other occasion but… Ninomiya…” he hesitated to continue, wanting to find the proper words. “…how am I supposed to say it? He has earned a specific kind of rumor, and I’m not referring to those fake ones but those who come from high-class masters, based on… personal experience.”

 

“Rumor?” Masaki leaned closer, sounding curious. “What rumor?”

 

Jun sighed shaking his head. His friend would never change… understanding but also curious. “That of the ‘bossy submissive’ kind of rumor… I can’t really know on what scale this characterization describes him in the terms of an ongoing BDSM relationship but what I can be certain of is that he’s at the very least… provocative…”

 

“A brat… That’s what it is…” Masaki whispered to himself. “So what?!” he asked his friend leaning back to the sofa.  “See it as a challenge! You’re a _sucker_ for challenges, Jun! You decided to get these two newbies and turn them into perfectly trained slaves… I still remember how ridiculously proud you sounded _both_ times when you announced me that all your requests were fulfilled with no questioning or silly mistakes!”

 

Jun said nothing in reply. He was… but this was Ninomiya… and that meant something different… it had been clear from the very beginning.

 

Seeing Jun’s troubled expression, Masaki grinned mischievously. “Now, I get it!” Masaki muttered smirking, staring his friend closely. “You’re having second thoughts exactly because you believe, he will be a challenge for you… If I didn’t know that you’re in BDSM, I’d say you’re helplessly in love and wish to avoid getting heartbroken!”

 

Jun rolled his eyes. “I just want to see Ninomiya obey without any issues…”

 

Masaki smirked as he came closer, putting his hand on his friend’s thighs. “But that’s up to you… The guy, from what you told me, begged you to become your submissive the moment he found out that you had no longer one under your commands and care. I think you have what it takes to tame him… Besides, I’m sure that at least, he must be a smart guy and play clever, so that you won’t find yourself in the dilemma to continue or break the whole thing off. He wants you! From the way I see it, all that is left for you is to play your cards right!”

 

Jun finished his scotch in one go, replaying his friend’s words into his mind again and again. _Masaki may have a point when he puts it that way…_

 

As if Masaki knew what his friend was thinking, smiled widely. “I may not know a lot about submissives and how rules in your type of relationships work but what I can tell you from experience is that even the wildest wolf turns into a little puppy with the right master.”

 

Jun followed Masaki’s gaze, smirking when he saw it being fixed on the DJ booth. “So, Sakurai is a good puppy?”

 

Masaki let out a breathy laugh. “Sometimes he forgets that when it comes to sex we only play according to my rules – luckily, only on rare cases – but even then I make sure to remind him… and believe me, Sho-chan _loves_ it!”

 

“Sho-chan…” Jun whispered with almost closed mouth, shaking his head. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it…”

 

“Like the cute puppy he is, he deserves a cute name!”

 

“And what about his cute master? He deserves a cute name, as well!”

 

Masaki smirked. “Hmm… That’s a secret between me and him!”

 

“It’s a pity you’re such a sucker for romance… You really have such a potential to be a great master… especially with this angelic face of yours! I know many who would kill to be your submissive… lining up to impress you”

 

Masaki chuckled. “Me?! Master?! And steal your fame?!” Jun laughed shaking his head. “Jun, I can’t deny I like it rough and kinky all the way” Masaki continued “but be obliged to be the one who makes all the decisions about everything 24-7?! No, thank you! I’m perfectly fine the way I am! But you, Matsumoto Jun, – and don’t change the subject again thinking you may get away with it – I have faith in you. I know that it’s up to you to transform any guy into the most obedient submissive out there… this Ninomiya shouldn’t be any different and by that, not only will you get him the way you want so badly but also gain more recognition and fame which you also love, Mister!” Masaki continued. “Two birds with one stone!”

 

“I’ll think about it.” Jun whispered before he stood up to leave.

 

Masaki chuckled but didn’t try to stop the other. “Always stubborn.”

 

Jun winked at him before he opened the door “Always!” he said mischievously, before he added “Oh! And good entertainment, with your cute puppy, tonight!” He had been a witness of all the hungry stares his friend had been throwing to his boyfriend who was in the DJ booth the whole time he was there and knew there was no chance that Masaki would allow the latter to leave his club without a good fuck.

 

“Have no doubt about it! Good luck to you, too!” Jun heard his friend saying to him as he left. He had to think about many things. He wanted to be the witness of the evolving version of Ninomiya. Masaki had been right. He had what it took to make him the best submissive out there… and in order to achieve that, he had to make sure he thought every step carefully.

 

***

 

Masaki was following his friend with his eyes as he climbed down the stairs that led to the main dancefloor before he headed to his office. He would never admit it to Jun but he was still jealous… jealous because he had been the one to have tasted Sho first.

 

\---

 

He had been struck from Sho’s beauty from the very first moment he had seen him, eleven years ago, when the latter came to him for the interview he held for the new DJ for his club. He hadn’t acted on his attraction, though, because he didn’t want the other to assume that he was hired because of that.  On the contrary, he tried to keep a professional tone while throwing some hints. He had almost been sure that Sho was also not indifferent when it came to him, he’d dare to say that the other would stare at him when the DJ thought he wasn’t noticed. It was why he hadn’t paid much attention when he introduced Sho to Jun. Apparently, he had been wrong, because two weeks later, Jun was announcing to him that he had decided to try with the DJ.

 

Masaki knew his friend wasn’t the usual type of guy when it came to love relationships and if he was with Sho then it meant that the latter also was not the usual type. Masaki had tried to stop thinking about it and throw himself to anyone, man or woman, interested in getting fucked but he still felt empty; he’d still wish it was Sakurai Sho the one moaning his name.

 

Only a month later, Jun had come to his apartment because he had something important to discuss. He was having issues… Apparently, Sho wasn’t the one he was hoping for. Masaki could tell that there was no real interest from his friend’s side which made his heart beat faster. Could it be that he still had a chance with the hot DJ? Because if he took Jun’s words into consideration, he could admit that the latter and he shared a similar point of view in bed-related activities. Hope had risen within him once again.

 

Relief filled him when, a few weeks later, it was announced to him that his friend and the DJ had officially separated ways. It was that very night that Sho entered his office once he had finished his program that made Masaki lose it. The man in front of him was sweaty and completely hot in his total black look. Masaki’s eyes roamed from the hint of collarbones that were visible from the V-neck shirt the other was wearing to his full lips and back. Without realizing what he was doing, he stood up from his chair and came closer to the other, his gaze darkened, filled with lust, his throat dry and his hands itching to feel the other’s bare skin.

 

He smirked when he saw the slightly shorter man standing on the same spot, even when he crossed his personal space. Their eyes were saying everything… _So, I didn’t have illusions…_ He couldn’t register how he grabbed Sho and shoved him against the door behind them, locking him with his body, his hands gripping both his wrists above his head, forbidding him from making any move… not that the other was showing any intention to escape.

 

“You have been driving me crazy… you know that?” he growled in the other’s ear before biting its tip.

 

“I thought I was imagining it…” Sho whispered shakily.

 

“That’s why you chose to fuck with my best friend first?”

 

“I thought you didn’t like me and when we talked and he said that he was a dominant… I thought that he could give me what I wanted but I was wrong.”

 

Masaki leaned closer so that his face was only a few centimeters away from Sho’s. “And what is it that you want?”

 

“I want to…” Sho’s voice got weaker as Masaki’s knee was pressing between his legs.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I like it when someone brings me to my limits… but only when it comes to sex… I want to live my life the way I want it not in the way someone else has decided…”

 

“Do you want to know something interesting?” Masaki whispered huskily pressing his body firmer on the other, enjoying the way the other closed his eyes letting out a soft gasp. “I may hate to make decisions about everything… but when it comes to bed… I want the game to be played by my rules. Hard and fast.” The moan that escaped from the other’s throat, obviously turned on by the teasing on his crotch combined with the words, made Masaki lose it completely. “You like that, don’t you?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“And you want it…” it wasn’t a question.

 

“Yes…” Sho moaned, his voice trembling from the arousal. Yes… he wanted it…

 

In a blink of the eye, Masaki pushed him on his knees before unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers. He was rock hard, precum already licking from the slit. The other looked up to him with lustful eyes that only made him more impatient. His fingers locked on the DJ’s hair gripping it painfully before pressing his face against him. The contact of his deep purple tip with the hot lips made Masaki bite his lower lip harshly. More precum leaked from the slit… his arousal being already unbearable. “Open up well because I don’t intend to hold back.”  The grip on the hair tightened making the other yelp but nevertheless open his mouth, waiting. “Now, let’s fuck this so willing mouth of yours…” Masaki said huskily and without waiting for the other to adjust to his size, he started thrusting in the hot mouth, letting the tip of his cock hit the back of the other’s throat, the way he had mentioned it earlier; hard and fast. It felt amazing… better than he had imagined it would.

 

Masaki closed his eyes and threw his head backwards. The sensations were many and intense. He let out a surprised moan when he felt the tongue moving around him, licking the most sensitive nerves followed by sucks in good rhythm with his thrusts. It was obvious that the other knew what he was doing. The realization only made him eager to fuck the warm mouth deeper. He could feel the other moaning in return which made him smirk, proud to have aroused him like that. “You like it… you like having a dick fucking your mouth… fast and hard… as if you were thirsty for it…” The louder moan that escaped from Sho’s throat made Masaki thrust even deeper, as the vibes around his cock became more intense. “Fuck!” he moaned, the grip on the hair got stronger as he kept violating the willing mouth harsher than before, his thrusts turning almost brutal, uncoordinated. 

   

He was close… but he didn’t want to finish in him. No. He wanted to make Sho realize to whom he should have belonged from the beginning. He pulled out. “Look me in the eye.” He ordered, smirking satisfied when the other obeyed him. The image in front of him was probably the hottest he had ever seen. Willingness and arousal being reflected in the blur-coated eyes, flushed cheeks, sweaty temples, traces of precum and saliva that was glistering all over Sho’s chin. He took a hold of his erection moving it on Sho’s lips, spreading more precum on them. He saw the other darting his tongue, trying desperately to take it into his mouth and taste it. “Shit…” he growled. “So thirsty for cum… but we’ll do it that way another time. Now, open that dirty mouth of yours… your eyes on me. Good boy!”

 

He took his cock in his hand, and started pumping it fast, from the base to the tip, adjusting his grip as tight as he needed to come. He knew he couldn’t hold it much longer. He could only growl with ecstasy seeing the other leaning closer, as if he wanted to be sure Masaki’s come would land on his face, marking him. “Fuck!” Masaki screamed as he ejaculated hard, his white sperm covering the DJ’s face; some spurts landing on his cheeks, some on the corner of his mouth and some inside. “Close your mouth and swallow.” He ordered, smiling satisfied seeing the other doing it. He kneeled on the floor, his index tracing the lips that were glistering from come. He took everything and put it in Sho’s mouth. “Lick it off.” He moaned feeling the DJ’s tongue trace his finger, taking all the cum. “Good boy.”

 

Masaki’s eyes fell on the dark spot that covered Sho’s crotch area. “You enjoyed yourself…, didn’t you?!”

 

“Please…” Sho whispered, desperation being reflected on his tone.

 

“You wanna come?” Masaki asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yes…”

 

“You’re allowed to come only if you prepare yourself for more… Would you do that for me, Sho? Would you open up for me? If you do, I promise I’ll make you come so many times that you’ll lose on counting… I’ll make sure you experience orgasms you’ve never before…” The other nodded since his voice was too shaky in his state. “Then, hurry up and make sure I see everything!”

 

He made Sho sit on his desk, his legs forming an M, while he took a seat on the sofa across the room. From there he had the perfect view. “Now, show me how much you want me in you…” His throat turned dry seeing the DJ applying a generous amount of the lube he had given him on his fingers before bringing them to the most intimate part of his body, circling the dark muscle before slowly pushing his index in. His face grimaced from the stinginess he must have felt but didn’t dare to say anything. Masaki could feel his cock hardening again. The sight was way too hot not to. “That’s it… Now, add another one.” Sho gasped but nevertheless did as asked, locking his eyes on him. “Now, move them… I want to see them move inside of you… slowly, as they are preparing you for me…”

 

The DJ kept doing everything Masaki was asking him. Soon, he was lost in the pleasure he was feeling with his boss staring at him this closely. “You have no idea how hot you look, fucking yourself on your own fingers like this for me…” Masaki had come closer to enjoy the view from a better angle. He could see that the other was ready but wanted to tease him… bring him to his limits… beg… for something he could have so much earlier but instead, had chosen someone else’s. He added his own index inside making sure it brushed his prostate, making the other arch his back, screaming loud. “Is it that good?”

 

“Yes…” the other moaned, as his spot was massaged in a torturously slow way.

 

“Then, you can come like th-”

 

“No! Please!”

 

Masaki smirked. “What do you want?”

 

Sho opened his eyes with difficulty. “You…” he whispered in a trembling voice.

 

“You have me…”

 

“Your cock… Please… I want your big cock inside of me. Now.”

 

Masaki took Sho’s hand out.  And in one move he made him stand on his feet before turning him around so that his back was on him. The latter was made to bend on top of the desk. “Show me with your hands, where it is that you want my big cock, Sho.” He whispered in the other’s ear before blowing some air.

 

Masaki growled seeing the other obey to his request. Smirking he leaned closer, kneeling behind the other so that he could face from up close his new lover’s lower back. The sight was exquisite. He wanted to take the other but he also felt the need to tease him a bit longer… for all this time that he made him feel frustrated for not having him. He let the tip of his tongue move around the ring of muscles in a torturous slow circling move, almost feather-like. The surprised yelp that reached his ears only made him smirk wider, as he pulled away. He could see how the small hole was twitching to get filled, the whole body being tensed from anticipation. “Oh… what a hungry body you have…” he whispered as he moved upwards, his tongue tracing a path from the waist right up to the DJ’s nape.

 

He moved a bit back to get rid of his upper clothes wanting to feel the other’s skin without any boundaries. He let his torso press against Sho’s back, his hands holding both the latter’s wrists on each side. He positioned himself and without any warning he pushed his erection in the other in one go, causing them both to moan, the desk underneath them move slightly from the force. “Now, better be ready… because I’ll fuck you… I’ll fuck you so hard that you will forget your own name.”

 

“Ah…” was the only answer that reached Masaki’s ears as he made small round moves with his pelvis to allow the other get used to his size. It was muffled and Masaki wasn’t much content.

 

“Don’t be afraid to scream, Sho… because you will…” he pulled back till the tip before he pushed back into the warmness with force, gaining a loud scream this time. “… a lot…” 

 

\---

 

Masaki could still remember how hot the other had been as he came all over himself screaming out his name, as he got on his fours for the second round, as he pushed back on every powerful thrust, as he clenched around him, his whole body trembling from the third wave of pleasure he was experiencing for the night, as he abandoned himself completely, allowing Masaki to do whatever he wanted with him.

 

“Hey…”

 

Masaki was brought out of his thoughts, sighing when he realized that this voice belonged to this very person he had been thinking of. He wanted him… right at that moment. He didn’t look at him. He went to sit on his leather chair while opening his trousers. “Get rid of your clothes.” His tone low. “Now.”

 

Sho had known this would happen tonight. He had seen Jun leaving the club earlier. Masaki always fucked him hard after seeing Jun… as if he wanted to remind him who he belonged to. Sho never brought this conversation up… exactly because he liked it when Masaki fucked him like this, claiming him.

 

“Come here.” Masaki ordered, his hand moving slowly up and down on his length. He saw Sho’s eyes locked on his crotch, his tongue brushing over his lower lip. The latter was about to kneel in front of him when Masaki stopped him. “No, Sho-chan. Not this time.” Sho looked at him and finally understood what the other wanted. “This time, I want to see my dick disappearing inside your hungry little hole… I want to see you lowering on me and moan with that sexy voice of yours as you fuck yourself.”

 

Masaki’s words sent waves of arousal straight to Sho’s hardening cock. Without losing any more minutes, he climbed on his lover’s lap and slowly impaled himself on the erection, his knuckles having turned white as his hands grip Masaki’s shoulders. Without preparation it hurt… a lot… but it was the kind of pain he liked… mostly because it was Masaki the one causing it to him, stretching him to his limits.

 

He stopped when he felt Masaki’s balls resting against him, needing to adjust to the size. It was subtle, but he could feel light strokes on the sides of his hips, as if the other was reassuring him.

 

“Move…! Fast!” were the words that suddenly reached his ears only to make him move his body in the way the other wanted him to. He moved up so that only the tip was still inside him and moved downwards fast. He repeated the move, again and again, every time moving a bit faster. It felt good… really good.

 

Masaki let his head lean against the back of his chair, his hands gripping painfully his lover’s hips. He didn’t move an inch, wanting to let all the work on the other.

 

“Ah…! Nnnngg…” the other mewled as he moved faster up and down.

 

“You feel so good… so tight… your body sucking my dick, hungry as it always is…”

 

“You, too… feel good… your cock is so big… ahhhh… and hard… filling me just the way I like it…” Sho moaned with his eyes closed.

 

Masaki looked at his lover whose glazed eyes were focused on him. He was too damn beautiful like this, making him want to hear it. He grabbed Sho’s hips, forbidding him from move upwards.

 

“Tell me, Sho… Tell me… who the boss is…”

 

“You… nggg….” the DJ growled feeling Masaki’s nail scratching his cock’s slit. “You are the boss…”

 

Masaki let out a strained moan before he pushed the other away and shoved him against the wall behind them, enjoying the way the DJ whined at the feeling of the cold surface against his covered-sweat-skin. It sounded so melodic to his ears…

 

“And you like that, don’t you? You like me being your boss…” he whispered huskily against Sho’s ear.

 

“Yessss… I… d- AH!” Sho screamed as Masaki abruptly thrusted in one go inside him again, this time fucking him from behind without any restrains. For the next minutes there were only sounds of slapping skins and breathy moans echoing in the office, neither having the power to utter a single word.

 

It was a matter of time before they both came hard with muffled groans, Sho without being touched staining the wall with his cum. Masaki continued to move until his cock started getting softer. They remained in the same position for several minutes, needing them to calm down a bit from the intensity. Sho could feel Masaki’s lips leaving soft pecks on his nape and the crook of his neck. He was turned around just to have his lips driven in a sweet and tender kiss, contradicting all the previous roughness of their love-making. 

 

“I want you to also remember that I love you, Sho-chan” Masaki whispered on his lover’s lips with a shy smile.

 

“I do remember… I love you, too, Masaki…” Sho whispered back, making the club owner smile. Yes… he could feel that…

 

***

 

Jun cleared his fogged bathroom mirror with his hand to look at his idol. His friend had been right. He had already gained a very good reputation and respect among the BDSM community in Tokyo. Usually, he had faith in himself but this time it was exactly that that made him more hesitant; the fact that he could be weak to the other. He can still remember how Nino’s reputation had reached his circles even before his arrival. It was said that there was the cutest and most innocent-like submissive who, in reality, was hiding an inner wolf inside, begging to get tamed. He hadn’t believed them back then. Rumors were always like this… exaggerated to the point of fiction. It wouldn’t have been the first time that similar news was reaching his ears just to be proven false like expected.

 

This time, though, Jun had realized he had been wrong.

 

\---

 

It had been ten months ago when he found out that this famous Nino had been the one to cut it off with his master. Jun wouldn’t have paid attention, if it wasn’t for who this master of his was; one of the most intimidating yet respectful ones; Yukimura Taichi. Jun knew him well. He was one of the first he got relatively close to since he really got into things, a little more than a decade ago. Yukimura was someone who liked to take care of his submissives… the majority of them wanted to become his… yet this Nino had stopped after a couple of months. Yukimura’s words were still echoing in Jun’s ears. _“He never used words, even when I ordered him to speak freely. In a first glance, he was obeying but his expression and body language were demanding… and disapproving… As if he was always left unsatisfied…”_

 

It had been three days after his encounter with Yukimura that he saw him for the first time from afar. It wasn’t difficult to tell who he was… Everyone was talking about him. Jun didn’t exactly know what to expect but he certainly couldn’t have guessed a small-figured, almost kid-looking guy. Little did it matter, though, because Jun had immediately detected his cheeky smirk, once he was sure everyone’s gazes were turned towards him.

 

Their gazes had met only for a second but the challenge, the dare was there… reflected on his perfectly almond-shaped eyes. This submissive was definitely not the usual type… at least, the one he had encountered in his years practicing BDSM. This one had been the one to stop things with Yukimura after only two months. But even without that piece of information, Jun could tell how unique this Nino was. As a matter of fact, if he didn’t know any better, he’d swear the other was closer to his team… Usually such people wouldn’t be popular but there was something in the aura of this Nino that made Jun understand why he was being seen as a challenge for many masters around him.

 

Jun still remembered, a week later than that first encounter, what a satisfaction it had been for him to see how annoyed the small-figured man had become, looking at him with his narrowed eyes, when his then-submissive, Yuichi, was literally rubbing his face to his leg while being on his knees reminding of a good puppy or kitty, depending on how someone was seeing it. Jun was holding his drink with his one hand while with the other he was softly petting the top of Yuichi’s head, his fingers lost in his submissive’s hair.

 

He had always liked it when he attracted attention just by sitting like this. There would be whispers, compliments on him and on his capability of having such a well-trained and committed sub. But that night what he was enjoying more than anything was the other’s gaze. He hadn’t made a direct eye-contact, he didn’t wish to do so, but he could tell that the other was staring at him intensely. He had managed to make his point clear. Once he finished the last drop of his drink, he stood up ordering Yuichi to follow him. The latter immediately did as asked, following him while making sure he kept a small distance between them.

 

Jun could only smile knowing that he’d pass in front of the other. He was aware that normally, he shouldn’t care but something in this guy’s attitude made him want to show off and just walking by him, was satisfying enough. Yuichi was a quite larger man than him, taller and broader, but from the way the latter was following and obeying without questioning everything he asked him to, it was loud and clear that it played no role in their relationship. Jun was the one in charge and there was no doubt about it. It must have been exactly that fact the one that seemed to have intrigued the small-figured submissive, the most.

 

Jun had managed little by little to make a name for himself and probably, it was what had gotten the other interested in him. It was obvious from the other side but Jun wasn’t someone who could have more than one submissives at the same time. There were many who had two or even three… there were also others who would bring a third party to join for a night or two… there were even those who traded submissives, as a way for renewal… He wasn’t one of them. He couldn’t deal with this logic. He was possessive… probably too much. If someone was his, no one else would have the right not only to lay a hand on them but even to address a single word to them without his permission.

 

In the upcoming months, Jun had seen the other a couple of times… every single one, he would be turning down a new aspiring master. Jun admitted to himself that he found it amusing how the other insisted on ‘showing’ him his interest and he’d lie, if he said that Nino had him completely indifferent but he wasn’t someone who would act with no respect to everything he had agreed upon with his current submissive.

 

For a long time, he was trying to convince himself that this emptiness he had started feeling inside had nothing to do with the provoking small-figured man. It wasn’t that Yuichi didn’t act properly or that there was something extremely problematic in their relationship. They had been together for a little more than two years but despite the tries to work things out, it was obvious that there was something lacking lately, as if everything they did, was happening mechanically without the real urge to satisfy their needs, like a routine, tiring for both parties. To Jun’s relief, it was a mutual decision to end things up with Yuichi, in the end. He needed a new start but for that, he also needed time.

 

Jun spent quite much time alone, avoiding going to the club. He needed to reconsider things for himself without any distractions. What was that he really needed? What was he asking in his future submissive? How much had he evolved as a person? For others, such questions may have been at least, ridiculous but to him, they were necessary. He had to be sure what he was looking for… because he was the one to set the rules.

 

It was only three and a half months after his break-up that he decided to show up at the BDSM club he frequented. He knew there would be several candidates lining up to get his attention with one or the other way from the moment he’d set his feet in it. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to start something new, though; probably because the one with whom he would be up to start something new wasn’t available. He had heard that Nino had found a new master, at the idea of which he wasn’t too fond but on the other hand, there was nothing he could do about it. He knew well that if something was meant to happen, it would.

 

He avoided those who did excessive performances of how good slaves they could be and headed to the bar. That night, he had decided to just look and take mental notes. He had only started drinking his second drink when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him intensively from behind. He turned a bit to his right to see who the one was who hadn’t gotten the message to leave him alone but remained hushed. He couldn’t believe in his eyes. In front of him, there was no other pair of eyes but the very one he had found interesting from the first time, they had crossed his. _But you have a master…_ He looked around with a frown marking his forehead just to find no one standing close to the other.

 

“There’s no one to look for…” the smaller told him almost in a whisper before he sat next to him without being invited. “I’m just a single man who wants to enjoy a good drink.”

 

Jun leaned closer to the small-figured man, staring at him attentively. So, the other didn’t have a master… _again_. _You surely change them fast…_ he thought. It was obvious to him that it was the man in front of him the one who had ended things. The real question though was why?

 

“Don’t look at me like that, Matsumoto-san. You’re not my master…” the other said in a confident way as he brought his own glass to his lips. “… yet…” he added causing Jun to raise his eyebrow, as his eyes scanned the small-figured man on his right.

 

“And how can you be so sure that I _will_ be your master?!” Jun asked in a sharp, authoritarian tone.

 

“Because from the first time I saw you I knew that it had to be you.” The other answered, showing not even to the slightest affected by Jun’s voice. “I have decided that it will be you.”

 

Jun couldn’t help but giggle. “Really?” he asked using the same tone. “Are you sure you’re not playing in our team?”

 

Nino smirked, tilting his head to the side. “I have only decided that I want you to be my master.”

 

“You know that your reputation and… your presence here, at this very moment, don’t exactly make you a very good choice, don’t you?”

 

“Of course, I do… as well as that it wasn’t my fault… Everyone lacked…”

 

“In?”

 

The submissive leaned closer to Jun, the sudden closeness sending tens of shivers down the latter’s spine. “…giving me what I want…?! They were incompetent…”

 

Jun let out a small chuckle as he lit up a cigarette. “They are among the most well-known!”

 

“But that doesn’t necessarily mean that they were made for _me_ …”

 

“While you’re sure that I’m that one…”

 

“Yes.” Nino replied, losing all his cheekiness in a blink of the eye. “Your eyes… your voice… your whole presence… I know that it will be you… I have seen you with your… last slave… that tall guy… All I knew is that I wished I could be in his place… being the one who satisfies you…”

 

“You may say all that but I can tell that you’re quite the… rebellious type. You’re not someone to give in easily… I can already see that… and you should know that what I demand the most…” Jun leaned closer to blow the smoke directly on Nino’s face before continuing in a lower tone. “…is respect!”

 

“Make me…” Nino whispered, his hot breath landing on Jun’s mouth, as if he had heard nothing. “Make me respect you, Matsumoto-san. There’s nothing I want more than to have a master who has made me want to give into everything he asks me to do… I desire to be owned… but only by someone who’s really worth it.”

 

Jun turned his head to the other, looking at him closely, wanting to see how much he meant these words and how much they were said just to make him agree. Without uttering a single word, he let his cigarette on the ashtray and leaned closer, smirking when he realized that the other immediately opened his mouth so willingly. _Do you want my kiss this much?_ He thought amused. _Interesting…_ He let his index trace a small path from Nino’s chin to his lower lip, enjoying seeing the other tremble under his touch. The small-figured man may be a very good actor but there’s no way he could control such small reactions that his body made and Jun loved taking in every detail… the tremble, the small frown that formed only for seconds out of the anticipation to be kissed… everything… the other was dying to be kissed at the moment… he leaned even more closer, letting his hot breath land upon the half-opened, waiting-to-get-covered mouth.

 

After several seconds, and once knowing that the other was brought closer to desperation, he locked their lips together. He wasn’t expected Nino’s tongue enter his mouth demanding attention. _You really think you have the upper hand?!_ He used his teeth causing a painful whine to escape from the other’s lips. Jun couldn’t help but smile satisfied when he felt the other letting him get the lead, the way he wanted. He devoured the other until he felt the other having been turned into a complete mess.

 

“Sorry, but you weren’t exactly convincing that you have decided that I’m the one.” Jun said in a serious, low voice before he grabbed his half-smoked cigarette and headed to the exit of the club.

 

He had almost reached his car, when he heard footsteps behind him.

 

“Wait! Please!”

 

“What for?”

 

“I could tell that you smiled at the kiss… Didn’t that mean that-?”

 

“That you couldn’t be a good boy when it’s actually you who have come to ask me to take you as my new slave?” Jun answered in a rather provocative way.

 

“Please… give me a chance… I want to be yours… I left my last master the moment I found out that you were finally free! Even if I was still with him and you asked me, I’d leave him immediately just for you…”

 

“Why are you this insisting on having _me_ , as your master?”

 

“Because I know that nothing will make me happier than everything to have you make me surrender completely… Your aura, everything that makes you _you_ … is intimidating and sexy… You can’t imagine how many times I’ve been a bad submissive in the past… while being blindfolded thinking that the one who was marking me was you… Once, I had almost screamed your name…” Nino answered and by the desperation that could be detected in his voice, Jun could tell the other meant every word. A part of him was finding the whole thing interesting but another one was whispering in him that the other could be attracted to him only physically; something that eventually would fade away. So, he insisted more. He asked more… he demanded to know more. The more he did it, the more the other’s body tensed… It was not out of impatience but out of agony… fear of rejection. Jun could finally understand.

 

“What’s your full name?”

 

“Ninomiya Kazunari.” the other replied in a tiny voice.

 

Jun threw what there was left from his cigarette on the pavement before stepping on it with his shoe to snuff it.

 

“Give me your phone number, Ninomiya.” he asked the other. The new number was saved on his phone. He entered into his car and turned on the engine before he lowered his window so that the other could listen to him. “I’ll decide _when_ and _if_ I’ll give you this chance you seem to so desperately want… in the meantime, though, don’t think to approach and talk or even flirt with someone else. Believe me, I _will_ know... Am I understood?”

 

“Yes, Matsumoto-san.”

 

Jun said nothing in return. He pressed the throttle and left. Thirty minutes later he was back to his apartment. It was a first to be hit on like this. Usually, he was the one who made his choice… This time the balance was different or at least, that of the first approach. The rest of the game, if there was one, had to be played by his rules. The real question, though, was if there would be success. Could Ninomiya really obey him? Could he follow the rules? Jun couldn’t know but he had to admit that it was one interesting night.

 

\---

 

_It’s been two weeks… and he has been good… I know he has…_ He had made sure to check on the other. Ninomiya hadn’t made any appearances in the club since then. Jun’s eyes kept reading again and again the name Ninomiya on his phone screen, Masaki’s words replaying in his mind. He had to prove to the other who he was… and give him what he was asking for; be tamed… only that the procedure wouldn’t be that easy.

 

He gave out a long sigh before he started typing. He _had_ to try.

 

To: **Ninomiya**

 

Tomorrow, at 22 sharp at La palma restaurant, Shibuya.

  1. Confirm you read this text
  2. Don’t show up if you’re even one second late.



Matsumoto Jun

 

The reply came only ten seconds later, making him smile. _The little brat…_

From: **Ninomiya**

I received your text and I couldn’t be happier!

I don’t intend to be there late!!

Sleep well,

(future) Master! <3

_Still cheeky but, at least, your fast reply is a good sign…_ Jun thought, as he placed his phone on his bedside table before lying on the bed with a hint of smirk on his face. _For the rest, we will see… I’ll make sure we will, Ninomiya…_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Jun liked discipline in every aspect of his life. He was someone who would make sure to maintain a healthy, strong body accompanied by strong mind; healthy mind within a healthy body, as the ancient Greek saying said. Everything had to be well-thought and perfectly executed. He expected it from the employees in his company, from his submissives, even from himself.

 

This time, Ninomiya was no exception. Jun had arrived thirty minutes earlier. He wanted to see that the other would appear on time… to prove to him that he meant his words. He was sitting inside the small café, across the street, sure to remain hidden from the restaurant entrance. He ordered an espresso and lit up a cigarette, his eyes fixed outside. Last night he hadn’t sent him the address; only the name. Jun had wanted the other to work on his own… to show him how much he was willing to do things for him… how much he wanted to see him, even if it was only looking up the address.

 

To his satisfaction, fifteen minutes before their meeting time, a familiar small figure made its appearance across the street. _I guess I can allow a little play tonight…_ he thought amused. Each one of his decisions were like a small test. There was no doubt the other was already aware of that but that was even better because it meant that he was up to pass it. Jun’s eyes couldn’t help but focus on the firm little butt of the other. His tight pair of jeans didn’t leave much to imagination. Nino was undoubtedly sexy…

 

“Little teaser…” Jun whispered with darkened eyes. “I’ll make sure you taste your own medicine… but before that, let’s see how you do on test part no 2…”

 

He checked his watch. It was already 22:05. He smirked seeing the other checking his phone before looking around to find him. “You’re even sexier looking anxious, like you do right now, Ninomiya! Let’s see how much you can handle…” He had asked Nino not to be late but he hadn’t said anything about himself when he texted him the previous night. The other couldn’t know what Jun had in plans; whether he’d show up late or even not show up at all. Jun knew this situation could be disturbing, leading to sentiments of insecurity and doubt… but he had to know. He had to see how the other would react… even a small movement of his hand could reveal how much he really wanted Jun… how much he believed in himself… in his charms. Was he as confident as he was portraying or it could be all just a façade, a mask behind which he was hiding his insecurities?

 

Jun spent almost twenty-five minutes looking closely at the other, examining the way his body was tensing. The confidence he had seen in the steps of the other as he was coming closer were slowly vanishing away. “So, you are afraid of me not showing up…” Jun bit his lower lip to muffle the groan that was at the verge of escaping from his throat. The vulnerability, the other’s body language was emitting, was alluring… making him want to take control, to make the smaller man admit his weakness, admit how much he wanted him. Five minutes later, he saw Nino pacing up and down on the pavement. _I hope you don’t make any stupid choice to leave… because then, there will be consequences…_

It was 22:26 when his phone buzzed. The other had sent him a text. _Impatient… We certainly have to work on that…_ he left the cigarette, he was till then holding between his fingers, hanging from the corner of his mouth as he opened his phone. His lips curved into the widest smirk.

 

From: **Ninomiya**

Where are you?

 

 

_We’re getting nervous, aren’t we?!_ Jun thought amused. _Let’s play a little…_! Immediately, he started typing a reply.

To: **Ninomiya**

Wherever I want…

What matters is where **you** are,

Ninomiya!

 

 

Jun could now officially admit that no other view could be more amusing to him than a frowning Nino.

 

From: **Ninomiya**

Where I am?!

Outside the restaurant as you

asked me?!

 

 

_You look like a frightened abandoned puppy who barks to hide his growing uneasiness and stress…_ Jun thought with satisfaction.

 

To: **Ninomiya**

Have you been a good boy?

 

 

The half-smoked cigarette was placed in the ashtray before Jun called for the waiter to pay.

 

 

From: **Ninomiya**

I arrived twenty-five minutes before ten!

 

 

Jun shook his head, the smirk never leaving his face. _You’re playing tougher than I expected, Ninomiya…_ he thought, his eyes narrowing a bit. Nino’s body language had once again changed.

 

To: **Ninomiya**

Are you sure?

 

 

The reply came immediately.

 

 

From: **Ninomiya**

I swear I’ve been a good boy,

Matsumoto-san! I swear!

 

Nino had indeed arrived earlier so what was the reason to lie?! Jun couldn’t help but tickle the tongue at the back of his teeth. The other was doing it either because he had taken notice of him or because he guessed he was somewhere close. Either way, he was provoking him… again. _Be careful, Ninomiya… whoever plays with fire ends up burnt…_

 

He got out of the café and came closer to the other, as soundlessly as possible. The smaller man had his back turned on him, making it easier for Jun to approach without being noticed. Once he was standing right behind Nino, he leaned closer, his hands, grabbing tightly the sides of the smaller man’s pelvis while his mouth was almost touching the other’s left ear, not caring about the curious and disapproving stares he was getting from the passers-by.

 

“Why the little lie, Ninomiya?” Jun asked in a deep voice before chuckling when he heard the surprised gasp Nino let out. He could feel the way the slim body was tensing under his touch which was exactly what he wanted at the moment; make the other’s confidence disappear, giving its place to vulnerability.

 

“Matsumoto-san…” the other whispered his name and Jun would lie, if he said he didn’t like hearing it coming out from that little mouth in such a trembling and weak tone.

 

“You arrived fifteen minutes earlier… not twenty-five…” he continued on the same tone.

 

“So, you _were_ here…” the phrase was spoken in an almost whisper, betraying relief. In a matter of seconds, Ninomiya’s body relaxed. “Just like I guessed!” Nino continued changing his tone completely. “I had this feeling someone was eating me up with his eyes! I was right to think it was you!”

 

Jun let out a small hiss. _You still think you can trick me…_ _I won’t fall in your trap little brat! I’ll show you how the game is played!_ Without saying a single word, he grabbed Nino’s arm with such force that his knuckles turned white, turning him around, so that their gazes could finally meet. What he hadn’t expected was to see the man in front of him frowning in a way that was showing discomfort rather than enjoyment. He was causing pain to the other, he certainly was, but not as much as to hurt him for good… if he was honest, he’d never expect Ninomiya not to like it. _Who would have guessed?!_

 

“Not a fan of pain, are we?!” he whispered so that no one else could hear him while adding more force on the grip. The frown got bigger on the other’s forehead, letting out a hiss. It was obvious that he didn’t enjoy himself. “That’s… quite interesting…!” Jun said with a wide smirk written on his face. Nino gasped at his words, knowing that one of his weaknesses had been revealed. Jun was sure he had finally found something. “ _If_ we start, I’ll keep that in mind… for those times you’re not the good boy, I’ll expect you to be…! Today, you’re lucky we still haven’t… because I don’t allow lies, Ninomiya; not even small innocent ones… Understand?” Jun continued on the same tone before he released the other from his grip. To Jun’s satisfaction, Nino had remained silent while nodding. _I see you get the message…_ “But now, let’s go.” his voice turning softer. “I’ve made a reservation for 22:30.”

 

He entered in the restaurant, followed silently by the other, and gave his name to the responsible one. Immediately, they were led to the VIP area where the tables were in such way that gave them a certain amount of privacy.

 

“Fancy…” Nino whispered, more likely to himself, but Jun couldn’t help but chuckle at the small remark he had just heard.

 

“I’m a man who enjoys luxury…” Jun said, resting on his elbows, so that he could lean closer. “…in everything…” he added more huskily.

 

The other mirrored him, leaning closer, as well. “I can’t say that I’m not satisfied with a 200-yen hamburger but when it comes to other things, I also desire the highest level of service, so, I only go for the _best_ out there…”

 

Jun leaned back to his chair, his eyes never leaving the other’s face. “You surely know how to use words… to your benefit…” he muttered in a low voice.

 

“Is that a bad thing?”

 

“Not necessarily but I guess it’s something that needs to be controlled, if we’re to get together. You see, I prefer less words and more action…” Jun smirked seeing the other biting his lower lip, as if he realized that his probable power over him wouldn’t be able to work the way he might have imagined. “Unless I feel like getting pampered…” At that remark, Jun saw Nino’s face lighten up. “…occasionally!” he finished his phrase, chuckling at the small whine of dissatisfaction that reached his ears.

 

Fifteen minutes later, they were served. The other hadn’t spoken again and Jun had his time to pay close attention to him. Even the way, someone eats, reveals things about their personality. He didn’t try to start a conversation and he could tell by the times the other had sipped wine from his glass that he was getting more and more nervous… which meant he was becoming more and more vulnerable.

 

_Just like I thought…_ Jun thought amused. All this confidence the other was emitting wasn’t exactly as he wanted to portray it. _You provoke because you know this attitude of yours has an impact and you exploit it to the maximum, desiring to bring the other to his limits…_ It was now obvious to Jun that Nino wasn’t initiating things… he was only following up the game as long as he knew there was an impact of his attitude on the one he had in front of him.

 

Jun was smiling triumphantly inside. _It’s all about the right buttons… And it seems that I just found the first one…_ He had found a small piece but it was enough to feel more confident of being able to decode him. _You’re like a puzzle, Ninomiya, but I swear I’ll find all your hidden pieces… It was you who asked me to anyway…_ It _was_ the other had told him, hadn’t he? He wanted to be tamed completely…

The more time was passing by, the more Jun was gaining the control. Even without exchanging any words, it was becoming clear that the game was now played on his terms and he knew the other had realized it, as well, over which Jun was sure he wasn’t feeling uncomfortable, only nervous. He found that logical as they still weren’t together.

 

Jun brought his glass of wine to his lips, feeling it sweeter in his mouth than before. Maybe because he was seeing the way Nino was looking at him at the moment. In the latter’s eyes, there was question and doubt reflected which made them even more attractive.

 

“Is there something wrong? Perhaps, you didn’t find the food of your taste?” Jun asked with a raised eyebrow. “You haven’t eaten much…”

 

“No.” Nino replied in a soft voice, Jun had never heard before, lowering his head. “Everything was delicious…”

 

“You don’t look like it…” Jun remarked.

 

“No! I… just don’t eat that mu-” Nino’s eyes bulged when he noticed the playful smirk on Jun’s face. “You…”

 

“Me what?” Jun asked with a slightly arrogant tone.

 

“Nothing…” Nino whispered, having gotten a glimpse of his usual provoking attitude back.

 

Jun chuckled but said nothing. The other was undoubtedly a very intelligent person, able to read someone easily. He liked it. He had always been attracted to smart people even if sometimes exactly this smartness of theirs was accompanied by a certain attitude like the one in front of him. He could easily notice how Nino’s body language had changed once they were served dessert. He was taking large bites, making sure his tongue was moving on the spoon, slowly, provocatively covering all the surface as it took the cake in his mouth. It was obvious that he was giving a show of what that tongue could do. Jun couldn’t deny that it did have an impact on him… or rather on a specific part of his body but he wasn’t someone who would give in and fall so easily to someone’s games… as talented as this someone may be.

 

_You may think that it’s Matsumoto: 1 - Ninomiya: 1 but I’ll prove you wrong. Just wait until we leave this place…_

 

With his eyes locked on Nino, Jun moved his right foot closer to the latter’s underneath the table. From the little jerk, it was obvious that Nino hadn’t expected it. Jun said nothing; there was no reason to say anything. He only moved it, rubbing it slowly to the smaller leg, while his lips were curved into an inviting smile. Moments later, Nino was mirroring his moves back, his cheeks slightly flushed. He was getting aroused. Jun smiled wider letting his tongue brush his lower lip. The little groan that reached his ears was enough to tell him that the other had finally reached the state he wanted him to.

 

Not wanting to lose another minute, Jun called for the waiter while sending a playful wink to Nino. From the excitement that was written all over the latter’s face, he was sure the other thought they’d start, or at the very least, fuck the moment they got out of that restaurant. Exactly like he was planning. _Right into my trap…!_

 

Once they were out, Jun was more than surprised to find the other attaching to his side, making their bodies brush against each other. He frowned. He was someone who didn’t like being touched; let alone without permission.

 

_I don’t remember allowing you to do that… but I’ll remain silent for now. I have to keep on playing a little longer… till I’m sure you’ve learnt your first lesson._

 

“You like to play the game of the cat and the mouse, don’t you?” he asked in a flirtatious, low voice, as if there was nothing that was bothering him.

 

“As a matter of fact, I do… And I can tell that you like it, as well, Matsumoto-san… or I’m wrong?!” Nino’s smile proved to Jun that the other hadn’t realized his motive behind this behavior of his.

 

Everything was going by plan and Jun knew it was about time to advance things a bit more… In a blink of the eye and before the other could react, he grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the side of the restaurant where that as in a narrow, dark dead end.

 

 “Don’t you think that you have too much of an attitude for such a well-known submissive, Ninomiya?”

 

Nino moaned throwing his head backwards revealing more of his neck. Jun smirked. _Little bitch… you like this…_

 

“And aren’t you too indecisive for a well-known dominant, Matsumoto-san? I had other expectations from the famous Matsumoto Jun. Just when I thought you were on the right path…”

 

“You can think whatever you want but it doesn’t mean that you’re right… What I can say with certainty though is concerning your tongue… You surely have it big.  You’ll have to learn to cut it shorter!” Jun whispered in Nino’s ear.

 

“Oh… why do you say that, Matsumoto-san? My tongue is pure magic. It can do wonders… especially when it’s attached somewhere low on a male body…”

 

Jun turned him around and shoved him against the wall behind them.

 

“You were sure to show off a bit before, didn’t you?” Jun growled huskily into the other’s ear. With his one hand he was holding Nino’s wrists up and with the other he started rubbing him through his trousers, pressing him firmly from behind with his body.

 

“I was only trying to show what I can do…”

 

“You weren’t asked to, Ninomiya…”

 

Nino’s body jerked as his cock was getting harder under Jun’s caresses. “But I just wanted you to know how good I am…”

 

“Whether you’re good or not, it will be _me_ the one to judge...”

 

“Why don’t you try it then?” Nino said between two long moans. “I’m here… waiting… willing to show you…” he let his head fall on Jun’s right shoulder. “…to give you everything…”

 

Jun breathed heavier feeling the other pushing back to him. His butt was small but well defined… feeling great against his crotch. Not having any sex for months wasn’t making things exactly easy for him. In all honesty, there was nothing else he wanted more at the moment than make the other shut up by taking him raw… but he wouldn’t do him this favor. He was the one to set the rules and the other to follow them; not the opposite. More than a quick relief, he enjoyed having Nino trembling against him, moving his pelvis back and forth like a horny teenager, until brought to desperation.

 

“Don’t worry about me, Ninomiya…” he whispered while his hand, that until then was working over Nino’s jeans palming him in a slow, yet steady rhythm, opened the zipper so that he could feel the half-erection over the boxers the other was wearing. The contact made Nino curse, his whole body tense. “I’m already taking my sample!” Jun whispered in his ear before biting teasingly its tip. The smaller man was letting out moans and whimpers as he was slowly brought to complete hardness. Jun could feel the slim body starting trembling from the sensations, feeling the fine fabric of the other’s underwear getting wet. He was leaking. _That’s it, brat…_ “You like it?” he asked huskily, his mouth ghosting on the sweating neck.

 

“Y… yes…” the other replied between a whimper and a low moan.

 

“It was what I needed to hear.” In an instant, Jun’s voice turned cold, his hand detaching from the other’s crotch, before moving away completely. “Zip your pants, Ninomiya, we’re leaving.” He announced and lit up a cigarette, indifferent from the other’s whines, as he headed towards the main road again. He had reached the corner when he realized that Nino wasn’t following him. He turned around seeing the other having remained on the very same spot he left him. He chuckled. The other looked confused and frustrated in the same time. _You didn’t see that coming, did you?_

“I said we’re leaving.” He said in the same tone once more when he came closer.

 

“But…” Nino’s voice was weak.

“You won’t be worth of becoming my slave if you can’t hold it until we go back to your apartment.”

 

Nino’s eyes bulged. “What?!”

 

Jun raised an eyebrow. “Are there any objections? I’m just trying to find my track back to the right road I was before, according to _your_ words…”

 

Nino bit his lower lip, seeing his words backfiring him. “No…”

 

Jun could tell how impatience and anger were building up in the other but he hadn’t shown any of them which was important. He knew Nino was aware of the impact he had on him and that was already making him one level weaker as a master. He had to set the limits from the very beginning and he was determined to do it successfully. He was about to turn around once again when he noticed how Nino was taking deep breaths to calm himself down. _You still didn’t get it…_ He stopped and faced the other.

 

“Oh no, baby. I told you to hold it and not come. I never said that you have the right to make the arousal go away by thinking irrelevant things or taking deep breaths.” He blew the smoke directly on Nino’s face, causing him to cough. He leaned closer to him, without actually touching him. “You will keep thinking of me… my hands touching your little sensitive body… toying with you… for hours… while you’re on my mercy… you… showing me how magical, as you said, this little tongue of yours is as it moves around my dick while the latter fucks your mouth, reaching down your throat, till you can’t breathe… all those small surprises I have thought of as rewards if you’re a good boy… everything…” each and every word was whispered in a torturously slow rhythm, making them sound alluring, arousing.

 

“I want you to think of everything that arouses you… I want your little body tense until it aches to feel me… I want you to be on the edge until I say you are allowed to come… because it will be _me_ the one to decide how and when you’ll be able to come. What I’m asking you is simply to not mess your pants like some incapable, horny teenager. I don’t think it’s something that difficult… especially for someone who’s been around as a submissive for almost a decade, now. If you fail this small test, then, I don’t see how we could be together. I hope you understand what I want to say, don’t you, Ninomiya?”

 

“I… do…” Nino whispered between gritted teeth.

 

“I’m happy. Now, follow me.”

 

Jun couldn’t be prouder of himself. He could sense the other following him silent without any objections. _I guess I did get back on the right track…_ he thought with amusement, as he entered into his car.  “Your address?” he asked calmly ignoring the way the other was trying to find a comfortable way to sit next to him.

 

Nino mumbled the address as loud as his state was allowing it. Jun wasn’t hiding the fact that he enjoyed this turn of events because he did, perhaps a bit too much.

 

“Good. Now, don’t speak until I tell you, you can do so. Alright?”

 

Nino nodded making it clear to Jun that he _had_ understood.

 

“Good boy.”

 

Little by little, the smaller man had calmed down since it had been obvious to him that he wouldn’t get anything by rebelling against the one he had chosen to be his new master. His body language was once again saying that Jun was doing great so far and the latter couldn’t feel better about himself. Nino was staying quiet and concentrated on his seat.

 

Jun was tempted to tease him a couple of times but in the end, he decided not to. It was obvious that the other wouldn’t last if he did so, and he wanted him to last; he wanted him to succeed because he simply wanted him.

 

“I guess it’s this one.” He whispered as he pulled to the side of the road. “The one with the small garden on its front, right?”

 

The other remained silent. _You still remember not to open your mouth until clearly asked to... You’re doing great so far, Ninomiya…_  “You’re allowed to speak.”

 

“Yes, that’s the one.” Nino’s answer came immediately as a whisper.

 

Jun didn’t say any more words back. He opened the car nodding to the other to do the same. There were no words spoken as Nino led them in the entrance of his block of flats but Jun could see it; the faint blush on his cheeks as he pressed the button under the number 7 once they were in the elevator.  

 

_Damn, you want me so much…_

 

Seconds later, he was entering in Nino’s relatively small apartment. He didn’t know exactly what to expect but certainly not the piles of videogames he saw at the corner across the living room; others were on shelves while others on the floor. Jun said nothing, not wanting to raise the other’s awareness. He simply made an inner note that games were a weak spot for Nino. The mess, he came across with, was another story. He would never be able to live like that but it was something easily manageable.

 

“Matsumoto-san?”

 

Nino’s voice was low, timid, and Jun decided that he liked it… _a lot_.

 

“Quite nice apartment…” he remarked as if there was nothing else to say.

 

“You have only seen the living room. I guarantee that the other rooms are more interesting…”

 

 “Maybe… Perhaps, I’ll see them another time.” Jun whispered avoiding looking directly into the other’s eyes. “I’ll take my leave, now. You’re back home safe!”

 

Nino was frozen. “Matsumo-… please… no-”

 

Jun ignored him as he put his shoes back on. He sent him a small wink before he opened the door and left the apartment. He could only smile widely when he heard Nino’s desperate whines from behind the door as he walked towards the elevator.

 

A minute later, he was sitting in his car. It was finally time for the last part of his small plan. He fished his phone out of his pocket and called Nino.

 

“ _Yes?_ ”

 

Jun screamed internally as he was sure – thanks to Nino’s weak voice – that the other hadn’t tried to release himself.

 

“Where are you?” he asked as if nothing had happened.

 

“ _Where you left me…?_ ” the other sounded more desperate than ever. His voice was weak, almost trembling.

 

Jun didn’t want to make it harder for Nino. He hadn’t yelled, he hadn’t said anything disrespectful and it was obvious that he hadn’t acted on his own to take care of himself. Nino had indeed been a good boy. He deserved to find the release but he had to do it the way Jun had imagined it.

 

“Turn on the camera and place your phone somewhere I can have a clear image of you and the living room.” he demanded, his voice turning immediately lower and authoritarian.

 

Nino hurried to do as asked, a playful chuckle reaching his ears. It was clear that Jun was more than amused by how desperate he was.

 

“ _Is that ok?_ ” he asked after having placed the phone on the small table next to the TV.

 

Jun smirked finding the view just perfect. “It’s ok. Now, kneel right in front of your sofa with your face looking at me and start taking your clothes off one by one… slowly… and quietly.”

 

“ _But… won’t I look at you, too?_ ”

 

Jun raised an eyebrow. “You want to?”

 

“ _Yes…_ ”

 

“How much?” Jun insisted.

 

“ _Very… much… please, Matsumoto-san._ ”

 

“I guess we can do that, since you’ve been a good boy.” Jun whispered and turned on his camera, smirking wider when he saw the way Nino’s cores dilated. “I’m waiting, Ninomiya… Hurry up!”

 

The smaller man immediately started taking off his upper clothes in a haste rhythm just to be stopped by Jun. The latter could see his body trembling. It was obvious that it the whole situation was getting more and more difficult for him.

 

“Is it that hard for you to do as asked?” Jun asked making sure the word hard was particularly stressed.

 

The gasp he gained, followed by a long whine were sounding like the most beautiful melodies in his ears. _I can’t wait to have you restrained on my bed whining like a kitty…_

“I think I asked you something… And you should answer honestly.” he added wanting the other to admit that he couldn’t hold it any longer… to beg him for his release.

 

“It is… not…”

 

“Then, do it properly. I asked you to take off your clothes _slowly_ and _quietly_. Is it clear, now?”

 

Nino nodded fast, desperate to be allowed to continue.

 

“Prove it to me, then!”

 

Nino’s hands found his trousers. He tried to make each move as slow as his condition was allowing him to but when he reached for the zipper things got more difficult as they came into contact with his heavy arousal. He couldn’t allow another pause so he bit his lower lip with force, muffling a whine that threatened to leave his throat, managing somehow to stay silent.

 

“Good boy. Go on!”

 

It was obvious that the praise that reached Nino’s ears only made him tremble from satisfaction and anticipation in the same time, making Jun smile with pride. He was finally getting there.

 

A few seconds later, Nino was stark naked, making Jun gulp at the view. The other was way more beautiful than he had been imagining. He was rather skinny but his skin seemed flawless, soft like silk. He wanted to let out a moan of his own, as he imagined how the hot flesh would feel under his fingers… The heavy cock, with its twitching, reddened tip was another thing that made Jun’s throat get dry. All that was because of him…

 

“Get on your fours, your eyes open, always locked on me.” Jun ordered. He chose to say nothing more for a couple of minutes, wanting to test how much the other could handle. He could see how Nino’s hands had started trembling, his erection twitching in the air, probably painful by now.

 

“Do you want to come?”

 

Nino muffled a moan not having the power to answer properly.

 

“I can’t hear you, Ninomiya.”

 

“Yes!” he said before he let out a sob. “I want to come… please, Matsumoto-san, allow me to come…”

 

“Can you do it without touching yourself?”

 

Nino muffled a whiny moan. From his reaction, Jun could tell he wasn’t sure if he could or not.

 

“You have told me you have been a bad boy in the past… imagining me instead of your then-masters. Now, you have me here… It’s me who has brought you to arousal… it’s me who sees your naked body, it’s me who asked you to get in this position. How can it be difficult? Don’t you want to make me happy?”

 

“I… do…” Nino moaned.

 

Jun could see how the erection was turning heavier with every word he was uttering.

 

“Show me what you can do, Ninomiya… show me what a good boy you can be…, for me… just for me…”

 

The smaller man was thrusting his hips in the air, his body turning needier than ever.

 

“You’re so beautiful like that…”

 

“Matsumoto-san…” Nino whispered, his filled-with-tears eyes begging him to bring him to the edge.

 

“So beautiful… If only you could see yourself, Ninomiya… Your little body being this desperate… covered-with-sweat… moving so graciously…”

 

With every word, Nino was coming step by step closer to his orgasm. The precum that was leaking from the reddened tip was showing to Jun that it was a matter of time. He chose to remain silent for a little while. No complain reached his ears, he could see from his phone that the other was ready. “Come!” he ordered suddenly in a husky voice. He could only smile widely, seeing, the smaller man arching his back while screaming at the top of his lungs as his come was ejaculated harshly on long spurts on his lower abdomen and down, staining the wooden floor.

 

The low grown and the way Nino’s body was contradicting from the intensity of the long-waited orgasm were way too erotic for Jun not to get affected. It had been a while since he had to will away the half-erection that had formed in his lower front after such a small game but it was inevitable. The view and the sound of Nino’s desperation was one of the most sensual things he had ever witnessed in his life… but he knew he should not show it.

 

“It really makes me doubt how such experienced masters hadn’t achieved to get you better trained but then, again, as you said, they may haven’t been made for you. I can’t say that you passed with honors but you did manage to pass, Ninomiya.  Expect me tomorrow morning. We have things to discuss.”

 

Nino had a blissed expression, despite his unfocused look, due to the intense orgasm he had just experienced.

 

“Did you hear me?”

 

“Yes…” the other replied still lost.

 

“You better be sure of what exactly it is that you’re asking from this relationship.” Again no answer. “I don’t like to repeat myself, Ninomiya.”

 

“I already know, Matsumoto-san.” the other hurried to reply.

 

“Just keep something in mind. I like people who are smart and learn fast. I’m sure you are a smart man yourself, so, I hope you realize that what you have begged me for, isn’t and will never be a game. It’s not that I don’t like to play… and I promise you we’ll play a lot. The games may become a certain expression of our relationship, but definitely _not_ its nature. I’m a strict person and I take things seriously, Ninomiya… _even_ the games. You understand what I want to say, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good night.”

 

“Good night, Matsumoto-san and… thank you…” The other mumbled as he collapsed, exhausted, on the floor right over his cum.

 

Jun gave the other his best smile and ended the call before sighing deeply, looking at the screen-shot he had just captured on his phone. Undoubtedly, it was a beautiful sight. He took a deep breath before he closed it. He knew the other would be a challenge but it was a challenge he wanted to win and keep for himself… especially after the small preview that had taken place minutes ago. _You better don’t prove me wrong, Ninomiya…_

 

He headed fast back to his apartment. After a quick shower, he prepared himself a drink and sat on his sofa. He also had to get ready… from desires, expectations and rules to limits, ways of discussion, rewards and punishments… There was a lot to take into consideration… And no matter how much experience he had, every new relationship was different. _He_ was different… He liked certain things but there was also the part influenced by his partner… The response and the image played a very important role for him. Many times, it was the view in front of him that inspired him to do certain things or influenced the desires and fantasies that were forming inside him. He took a sip of his drink before he took his notepad in hand. The night would be long but he had told the other, hadn’t he?! He is someone who takes things seriously.

 

***

 

It was 9 am when Jun rang the bell of Nino’s apartment.

 

“ _Please, wait a minute…_ ” the other’s voice was hoarse; proof he had been sleeping.

 

After a couple of minutes, he saw the door opening revealing a sleepy, messy-looking Nino. He was wearing a black pair of sweatpants and a white, loose T-shirt. _Cute…_

“Ma… Matsumoto-san!” Nino’s eyes bulged as if suddenly realized who was standing in front of him.

 

“Ninomiya…”

 

“Please, come… in…”

 

“Thank you.” Jun replied calmly as he entered inside. He took his shoes off at the entrance and walked in the living room standing at the spot where the smaller man was writhing in pleasure some hours ago. He looked around, noticing that everything was still a mess apart from the cum that had been cleaned.

 

“Sorry for the mess… I didn’t have tim-”

 

“I don’t think it was time you didn’t have last night but I understand… You looked exhausted when we hang up.”

 

“Would… uhm… you like something to drink?” Nino asked avoiding Jun’s gaze.

 

_So damn cute…_

 

“Coffee. No sugar. No milk.”

 

“I had no doubt…” Nino whispered as he headed to the kitchen.

 

“I was sure you didn’t!” Jun mumbled to himself, his eyes following the slim figure. “Notice that I like it strong.”

 

The other replied nothing back. Ten minutes later, they were sitting on the sofa. Jun sipping his coffee in silence.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“I’ve certainly had better but it’s not bad…” Nino sighed relieved. “So, have you thought of what I told you?” Jun asked, his eyes locked on the window across the room.

 

“I did.”

 

“Good.” Jun took a small pack of folded papers out of the inner pocket of his jacket. “Read this and tell me what you’re up to and what not.”

 

Nino nervously got the paper he was given. It was full of handwritten notes.

 

“Do it carefully and be honest. They don’t necessarily represent my wants and needs. I just want to understand you. Ok?”

 

“Ok.” Nino whispered as he started reading. “You surely have thought about everything…” he whispered.

 

Jun sipped some more of his coffee before placing it on top of the table in front of him. “It’s not everything but it’s a general guidance. Even if most of the choices and limits will be determined with the time, this is necessary, so that no one gets too surprised in a time neither of us wish.”

 

“But you didn’t tell me what you’d-”

 

“I have my reason, Ninomiya.” Jun cut him off. “If you knew my preferences you’d be influenced, even if it was on a limited scale. What I want you is to think and answer honestly what it is that you want and desire. I will be the one to form the limits and the rules but I won’t do it outside your comfort zone. There’s no point if you don’t enjoy yourself...”

 

Nino nodded before turning his gaze back to the paper. “Ok…” He took the pen left on his side and started writing down his choices.

 

Jun was looking at him closely, enjoying the little frown formed on the other’s forehead, proof he was concentrated on the task he was asked to do.

 

Almost ten minutes later, he was having it back. From his encounters with Nino, till that moment, he already knew some of the other’s preferences but he had to know on what level he had them and most importantly, why.

 

 

Types of play

Pain-play      **x**                                                                       Restriction    √

Temperature-play     √ (on conditions)                                Role-play   √          

Senses blockage     √ (on conditions)                                   Mind-play    x  

Orgasm denial     √                                                              Humiliation   x

Edging    √                                                                           Petting    √

Marking    ~~x~~     √ (but not sth permanent or too extreme)

Others:   (good) dirty talk ;), quick rough sex outside the sessions

Level of tolerance

Pain: Low     Medium     High

 Restriction: Low     Medium     High

Control (physical and mental): Low     Medium*     High

Degradation: Low     Medium     High

Patience: Low     Medium    High   (with some good training! ;D)

Dependence: Low     Medium     High

* Not physical outside the sessions (except for punishments if necessary) and not psychological

Limits in the relationship

Symbol of status: leather collar*     symbolic collar (ex. piece of jewelry)    

other form (specify:                                 )

 *wouldn’t mind one during some sessions (but not anything too much)  

 

Personal space: only for personal stuff (games, books etc.)

Work: Important for now. Not mind to give it up later… based on how things will work between us.

Social Life: Occasionally. Permission to meet with my family and my childhood friend.

Hobbies: games and guitar. You can fix when! ;)

Behavior in front of others: Depending on whom… but prefer to have something different when we’re alone…

 

Absolute need of: exclusivity, respect of the personality, long aftercare, cuddling, praise (when earned)

 

No toleration of: breath-play, blood-related play, psychological mind-play, anything too hard-core, no communication for too long – don’t really care to remain silent if asked but I wouldn’t like ignorance from you –, participation of a third party in our sessions (I guess I could discuss it, if it’s someone to be present only to watch us, or me alone, on condition you are there and it’s you the one who instructs my every move, but tbh, in general, not too fond of the idea. I’d consider it only if it was sth you really wanted and of course, with the right reward afterwards! :D), no other slaves or be given to another master!

 

Other notes:  permission to express my opinion and complain when sth confuses me or really bothers me…

 

 

As Jun had already foreseen it, the other was open for many aspects of play but on conditions. It was a good thing because Nino still didn’t really know him… He had heard of him but couldn’t know from experience how he was. It was a sign he was taking care of himself making sure he’d stay safe; important aspect for a sub. But he couldn’t deny that there were some others that rather surprised him. The choices, someone made, weren’t only reflecting their limits but also their experiences, either good or bad.

 

It was obvious that Nino wasn’t into anything too hardcore; either physical or mental. Yet he had told him that he wanted to be owned _completely_. In a first glance, there wasn’t anything contradictive yet there was. In the BDSM community, asking be owned _completely_ by someone means that you let yourself be defined in a way someone else decides. Everything had to be done with mutual consent but that _completion_ was hinting that it was left in the master’s discretion to decide upon the form and the expressions of a relationship which was why it was something usually expected from hardcore slaves not the ones with more of a character like the one he had next to him.

 

Nino had asked that from Jun and the latter could tell he indeed meant it… yet he was setting many limits himself. That implied only one thing; probable mistreatment in the past and mistreatment rather in the beginning. If it was difficult for the dominants, when they started this lifestyle, it was only logical to be way more difficult for the submissives due to the nature of their status. Most of the times, their ignorance made them an easy prey to presumptuous or even worse, fake dominants who would take advantage of it to satisfy their hidden, usually sick, desires with no measure of protection and safety for the other party.

 

“I will make some questions and I want you to be honest with me, Ninomiya. Is that ok?”

 

“Yes.” the smaller man answered whispering.

 

“I have realized that you are not into pain and whatever that might include, psychological control and that you demand attention whether that translates into exclusivity, aftercare or communication as you specifically mention.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You were the one who asked me or more correctly, demanded from me to be _completely_ owned.”

 

“Yes.” Nino repeated again.

 

“Don’t you think that it’s not the wisest idea to ask this from someone? You ask from them to take full control of you, without really knowing what they demand or need, while you set some serious limitations yourself.”

 

“I…” Nino couldn’t continue his sentence. He couldn’t find anything to say. He looked at Jun perplexed.

 

Jun’s face softened seeing the other staring at him lost. “I don’t mention it for me, Ninomiya. I’m not into anything hardcore myself. I’m stressing it out because in it there’s a contradiction hiding. It seems as if your desire for giving up control entirely you’re your instinct not to do that are fighting within you.”

 

Nino lowered his head, his eyes locked on his lap.

 

“Something has happened in the past, am I right?” Jun could sense how the man in front of him was tensing, so immediately reached for his cheek to calm him down. “I wish you tell me because it will be the only way for me not to make any mistakes.”

 

Jun’s soft caress on Nino’s cheek had an impact as the submissive started relaxing. “He was my first official master. I was eighteen at the time…” Nino started speaking with a weak voice. “He’d make me feel guilty for crying out the safe word once things became too hardcore. I knew I liked it rough but I couldn’t understand why I wasn’t enjoying it when he was marking me with a knife, when he’d pressure my neck until I was at the verge of passing out, when he’d hit me until my body became numb. I thought I wasn’t good… Other times he’d ignore me, other times he’d use words that would drive me crazy… he started calling other submissives to show me how I was supposed to behave… he was threatening he would leave me that no one would ever want me because I couldn’t behave… I had started believing I was a failure… that I would never be satisfied… so I tried to comply with his needs but that made me more and more incapable of thinking…

 

It was only when he gave me to one of his friends that I realized he had never cared, how stupid I was for believing whatever it was he was telling me. I had heard them making fun of me… I left. It was then that I started doing a research… I discovered the softer expression of BDSM and realized it was exactly what I needed. I made a promise to myself though. I wouldn’t allow any dominant to use me. I-”

 

“You’d be the one to decide for yourself… because despite being a submissive you remained a human being… you owned respect to yourself” Jun remarked, now, understanding better the other and his reasons behind this admittedly unique behavior. It was why he hated such scumbags.

 

“I want to give myself to someone who’s really worth it.” Nino continued, this time locking his eyes into Jun’s ones that were staring back at him. “For me, it’s not contradictive. I really want to do it unconditionally but within the limits I set… because it’s these limits that make me feel safe.”

 

“I see. Thank you for being honest with me.” Jun whispered before taking the other into his arms, protectively. He smiled at the way the other curled up against his body, seeking for his warmth. He didn’t push him away, knowing that Nino needed comfort at the moment. “After knowing that, I think I can understand you a little better, even if there’s always more to explore, but Ninomiya…” Jun made the other look at him in the eyes. “That doesn’t automatically mean that I’ll lower my expectations nor that I’ll suddenly become more forgiving when it comes to your mistakes. You’ve had a bad experience in the past and I’ll make sure to never make you feel in a way you don’t deserve but that belongs to the past; we are the present. Understood?”

 

“Of course, I don’t want you to differentiate your attitude, Matsumoto-san.”  Nino whispered. “If you did, it would only make me think that I’ve made the wrong choice…”

 

“While your little games and challenges?” Jun asked with an arched eyebrow.

 

“That’s just… to spice things up…”

 

“You should reconsider…” Jun leaned closer so that their lips were only a few centimeters away. “Or the punishments will come sooner than you and, believe me, _I_ wish!”

 

“I will… try my best…”

 

“Glad to hear it.” Jun replied in a softer tone, making the smaller man relax again in his arms. “Now, as far as I’m concerned, I can assure you that we have a similar point of view on almost everything… I’m sure you have realized that I’m someone who can only have exclusivity. If it wasn’t the case, then I’d probably have made a move from the first time you came across my path, months ago. I’m possessive and by that I don’t mean that I do mind-tricks like you may think but if I’m with you, I’m with you. _You_ are _mine_. Full stop.

 

Now, as I said, hardcore isn’t really something that gives me much satisfaction. I only tried it a couple of times because my then-submissive was into it. What I enjoyed was seeing his face happy and not the action itself. What I adore is to bring someone to their limits… testing them… making them writhe from anticipation and need… I’m a sadist but mostly when it comes to seeing the desperation in the other… hearing him begging me… being in the control of their pleasure. I can’t say that I wouldn’t enjoy to land a couple of playful spanks on this cute little butt of yours” he whispered huskily, his right hand massaging suggestively Nino’s right butt cheek “But I won’t do anything unless you’re 100% consenting.

 

Above my preferences, it’s my submissive’s sense of safety. Even if there’s something I theoretically enjoy, if I see that my sub doesn’t feel comfortable, then I also don’t. I do think that aftercare is important and I always make sure to spend an important amount of time on it but I admit I don’t do much cuddling… Let’s say I’m not the biggest fan of people touching me?! But… we will work on that, I promise you. I have realized it’s something you seek from your master.

 

Now, if there’s one thing, I do demand from my sub that’s respect… the same way, I saw with satisfaction, you also do from your master. I’m someone who wants control… if I’m not satisfied, if you fail doing something or worse, disobey on purpose there will be consequences. Ninomiya, you have to know that there will be punishments. I hope to never make you feel uncomfortable and I’ll try my best not to cross any lines we’ve set together but if this ever happens… if you feel that something is above your highest limits and is too hard for you, you will be free to say it. You said that communication is important and I couldn’t agree with you more. In every type of relationship it’s important, let alone in ours… which is more… special. You understand so far?”

 

“I understand…” Nino whispered.

 

“I wish you can be a very good boy and always make me have to make it up to you and pamper you when you deserve it. I’m sure that you want this… I can see it in your eyes but I also know that we’re humans. You’ll eventually make a mistake, I will, too… What I want you to always remember is that in this we’re together. Above the logic of being a dominant and a submissive, we’re two adults who act having as base their mutual consent.”

 

Nino hugged the other tighter. “I knew I made the right decision.” His voice reflected relief and gratitude; as if he had been afraid of how things would turn now that they were really starting.

 

Jun chuckled before pushing the other backwards opposite to him. “I guess it’s time to set the rules, don’t you think?”

 

The submissive nodded enthusiastically. “Yes!”

 

They spent more than three hours determining everything to the slightest detail. Jun was smiling. For the first time, he was starting with someone who knew exactly what he wanted, just like him. The air between them had changed. It was only the beginning, but Jun could say that he knew the other a tiny bit more, the same way the latter knew him a little better, as well. The game of the cat and the mouse he had experienced the previous night had given its place to a deeper understanding. Jun was sure it wouldn’t be the only time he would have to face it, since for the other, it was a way to test his master and protect himself but he was ready to face it, because, now, he knew the reason behind it.

 

“I’ll have the contract prepared and once it’s ready, I’ll contact you to sign it.”

 

“There will be a contract? Like… an official one?”

 

Jun raised his eyebrow. “What kind of question is that?!”

 

“I… just… uhm… of course there were documents but contract? Never.”

 

“I told you I’m a man of detail, Ninomiya.” Jun said seriously.

 

“You did.”

 

“You have nothing to worry about. I have a very good friend who is dominant and happens to also be a lawyer. It’s a measure that I believe makes us both feel more secure.”

 

Nino said nothing in reply and just nodded.

 

“Now, something last. Determine your safe word.”

 

“Boat.” Nino said immediately earning a chuckle.

 

“Boat?! I had imagined many things but boat…?! Certainly not.”

 

“I hate boats!” Nino said in defense. “They remind me of my seasickness.”

 

Jun shook his head. The other would never fail to surprise him. “It’s your word… so, boat it is.”

 

“And how should I call you?” Nino asked enthusiastically. “Can I call you master?”

 

“You like that, don’t you?”

 

“I do…” Nino admitted biting his lower lip. “I’ve fantasized about it since the day I first saw you with your… well… that man…”

 

Jun said nothing. Nino’s jealousy as could be detected in his last words only made him more aroused. “You will call me that but only when we’re alone. In front of your and my friends, which we have to introduce quickly, I prefer to be called Matsumoto-sama. I also wish no family interactions. Agree with that?”

 

Nino hurried to answer. “Yes, master!” his smile was wide making Jun smile back.

 

Jun ruffled Nino’s hair. “You’re cute but don’t think that it will make me weak, Ninomiya.” He stood up, standing right in front of him. “I think you owe me something.” Without averting his eyes, he brought his hands to his jeans, unbuttoning them before unzipping and lowering them until his knees.

 

Nino’s throat got dry. His face was right in front of his new master’s crotch and there was nothing more that he wanted at that moment than taste him.

 

“What exactly do you want me to do, master?” he asked huskily his eyes locking with Jun’s.

 

“First, show me that little tongue of yours…” Jun said, moaning when he saw it popping out of Nino’s mouth. “Good and now, lick my cock from the base to the tip. Slowly.”

 

Nino eagerly leaned closer letting his tongue touch the hot flesh. The moment it reached its tip he could feel juices filling his mouth. The other was already aroused, making him want to suck… before he realized what he was doing he howled his cheeks sucking hard. From the way he was pushed back, he knew he had made the wrong decision. He wasn’t asked to suck but only lick.

 

“A part of me is happy that you’re this eager to have your mouth fucked but I don’t remember allowing you to do that… at least, yet…”

 

Nino shook his head fast.

 

“Didn’t hear you, Ninomiya.”

 

“No, master.”

 

“What did I ask you?”

 

Nino took a deep breath. “To lick from the base to the tip, master. Slowly.”

 

“Let’s try again.”

 

Nino was pushed by his hair forward, his mouth touching the heavy tip of the erection once more. This time, he was made to move. His tongue was leaving traces on the length without doing anything else. Little by little, Jun’s moans were turning heavier. Arousal started filling him up, too. His fantasies were finally coming true… he was satisfying his master… he was satisfying Matsumoto Jun.

 

“Suck.”

 

The order was clear and this time, Nino was more than happy to comply. A couple of minutes later and Nino was trying to keep his mouth open and his jaw relaxed allowing the hard cock reaching the back of his throat.

 

“Look at me.” Nino turned his gaze up, his mouth still full, and moaned. “I will come and I will do it down your throat. Ok?”

 

Nino tried to nod as much as the position in which he was at the moment was allowing it.

 

“Suck… harder.” Nino moaned, immediately obeying to his master’s require. It didn’t take much time before a salty hotness filled his mouth, making his whole body shiver from excitement. He had taken the first taste of his master and it was delicious.

 

“Good boy.” Jun praised the smaller man as he let his softening cock slip out of the mouth. He got dressed once again before going to the kitchen. He came back carrying a wet towel and cleaned the traces of cum and saliva from the corners of Nino’s mouth. “Now, you look perfect.”

 

“Did you enjoy it, master?”

 

“I did.” Jun answered truthfully. “I’ll remember that when we meet again.”

 

“You’re leaving?” Nino asked with a small frown.

 

“I have to.”

 

“We’ve started, haven’t we?”

 

“You have swallowed my cum. You’ve called me master… and you still ask if we’ve started?” Jun answered again, this time with narrowed eyes. _What is it this time, Ninomiya?_

 

“Well… Didn’t you agree to…?” Nino whispered pouting.

 

“To?”

 

The submissive lowered his head. “…do me every day?”

 

Jun smirked, coming closer to the smaller man. “That’s what it is… you want your dose of rough sex?”

 

“Yes…” the admitted weakly.

 

“Because you got aroused from having my cock in your mouth?”

 

“Yes…” the answer this time came weaker.

 

“It’s still noon. If you’re a good boy, you’ll have it… later.” Jun pecked Nino’s lips and headed to the door.

 

“But-”

 

“I think I was clear when I said that I don’t like repeating myself. This time, I’ll oversee it because we just started. I said, _if_ you’re a good boy, you’ll have it _later_. Is it clear, now, Ninomiya?”

 

“Yes.” Nino whispered defeated.

 

“Good. Now, rest and take a cold shower to calm yourself down. Remember that you have the right to come only when _I_ decide it… The rest as we agreed.”

 

Nino nodded. “Yes, master.”

 

As Jun walked down the street, he was feeling relieved, excited and strangely fulfilled. It would be difficult, there was no doubt about it, but it was worth it. He took out his phone. “Hey, it’s me… That necklace, I had talked you about? Yes… I will need it…” he said, his eyes looking up to Nino’s floor, a hint of smirk appearing on his face, before he unlocked his car. “Tonight…”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

Nino had calmed down after the quick shower he had, as asked. He made himself a sandwich and went to play the new game he had bought. It was the only way to distract himself from thinking of Matsumoto Jun… but even that didn’t work much. His mind kept flashing images of the other… making it harder and harder for him to concentrate. After an hour of bad performance, he decided there was no point in trying to make himself think of anything else. He lied down on the sofa, closing his eyes, while a satisfied smile appeared on his lips. _I can’t believe it… he’s my new master… Matsumoto Jun is my master!_

For the first time, he was so excited. There had been times in the past where he would find himself hoping just to be led down. This time, he was sure from the beginning. First, it was the fact that Matsumoto Jun was known for having trained some of the best submissives in Tokyo. That alone was what the other needed to catch Nino’s attention. He had known firsthand what a risk that could be which meant that this master was one of the best. Then, it was his age. Nino was surprised to know that he was a man in his early thirties. At first, he had been convinced he would be someone at least ten years older than him, so it was admittedly a pleasant surprise.

 

When he met him, though, was a whole new story. The other didn’t only have that dark, authoritative aura he had been looking for in a master… he was also the most handsome and sexiest man he had ever seen. His image had been haunting his dreams, even during a session of his with his then-master, it would be Jun’s voice he would be hearing; Jun’s touch he was feeling on his skin. Nino knew that he had to be his. If the other had managed to fill his mind without even being together, that could only mean that he would manage to fulfill his inner wish to be owned completely.

 

The moment he found out the other didn’t have a slave anymore, he left his master, knowing that it couldn’t possibly have worked out when he was craving for someone else. And now, there he was, in his living room waiting for this someone to come. Nino groaned feeling excitement rising up inside him once again. He had to tell someone or he’d burst out. He sat up and took his phone in hand.

 

To: **Oh-chan**

I found him, Oh-chan!

I finally found my master!!

 

 

He kept smiling sheepishly as he read and reread the text he had just sent to his best friend. He knew the other was concerned for him and had always been supportive and understanding to Nino’s preferences when it came to his love life. He decided to clean the apartment a bit. He had caught the disapproving look of Jun and wanted to show him that he could do better.

 

A couple of hours later, he was getting ready as asked. He could already feel excitement rushing in his veins. Jun had clearly asked him to get dressed with his sexiest clothes… his voice on the phone was heard lower… promising… for many things that Nino couldn’t wait to experience. He was humming a song as he was putting on some of his favorite cologne, when the doorbell rang. His heart started pounding hard in his chest. Matsumoto Jun had arrived. He looked at himself in the mirror one last time before he headed to the door and open it. He let out a small scream internally, seeing the way Jun’s eyes were moving all over him. It was obvious that his efforts were appreciated. He had done a good job.

 

“Welcome, master!” he almost purred, as the other let his index trace a path from his cheek to the corner of his lip.

 

Jun, without saying anything, entered inside his apartment. Nino was following him with his eyes, smiling satisfied when he saw the approval in the other’s gaze for his clean-up. “That’s why I love smart people…”

 

“I just want you to be happy, master…” Nino whispered before being able to contain himself.

 

The taller man turned around, a playful smirk painted on his lips. “Is that so?”

 

Nino gulped, feeling adrenaline moving through his veins as the other came closer and closer until he had trapped him between his body and the wall. “Answer me, Ninomiya.”

 

“Yes… That’s what I want the most!”

 

Jun raised an eyebrow. “Why do I feel that at the moment what you want the most is something else?” his voice huskier, as he whispered the words straight into Nino’s ear, letting his hot breath tickle the already sensitive-from-arousal skin.

 

Nino could only moan, letting his eyes close. He didn’t have the power to keep them open… his body was already feeling hotter, making the clothes, he was wearing, feeling like an obstacle to feel the other.

 

“You’re like an open book, Ninomiya… You’re too thirsty for me, aren’t you?” the phrases kept reaching his ears, making the atmosphere around him dizzier and dizzier. The pressure he could feel on his body was adding to this small torture that was too sweet and irresistible. Suddenly, he felt a painful grip on his hair, causing him to whine.

“Ninomiya!” Jun’s voice became warning.

 

“Y… yes… I am crazy for you…”

 

“How much do you want it, Ninomiya?” the other continued on the same husky, almost growling tone, the grip loosening a bit.

 

“Desperately…”

 

“You’re like a horny bitch, aren’t you? A horny bitch who can’t control herself from needing a cock to stretch her to her limits… fill her up, making her scream again and again at the top of her lungs… whimpering… begging for more…”

 

Nino had already abandoned himself to the other, moaning louder with each dirty word that left his master’s mouth. He was… he was all that… just for him… his whole body was aching to feel the other.

 

“Please, master…”

 

“Tell me what you want, Ninomiya.”

 

“I want you to fuck me like the horny bitch I am… I want to feel your delicious big cock inside me…”

 

“Why should I do that?”

 

Nino could almost hear the laughter in the other’s words. “Because I’ve been a good boy…”

 

“How have you reached this conclusion, Ninomiya? Did I say that you’ve been a good boy?”

 

Nino managed to open his eyes with a small frown. “Well, be… before didn’t you…?”

 

“Did I _say_ that you’ve been a good boy?! Did you actually hear me saying these words?”

 

Nino was at the verge of crying. “No…” he whispered, biting his lower lip. He was now sure he wouldn’t get it as easily as he was hoping to.

 

“See? You’ve just said it yours-” Jun didn’t have the chance to finish his words as the doorbell rang. He let go of Nino so that he could look at him better. “Do you expect someone?” his hands had found the smaller man’s chin, pulling it up so that he could meet his eyes.

 

Nino frowned. “No.”

 

The bell was heard again.

 

“Go and open the door.”

 

Nino saw the other taking a seat on the sofa. He took several deep breaths to calm himself down before going to see who his visitor was. His eyes bulged when he realized who was behind the door.

 

_It can’t be…_

He looked behind his shoulder at Jun who was staring back at him and gulped. The other nodded to him to open and so he did.

 

“Kazu!” Nino bit his lower lip at the sound of his name. He didn’t dare to look at Jun this time. Before he could do or say anything, the other had already marched into his apartment. “You didn’t tell me anything this time! I got surprised and-” Nino’s visitor’s eyes fell on Jun who in the meantime had stood up with a polite smile. “Oh! Uhm... hello…”

 

Nino didn’t know how much angry Jun was, because despite his unreadable face, there was no doubt that the other was angry. He had been clear that he would be allowed to see his friends after discussion.

 

“Hello.” Jun said in a similarly polite tone.

 

“Ah… Oh-chan…” Nino got between the two men. “This… this is Matsumoto Jun.”

 

“He’s the one you talked about…”

 

“Yes…” Nino whispered lowering his head avoiding Jun’s gaze. This was definitely something he wasn’t supposed to do. The other had been clear. He was starting feeling nervous. “I’ll go and prepare some tea.” He mumbled and escaped to the kitchen. He could feel Jun’s stare following him from behind sending cold shivers down his spine. That wasn’t something he expected… he was sure that it wouldn’t end up too pleasantly for him. He put the water into the kettle, staring at it blankly as it was about to get boiled. _Why can’t I control myself?! Damn it!_

Jun was trying to control himself. He had been disappointed; very disappointed. He had been clear when he had mentioned the level of interaction with third parties. Nino had once again acted impulsively. His eyes moved from his submissive’s to the other man’s figure. He was small-figured and despite not being exactly handsome, there was something about him that made him interesting. As he moved his gaze upwards, he could distinct the critical shade in the other’s eyes. It was obvious that he knew Nino well… very well if he judged from the fact that he called him Kazu and he was called Oh-chan by Nino.

 

“You’re Nino’s new…”

 

“Yes.” Jun replied in a polite tone. “I’m Matsumoto Jun.”

 

“Ohno Satoshi.”

 

 _So, Oh-chan comes from Ohno?!_ Jun thought not letting his annoyance be visible to the other.

 

In the next quarter, Jun had been asked how he had come to know Nino, where he worked for, if he had been into the BDSM world for a while or not… way too many questions. It almost felt as if he was passing under interrogation but he didn’t want to let the other see his displeasure or be impolite because that probably would lead to more problems. It was obvious that this Ohno Satoshi was a bit too overprotective with his friend and even if Jun was at his limits, he wasn’t someone on whom the rules applied. He had to control himself.

 

“Look, I may not understand what it is that you find so fascinating in this lifestyle of yours but what I know is that if it’s something that Kazu wants, he’s free to have it. What matters to me, Matsumoto-san, is that he’s safe.”

 

The other had finally been straight at point, making Jun realize a lot more concerning the balance in the relationship between him and his new slave. “You must know him very well.” He said in the same calm way he spoke the whole time.

 

“I’ve known him pretty much all my life and he’s someone too precious to me.”

 

Jun was listening to all the words carefully. It wasn’t that he found it negative the fact that Nino had someone who cared for him this much; on the contrary, he’d say it was reassuring that Nino had a good friend to stand up for him if necessary, but there was something in the other’s tone that was making him sound more imposing than Jun liked and allowed. It was implying something he wasn’t exactly happy.

 

“I guess then that you’re aware of his not so good first experience in our… special… world.”

 

“Exactly. And I won’t allow anyone to hurt him or make him feel the way he had back then. I don’t care if you’re a dominant or n-”

 

“Scumbags are everywhere, Ohno-san. It’s not that I don’t appreciate how much you care for your _friend_ ” he made sure to stress this word before continuing “but allow me to remind you that such an experience, certainly unpleasant and reprehensive, can be part of any kind of relationship. The fact that we like certain things doesn’t change much the situation. The key is consent and as far as I’m concerned, I can reassure you that it’s the most important factor for me. In other words, if the one I’m with…” his eyes fell on Nino who was coming back into the living room with a tray with three cups of tea “… isn’t happy, then, there’s no point in doing anything at all.”

 

“But what if-”

 

“We, _Kazunari_ and I, are adults… I have been open and he also has been open with me. We have discussed everything and allow me to remind you that no matter how much you care, it’s still _none_ of your business. I will repeat that I appreciate the fact that you care this much for your _friend_ but believe me, he’s become strong and capable to defend himself when he feels it’s needed. My only intention is to make us both happy… the way and the conditions for this happiness, though, lie only to _us_. Alright, Ohno-san?”

 

The small-figured man had his eyes locked on Nino. “Kazu?”

 

“It’s exactly like…” Nino looked at Jun for an instant before lowering his gaze back to his lap. “Jun… has said. This time, I know I made the right choice, Oh-chan. He’s been wonderful.”

 

“Are you sure?” the other insisted, not caring if Jun was sitting a few centimeters away from him.

 

“Yes! I told you, Oh-chan. I have finally found him… the one for me…”

 

The other sighed defeated. “You have… It’s just that it was something that took me by surprise… You hadn’t told me that you were already looking for someone else.”

 

“Because I wasn’t looking for someone else. From the beginning, I only wanted him… For the first time, we had the right… timing, if you want. I’m really happy, Oh-chan.”

 

Ohno looked at his friend before turning his gaze to the other. “I see… I will believe you. Uhm… I guess I have to go, now.” He stood up and was about to walk towards the door without having touched his tea and abruptly he stopped and turned to see Jun. “Just know that if you ever hurt him, you’ll have to do with me afterwards! Good bye, Matsumoto-san.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, Ohno-san. Good bye.”

 

Nino followed his friend and closed the door after smiling as reassuringly as he could at his friend at that moment. The click was heard, leaving him alone with Jun. Nino could feel the other’s burning gaze on him.

 

“Is he the friend you had talked to me of?” Nino gasped. There was no trace of anger or coldness. It was strangely… calm. “I just want to know, Ninomiya.” Jun continued.

 

“Yes… I’m sorry. I-”

 

“He said that you told him of me. Have you called or texted?”

 

Nino gulped. “Texted.”

 

“You have it, right?” Nino nodded. “Show it to me.” Jun read the text, remaining silent for a couple of minutes. “Are you ready to go? I have some plans made for tonight…”

 

“Eh?” Nino asked, completely confused.

 

Jun tilted his head, his eyes narrowing dangerously. He had told him, hadn’t he? He hated repeat himself.

 

“Yy… yes… I’m ready.”

 

“Good. Take the mugs into the kitchen and let’s go. We have already lost quite an important amount of time. I won’t allow a minute longer. Hurry up!”

 

Nino mumbled a yes, hurrying to do as asked. Five minutes later, he was following Jun to his car. He couldn’t understand what was going on but he could feel it… something _was_ going on…

 

***

 

Nino was looking around him in an awe. The loft he had just entered was located in one of the most luxurious areas in Tokyo. Jun had told him about his company and from the clothes the latter was wearing, it was easy to guess his social status but from just guessing to actually seeing it in front of his eyes… that was something else. It had a minimalistic yet sophisticated look, finding it representing its owner, from what he had found out in these past couple of weeks, perfectly. Nino hadn’t dreamt of living in such a place but he found it rather easy, if he had Jun by his side.

 

“Do you like it, Ninomiya?” Jun’s hoarse voice reached his ears, making his heartbeat accelerate…

 

“Yes…” the answer immediately came out from Nino’s lips, as he felt Jun’s body pressing his from behind and long arms circling softly around his waist.

 

“Would you like a home tour?”

 

Nino nodded, feeling his whole body already trembling in anticipation. He was taken by the hand and led to one by one the room, getting more and more fascinated. By the time Jun took him to the ladder leading him to where he guessed was the bedroom, Nino had forgotten what had taken place back in his apartment. Jun hadn’t been showing any traces of anger… only allure…

 

Nino was surprised to find not one but _three_ doors. He was first led to the one on his right. The room was double his bedroom in size but didn’t have much furniture. He could say that even the style was neutral, not following the motive he had seen so far.

 

Noticing the little frown that had formed on Nino’s forehead, Jun leaned closer. “I hope this will be your room… soon…”

 

Nino gasped. _His_ room. _But that would mean…_ He turned his gaze to Jun. “Won’t I sleep with you?”

 

The other smirked. There was a trace of disappointment in Nino’s voice and Jun admittedly liked that. He liked when his submissive was depending on his presence… he felt that he had succeeded as a master.

 

“You want to always be with me?” he said while pushing the other softly to enter inside.

 

Nino nodded with his head lowered. He couldn’t understand why he had to feel as nervous as he was at that moment. It was undoubtedly a beautiful room, simple but beautiful… So, why?

 

Jun made him sit at the verge of the double bed, there was in the center of the room, before he sat right next to him, taking his hand into his. “I have told you, Ninomiya… I need my privacy.”

 

He knew that the other had spoken to him of moments of privacy… and he had agreed. It was something rather self-evident. Yet, he had never guessed he would have a room.

He was lost in his thoughts when he felt a hand gripping his chin, making him look at his side. Jun was looking back at him with concerned eyes. “You never had a room before?”

 

Nino only shook his head. He hadn’t…

 

“And that makes you nervous?”

 

“Y… yes…”

 

“Why? Tell me so that I can understand.”

 

Nino looked into these beautiful eyes before sighing. “You will use it to… punish me?”

 

Jun sighed sensing the fear in the other. _So, you’re afraid of isolation…_ It was obvious that he was still nervous from that first experience. It was obvious that the next dominants that had passed by in Nino’s life didn’t have any influence or the latter hadn’t let them have. Whatever it was, he had to make sure that his new submissive understood.

 

“Think of it as a place that is entirely yours… a place where you will have the chance to spend time on your own. You’re my submissive, yes… but you’re not exactly my slave, Ninomiya. I have a certain authority on you but that’s only because it’s _you_ the one who has given me this right. It’s you who will set the real limits. You’re also a human. Everyone needs their personal space. I keep it neutral so that you can add your personal taste in it. I would be cruel not to provide a private room for the one I’ve chosen to live with. There will be moments you will have the need to be alone… think…”

 

“Like when I will have done something wrong…?” Nino asked in a tiny voice. 

 

“That as well… Don’t have it in your mind as a punishment place because it won’t be. This would only make you grow negative sentiments… which is something I’d never wish you to. Having the time to think, evaluate something without any distractions is different. You will be free to do it not only when you will have acted differently from what we have come to decide together, but also when you feel confused about something in our relationship; if you feel that _I_ perhaps do something wrong. I’m not perfect, Ninomiya. I’m not a God… I’m also human. But, believe me, there will also be moments that you will simply want to be on your own… for no particular reason. I won’t isolate you, here.” Immediately, he felt the other stiffen next to him. “This door doesn’t have a key.” He said as he pointed at the doorknob. “I won’t allow you to lock yourself inside, I’d feel worried for your safety but I will always respect your privacy under the conditions we have already discussed.”

 

“Ah…” Nino managed to whisper. He was still confused.

 

Jun could tell it wouldn’t be easy. “If it makes you this uncomfortable, we can always find another solution. Above all, I want you to feel safe here.”

 

“No! It’s… beautiful… it really is… it’s just that… I don’t know… I didn’t really have-” Nino hurried to reassure the other just to be cut off when Jun’s lips attached to his.

 

“It’s not something that will happen starting tomorrow and certainly not something that will be happening, too often. Keep in mind that I’m possessive, Ninomiya, so, believe me, I won’t like it much _not_ to have you by my side.”

 

Nino felt shivers running down his spine, as the other’s hot breath landed on the side of his neck, dangerously close to his ear.

 

“You understand?”

 

“Yes…”

 

Jun flashed him a smile, before standing up and giving him his hand. Nino gladly took it, letting his new master to take him to the room located at the other end of the corridor. He found himself in a bedroom that was « yelling » luxury. The walls were white and the furniture dark, creating a nice contrast. He noticed a full-length mirror at the corner close to the window and two doors at the opposite side; he guessed they were a bathroom and probably a closet room. The sheets on the bed were silk… making him bite his lower lip.

 

“I’m glad you approve of my bedroom, Ninomiya… because this will be the place you’ll be sleeping most of the nights.”

 

Nino moaned closing his eyes. He could already picture it and it made him feel hotter, taking away all the nervousness he had felt previously.

 

“You need to keep in mind that this is my very personal space, Ninomiya. You will have the right to enter BUT only when _I_ allow you to. You should never enter on your own or without being asked to. Is that understood?”

 

“Yes.” Nino answered.

 

“Good boy, Ninomiya. Now, follow me… there’s something else I wish to show you… something I hope you’ll find… _of your taste_ , too…!”

 

There were many things hinted, if Nino judged from his master’s low tone. He was led to the door between the two bedrooms.

 

“Close your eyes.” The order was firm and Nino didn’t have any reason not to obey immediately.  He heard the door opening before feeling two hands holding him by his hips, making him move forward. “Stay here, Ninomiya. Your eyes always closed.”

 

Nino nodded. “Yes, master.”

 

He heard the door behind him closing and footsteps until they stopped right behind him. He could feel Jun’s hot puffs on his nape, making his whole body tremble. He could tell which room this was… He could feel the change of the atmosphere. The sweet, understanding Jun had given his place to the dominant one. The other wasn’t touching him but he knew it… It would be finally starting.

 

Jun was left to notice closely the smaller man. He was smirking noticing how nervousness was replaced by anticipation. He wasn’t surprised that the other had already understood where he was. From his submissive’s body language, it was clear that Nino was trying his best not to act on instinct and open his eyes… utter something he knew he shouldn’t… ask for something he wasn’t – still, at least – allowed to. _You’re doing great, Ninomiya…._

Jun let his left hand trace feather-like Nino’s arm; from his wrist up to his shoulder, enjoying how the muscles contradicted under his touch. He had heard the other gulping. He brought his hand to the side of the neck before letting it slide down the spine until it reached the hips. He brought his right hand around the slim waist before his left one cupped firmly one by one Nino’s buttocks. It was that move that made the other let a muffled moan escape from the back of his throat.

 

“Do you know where we are?” Jun asked huskily, close to the other’s ear.

 

“I… I think so…”

 

“Of course, you would…” Jun continued on the same motive. “Tell me, do you want to open your eyes?”

 

“Yes…” Nino half said, half moaned.

 

“Yes, _what_?”

 

“Yes, master…” Nino replied, moaning when he felt the hand that till then was resting around his waist move teasingly lower.

 

“Good. You can open them.”

 

Nino immediately did as asked, blinking in a try to adjust to the dim light he came across with. Once he was in position to see everything around him clearly, he could only gasp. He had never seen anything like that before. It had only been his previous master that had a room for their special activities but nothing like this. This time, he was left speechless. It was amazing how much in order everything was but that was making it even more fascinating; from the huge bed in the middle of the room, to all the furniture and the special accessories he could see. He turned his gaze to Jun who was looking back at him with his eyebrow raised and a large smirk written on his face.

 

“Like what you see?”

 

“It’s…” Nino bit his lower lip not knowing what word could express properly his opinion at that moment.

 

Jun came closer, his eyes darkened. “You have no idea how much I want to see you lying on this bed, Ninomiya... moaning breathlessly…”

 

Nino had to take a deep breath to control himself from doing something it would cost him. Jun took him by his hand to the large cupboard that covered the whole wall on the one side. He opened it and Nino forgot how to breathe for a moment. On one side, there were toys… tens of toys… all kinds… from vibrators to cock rings. Next to them, there were different types of handcuffs… then, he saw satin pieces of cloth… next to them leather ones… different types… He let out a muffled moan… He could almost feel them on his skin…

 

“I guess you _do_ like what you see…” Jun whispered in Nino’s ear causing the latter to tremble. “I’m happy, Ninomiya… very happy…” he continued in a teasing way. He could see the bulge that had formed in the front of Nino’s pants. It was clear that the other was indeed liking what he saw.

 

“There are many others… but we’ll discover them little by little… ok? I like to keep a mystery… it’s one of the best aphrodisiacs… don’t you agree?”

 

Nino only whimpered. Jun’s hand had cupped his crotch area, his fingers brushing feather-like his half-erected member.

 

“Tell me, Ninomiya… Do you want to have a first taste of what we can do together in this room?”

 

Nino nodded frantically. Deep inside, he didn’t like to be this obvious but he couldn’t control it. He was dying to. He let out a painful cry when his hair was grabbed forcefully so that he could meet Jun’s gaze.

 

“You should have learnt by now that when I ask you something, I demand a clear answer, Ninomiya.”

 

“Yes! Yes! I want it!”

 

Jun’s lips curved into a smirk. “Thank you. We will start slowly… If you feel that something becomes too much, you immediately stop me. Ok?”

 

Nino nodded just to add hurriedly a whispering yes.

 

Jun went to sit on the leather sofa there was opposite to the bed legs.

 

“Come and stand in front of me.” Nino did as asked, waiting to receive the next order. “Take off your upper clothes.”

 

“Slowly?” Nino asked, remembering the previous time he was asked to do that back in his apartment.

 

“Did I say slowly?”

 

Nino gulped. “No.”

 

“Then?” Jun asked with a raised eyebrow. “I’m waiting, Ninomiya.”

 

Nino took off his clothes, throwing them on the floor unceremoniously. He was about to unzip his trousers when he caught the way Jun was staring at him. His hands froze and took them away before he got scolded again. He managed to see the satisfied look the other man gave to him, making him feel satisfied, too. He didn’t move from his spot waiting for the next order which didn’t come. On the contrary, he saw Jun’s hands coming to reach for his jeans, opening them and letting them slide down his legs till his ankles. With one nod, he motioned Nino to step aside. In a blink of the eye, the small-figured submissive was only in his black, tight briefs.

 

Jun was mesmerized by the smoothness of the skin as his hand caressed it softly. He could feel it twitch under his fingers, making him smirk. His eyes moved to the other’s face who was looking back at him pleadingly.

 

“Take off your briefs, Ninomiya.” Jun ordered having sat back on the leather sofa.

 

Nino was, now, standing stark naked in front of his master with his erection hard and leaking.

 

“Already?”

 

“I won’t come until you allow me to, master… I promise!” Nino hurried to say in a trembling voice.

 

“Really?!”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Even if I ask you to touch it and play with it?” Jun asked provocatively.

 

Nino gulped noticing the way Jun’s eyes shone. “Y… yes.”

 

“That wasn’t very convincing, you know.”

 

“I can. I can do anything you ask me!”

 

Jun sighed standing up and going around Nino, until he was right behind him. “Don’t promise things you may not be able to fulfill.” he whispered leaning to him from behind before he went back to his previous position on the sofa. “Climb on the bed and kneel in the middle of the mattress looking at me.”

 

Nino did as asked, feeling his throat turning dry when his eyes met with the picture of his master having opened his trousers, slowly pumping his own member.

 

“Take it in your hands and follow my rhythm. Your eyes locked on me. Always.”

 

Nino’s hand found his erection, his whole body jerking at the touch. It was similar to what he had experienced a few days before but this was a hundred times more intense. He was having his master right in front of him and he could see him pleasuring himself while looking at him. His eyes were locked on the heavy cock proudly standing hard a few meters away… all he wanted was to take it in to his mouth. His hand stared moving faster, copying the movement of Jun’s hand on himself. His body was tensing more and more, glittering from the sweat he had produced. It may have been his idea but he felt that the room was quite hotter than the rest of the loft… or it could also be his arousal. He could feel more precum landing on his fingers… he was getting closer. His hips involuntarily started thrusting into his fist, seeking for more friction.

 

“That’s it… Now, close your eyes, Ninomiya.”

 

Nino obeyed, biting his lower lip harshly. He was almost there. He heard footsteps. Jun was coming closer… His master would touch him.

 

“Stop.” Nino froze, his body almost contracting from the sudden lack of attention. His erection was pulsing in his grip. He died to move his hand… he was so close. “Take your hand off.” The words were spoken clearly. With great difficulty, Nino managed to do as asked. He was curious to know why the other had made him stop, what Jun had in mind. He almost screamed when he felt a silk-like piece of cloth brushing against his skin, so lightly that, if he wasn’t this aroused, he may not have taken notice. “Do you like this?” the question was spoken in a low, husky tone.

 

Nino nodded before moaning when the soft fabric came in contact with the tip of his rock-hard cock. The sensation was now moving up, brushing his erected nipples which made him shudder… Then to his neck. He could only throw his head back, not noticing in his ecstasy the little laugh his master had let out, seeing him in a state like this. A few seconds later, every hint of light reaching his eyes was blocked. Finally, he understood what Jun was aiming for the night. Blindfold.

 

Jun secured the piece of cloth around Nino’s eyes, looking at him closely. His body was tensed but he could tell that it was from arousal. 

 

“Lie on your back.” He said in a deep voice, smiling satisfyingly when he saw the other comply with his request immediately.

 

He went to the cupboard and picked a pair of cuffs, appropriate to keep the other from touching himself but not capable of causing him much pain. He turned his gaze to the bed his whole body getting hotter at the sight. Nino, so far, hadn’t asked why; hadn’t denied  doing anything; hadn’t caused any problem… he was actually doing better than he expected but no matter how good he had been, he had disobeyed earlier that day, contacting his friend when he knew he wasn’t supposed to until they had discussed it together.

 

He came closer to the bed letting his eyes scan the slim naked figure. He looked beautiful and extremely sexy like this. _Tomorrow morning, I owe you a nice fuck, Ninomiya._

“Stretch your arms above your head.”

 

Nino frowned a bit but didn’t say anything. He felt a cold metal around his wrists, his mind going to the pairs of cuffs he had seen earlier. He bit his lower lip. He was lying helplessly on Jun’s bed.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“Yes, master.”

 

“If you feel that there something you can’t handle, say the safe word and I will stop immediately. Ok, Ninomiya?”

 

“I will, master.” Nino’s voice was weak, trembling.

 

Nino was trying to understand where his master was. His ears were trying to catch a crack on the wooden floor, to notice something that would betray his presence but nothing… not the slightest sound. His heart started pounding faster in his chest. Where was the other? But then he realized that he hadn’t heard any footsteps, nor the door opening. Jun was there. At the realization, he took deep breaths to calm himself down. His body started relaxing.

 

He almost screamed when out of the blue, he felt his master’s lips pressing softly against the top of his right leg, causing his body to quiver at the unexpected touch. The small touch was repeated again a bit higher, this time. Soon, Nino was covered in feather-like pecks and licks that only made him whimper and moan. He could tell that the other was intentionally not touching his most sensitive area bringing him almost to despair. The block of his vision had made the sensation on his skin tens of times more intense. His mouth fell agape when he felt sharp teeth taking between them his right nipple. It wasn’t painful but his mind was about to explode. He let out a strained moan that made Jun stop.

 

Jun looked at the other closely. He could tell the submissive was tensed but he still hadn’t uttered the safe word which meant that he could handle it. “You’re doing great, Ninomiya. I’m really proud of you.” he whispered, his hot breath landing on the glowing-from-sweat collarbones, believing 100% in his words. He resumed his task of licking and kissing Nino’s hot, tender skin until he reached his neck. It was at its hook that he sucked leaving a small area reddened behind him. In his ears, the throaty moan Nino let out went straight to his erection.

 

Once Jun was satisfied with the result, he sat back so that he could see the state the other was. Nino’s erection was almost purple, meaning that he was truly enjoying it. It was about time. “Try to sit back a bit.”

 

He saw the other maneuvering his body, trying not to hurt his hands that were still locked above his head against the head of the bed. Jun was smiling proudly when he saw the smaller man having obliged his request. He had to hurry though. He wanted to come. “Open your mouth.”

 

Nino did as asked, feeling the excitement in him getting more intense. He was sure he’d have the chance to taste Jun… something he’d been dying to do from the moment his first blowjob had ended. His body jerked. He bit his lower lip… why was his imagination running crazy once again? He tried to calm himself down but the more he tried, the more he felt his body tensing, having the opposite effect. He didn’t want to come. He had been praised and he wanted more praises to come… He didn’t want to disappoint Jun. He had almost started panicking when a hand came to wrap firmly around the base of his cock, forbidding the unwanted outcome.

 

“I’m… sor… ry…, master…” he whispered, a little quaver being in his voice. There were little tears that threatened to fill his eyes.

 

“I saw that you were trying to control it, Ninomiya. This is only our first time. You have endure it well and even if you were losing control, you didn’t wish to disobey me… and that’s important.” Jun’s voice sounded gentle and warm, unlike the dark and low tone he had used till then. “Take deep breaths following my counting. One… Two… One… Two…” Jun continued until he felt the other relaxing. He held the hot cock a little more until he felt it wouldn’t result to coming. “Good. You’re doing well.” he whispered and got away so that he could observe his submissive. His pulse was intense but even which meant the other was not trying to act differently or even thinking over things he shouldn’t at that moment. Perhaps, it was the room and everything that came with it that made Nino this obedient… or perhaps, the fact that he had done earlier the mistake with his friend. Whatever it may be the reason, right now, he was showing some really promising signs. 

 

“Open your mouth. Widely.” Jun demanded again, having found his authoritarian tone back.

 

Nino immediately opened his mouth, trying to relax his jaw for the bigger size he expected. He moaned when he felt Jun’s legs touching each side of shoulders. He wished he could see the naked glory of his master on top of him. He knew that this position was symbolic… stating clearly the difference in status between them. Unlike the times with his previous masters that he was stiffened, this time he was relaxed… he was actually looking forward to it… whatever that ‘it’ was. He was still lost in his thoughts when he felt the hard tip of Jun’s cock entering his mouth. “Suck.” The order was clear. Nino tried his best but it was difficult. He couldn’t see and he couldn’t use his hands either. He tried to hollow his cheeks more than usually so that the other had as much friction as possible. He used his tongue, letting it cover all the length as it violently moved into his mouth, hitting, in sharp, deep thrusts, the back of his throat.

 

His master wasn’t holding back but it wasn’t something he disliked or felt uncomfortable. He could feel in this eagerness, how much aroused the other had been because of him; a thought that only made him work harder. He enjoyed this feeling of being owned like this. He focused on his task. He wanted to show Jun what a good slave he could be… for him… Suddenly, the cloth was taken away from his eyes. As soon as his eyesight adjusted to the dim light of the room, he looked up at his master who was staring at him with dark, lustful eyes. His hips were now moving uncontrollably. He was about to come.

 

“You… ahhh… will swallow… till the… last dr… op…”

 

Nino nodded and sucked harder till he felt the hot semen filling up his mouth strongly. He swallowed trying not to choke before going back to licking his master’s cock clean. He was smiling when Jun took his softening cock out, waiting to hear something. That something, though, didn’t come. On the contrary, he saw the other climbing off him and going to open the door that was on the left side from where Nino was. The other didn’t look at him, neither told him a single word.

 

It was seconds later when the sound of water was heard… The other was taking his shower. Nino felt his heartbeat raising… He was still cuffed on the bed with an aching erection. _He may want to be clean quickly… he may let me come just with my hand… or a toy… or with nothing like before… yes… that must be it…_ he tried to reassure himself, even if deep inside he was fearing it wouldn’t go like this.

When Jun came back, he was wearing only a deep purple bathrobe, his hair wet. Without saying anything to Nino, he uncuffed him carefully, not to hurt his wrists more. Once he placed the cuffs into the cupboard, he came back to the bed and took the wrists in his hands, massaging them softly. There was only a light pink color but nothing more. “Come with me.” he said in a surprisingly cold tone.

 

Nino followed him walking a bit funnily because of everything he had just experienced and the hardness between his legs. He was made to enter the shower booth. Jun turned on the water causing Nino to scream as it fell on him. The water was cold. “I suppose the temperature is alright. You can handle it.” Jun had made sure that the water was cold enough to make his submissive’s arousal disappear but in any way icy. “Right?” He still wanted to be sure.

 

It was then that Nino realized that his fears were true and what exactly was happening. He wasn’t going to come that night. He was finally getting his punishment for Ohno. He looked up despite the way the water was falling on his head, making his sight blurry. Jun’s hurt gaze on him made his eyes fill tears. He had disappointed him. “Don’t worry, master. It’s ok.”

 

When Jun saw that Nino’s cock had softened completely, he turned the water off. “You have fifteen minutes to take a shower. I will have left clean clothes for you to wear on the bed. Once you’re done come and find me. I’ll be in the living room, downstairs.”

 

Nino nodded, his head lowered. “As you wish, master.”

 

Jun didn’t like seeing Nino’s eyes teary but he had to be loyal to his rules. It was the key so that they were both happy. After getting dressed, he went to his bedroom to choose clean clothes for the smaller man. He left a pair of sweatpants and a cotton shirt on the bed and came downstairs.

 

 _What matters is that you have understood your mistake…_ he thought, as he prepared hot tea. This was a task that normally belonged to Nino but that night, he felt like doing it as a way to show his submissive that he had been very good.

 

He left the kettle doing its job and grabbed his phone, dialing his friend’s number.

 

_“What is it?”_

Jun raised his eyebrow. It was rare for Masaki to speak to him like that… _Unless…_ the muffled moan that reached his ear left him no merge for doubt. _Masaki…!_

 

“I guess I called you the wrong time.”

 

“ _No! Not at all!  It’s ok… We still haven’t really started anything, right, Sho-chan?_ ”

 

Jun shook his head when a long whimper was heard in the back of the other end of the line, followed by a trembling ‘Masaki’. “Can you just stop doing whatever it is you’re doing for a second, Masaki? I can’t listen to-”

 

“ _But I’m not doing anything, Jun._ ” his friend said mischievously, not letting him finish his phrase. “ _The beads are!_ ”

 

Jun sighed. “I really didn’t need to know that…!” he mumbled to himself before he cleared his throat to continue. “Tomorrow evening, will you be free?”

 

“ _Why? Don’t tell me you finally went for it?_ ”

 

Jun chuckled noticing his friend’s excitement. “As a matter of fact, I did. So, will you be free?”

 

“ _Yes. I can go later to the club. It’s Sunday anyway… It’s not our most crowded day!_ ”

 

“Then, I’ll be expecting you along with your _Sho-chan_!”

 

“ _Ok! How does seven sound?_ ”

 

“Sounds fine. Have fun!”

 

“ _Rest assured that we will, won’t we, Sho-chan?_ ”

 

Jun closed the phone when another moan reached his ears. _Sometimes, you’re unbelievable, Masaki… Unbelievable!_

The whistling sound of the kettle brought his attention back to the kitchen.

 

He was pouring the boiled water in the second mug when he heard Nino’s voice from behind.

 

“Master?” Jun turned around, his gaze meeting with the beautiful picture of his sub wearing his clothes. They were quite bigger for him but that made him cuter in his eyes. What made him happier, though, was Nino’s posture. It was obvious that he had understood why he wasn’t allowed to come earlier. “I’m sorry for sending that text to Oh-ch- I mean… Ohno. I was just… so happy when you told me that we would officially start that I wanted to share it with someone… It was my deepest wish from the first time I saw you to that club…” Nino lowered his head, staring at the floor. “But I know that I have no excuse for what I did. I knew I shouldn’t yet I couldn’t control myself. I’m really sorry for disappointing you, master. I’ll try my best not to make such a mistake ever again.”

 

Jun could trace the earnestness in Nino’s words. He looked closer at his submissive’s face, noticing the other at the verge of crying. His lips immediately curved into a smile as he made a small nod to the smaller man to come closer to him. He opened his arms invitingly. “Come here.” He let the other hug him.

 

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” Nino continued mumbling.

 

Jun kissed fondly the top of Nino’s head, before his fingers brushed through his submissive’s wet hair. “I know you are. I appreciate your earnestness. It shows that you have known that you were wrong.”

 

“What I hated the most was when you left me on the bed without saying anything… and the tone of your voice… the disappointment I could see in your eyes… These were colder than the water that was falling on me.”

 

 

“But you could handle it…”

 

“Yes! Yes, I could, master…!” Nino felt his heart skipping a beat, seeing how much the other cared for him. “I was worth it.”

 

“You were worth it but as I said, you’ve realized your mistake. You are forgiven, Ninomiya.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. It’s over, now. Besides, tonight, you made me really proud.”

 

Nino felt his cheeks getting hotter. “I’m happy to know that, master! That’s my only wish!”

 

“I’ve told you, Ninomiya.” Jun took a grip of Nino’s chin between his index and thumb, making him look straight into his eyes. “I prefer less words and more action.”

 

 

Nino gulped but managed to nod. “Yes, master.”

 

 

“Good. Come to the living room and bring us the two mugs. I’ve prepared some hot tea.”

 

“As you wish, master!” Nino said, this time, beaming the other a smile from happiness. Perhaps, the situation wasn’t as bad as he had been fearing of.

 

\---

 

“Master?” Nino asked nervously, looking up to Jun. They were in the living room, Jun sitting on the sofa with Nino sitting on the floor, attached to his legs, like a puppy. It was almost midnight and he didn’t know if the other wanted him to spend the night there or he would have to go back to his apartment. “Can… I… ask you something?”

 

“You’re staying here, tonight.” Jun said, his hand locked in Nino’s soft hair.

 

Nino smiled widely. “Thank you, master!”

 

Ten minutes later, Nino found himself following his master up to the stairs. His heart almost burst from happiness when he realized that they were heading to the door at their left. He would pass the night in Jun’s bedroom.

 

Jun said nothing as he opened the door. In total silence he started taking his clothes off, before slipping into black satin pajamas.

 

Nino started taking off his sweatpants, his eyes roaming the room for another pair of pajamas but nothing.

 

“Go on.” Jun said calmly from the bed. Nino nodded and took his shirt off. “The briefs, as well. When you’re in my bed, you will wear nothing more than your skin.” Nino bit his lower lip, nodding. He took deep breaths knowing that it wouldn’t serve him anything to get aroused once again. “Come.”

 

Nino joined Jun in the bed, enjoying the feeling of the other’s warmth. He wanted to feel the other and so, tried his luck to snuggle closer. He was more than happy when he realized the other allowed it. “Goodnight, Ninomiya.”

 

Nino looked at Jun with a smile. “Good night, master.”

 

\---

 

It was not even eight o’clock when Nino woke up. His lips curved into a smile, when he remembered where he was. He still found it hard to believe that Matsumoto Jun was his master and that he had just slept by his side. He blinked his eyes a few times, in an attempt to wake up completely. His heart skipped a beat when he realized that not only Jun was sleeping by his side but also was spooning him from behind, keeping his left arm protectively around him. Instinctively, Nino brought his hand on top of his master’s one, and closed his eyes, wanting to feel the sensation at its maximum. It was a simple act… almost romantic but to Nino was precious.

 

After enjoying a few minutes, in the same spot, he decided it was time for him to get up. He slid back into the clothes he was given the previous night and hurried to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He wanted to try his best and prove the other that he could be the submissive his master would be proud of.

 

Fifteen minutes later, the pancakes, he had made, were almost done. He was humming a song as he turned around the last one he had placed on the pan, his mind still fogged from the happiness having woken up in his master’s loft. It was the reason why he didn’t hear the footsteps behind him and didn’t take notice that someone was coming dangerously close to him until he felt his pants along with his briefs being lowered in one fast move and a lubed finger entering his most intimate part violently. He screamed at the top of his lungs his body almost falling on the cooker if it wasn’t for the strong grip around his waist.

 

“Turn the cooker off and make sure you hold on to something.” The words reached his ears, making him close his eyes, hypnotized by how seductive his master sounded at the moment.

 

“M… master…” he moaned, throwing his head back, letting it land on Jun’s shoulder.

 

“Do you want more?” Jun asked huskily, moving his finger fast into his submissive’s hole.

 

“Yes… please…” he begged.

 

It wasn’t a second but a second and a third finger that entered him in the same time causing his body to jerk at the intrusion. Nino couldn’t believe that Jun would fuck him like he had been dreaming of… like his master had promised him, if he was a good boy. After a few seconds, he relaxed completely enjoying the way his master’s fingers stretched him.

 

“Please, master…”

 

“You want it so bad?”

 

“Yes! Please, fuck me!”

 

In one fast move the fingers were out giving way to the hard member of his. Jun sent it in one go till the base into the smaller man who moaned loud. Jun had to bite his lower lip not to mirror him. He had been dying to make the smaller man his… and the way the other’s muscles were contracting against him was way too amazing. It was an incredible heat. “I owed it to you, Ninomiya. Yesterday night, you were so good…” he whispered huskily in his ear. “If only you could look at yourself… how beautiful you were…”

 

“Master…” Nino mewled.

 

“So beautiful… sexy… entirely at my mercy… sucking my cock hungrily…”

 

 

Nino let out a scream, clenching his inner muscles around the other. He couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted to be his entirely. Jun didn’t say anything more; he couldn’t. Without any warning, he started pounding into the other; fast and hard; exactly, like he was asked. He enjoyed rough sex… and he enjoyed the sounds the other was letting escape from his throat at that very moment. As his thrusts became more powerful, the moans coming from Nino’s mouth were also becoming louder, sounding like a melody in his ears. His hips were sending his cock deep into the other, the heat around his cock making him eager for more. Nino was moving back finding him in the middle.

 

“So eager… so eager to be fucked…” Jun growled, making Nino’s legs open more with the help of his right knee; his nails marking the skin on the sides of the smaller man’s hips.

 

“Only from you, maaaaster… AH! YES!” Nino screamed as the angle changed, his spot be hit dead on.

 

“Scream for me, Ninomiya!” Jun demanded sending his member deeper in the other.

 

“Ma… ster! Ngggh… you… feel… so good… ah… more…” Nino was a mess. He was covered in sweat, not having the power to stand anymore. He couldn’t remember having be fucked like this… never before in his life.

 

In one move Nino was thrown on the floor, on his fours, his butt sticking up in the air. He moaned at the loss of the hard erection, his hole twitching to get filled again. He had been wanting it too much… for too long.

 

“Master… please… I want you… You feel so good… better than I could ever dream of… please…” he was begging but he couldn’t care less. He wanted the other.

 

 

“Such a little horny bitch.”

 

“I am… for your dick… it feels soooo good in me, master… please… plea- AHHHH!” He screamed, before closing his eyes and letting out a long, breathy moan when Jun filled him again in one unexpected move.

 

“Like this?” Jun hissed, as he continued thrusting mercilessly.

 

“Ye… sssss… hnn…”

 

From the force of the thrusts, he was sure that he would be limping afterwards but he wanted it… He wanted to have this mild pain in his lower back… because it would mean that he finally belonged entirely to his master.

 

“Ah… more… master… fuck… hnnn… me… har… der…”

 

Jun’s hips were now moving frantically, almost brutally, the sounds of slapping skin turning louder, as he was getting closer and closer to his orgasm. Seeing the way, Nino arched his back, lost in the pleasure he was feeling, accompanied by the lustful sounds that escaped from his little mouth, whimpering and moaning like was enough to drive him over the edge sending his load of cum deep inside his slave. He continued to move until he had nothing more to ejaculate before turning him the other on his back.

 

“You have one minute to make yourself come.”

 

Nino didn’t need to hear anything else. He grabbed his leaking erection in hand and started pumping it furiously, his half-closed eyes never leaving his master’s face. He had been frustrated since the previous day and after getting fucked like this, he didn’t need to try hard. A few moments later, he was ejaculating hard all over his shirt and hand, his whole body jerking and trembling from the intensity. There was no sound; only a soundless gasp. The waves of pleasure had hit him hard, making him pant heavily.

 

“Clean yourself.” Nino managed to open his eyes to understand what it was exactly that Jun was asking him to. “With your mouth. Your tongue can surely do many things.”

 

Nino let out another moan, weaker this time, as he was exhausted. Nevertheless, he brought his covered-in-semen hand into his mouth licking it clean.

 

“Good boy.” Jun praised him. “Did you enjoy your little present?”

 

Nino let out a long sigh, the smile on his face becoming wide. He had.

 

Jun was smiling mischievously. “You better go and get a shower before you make me go for another round. I don’t want to hurt you. Ok?”

 

Nino nodded, trying to find his breath back.

 

“And once you’re done, come to finish cooking breakfast. I’m hungry and I bet you, too.”

 

“Yes, master!” Nino almost mewled, as he got on his feet. Before he could walk out of the kitchen, he was grabbed by his arm and turned around, receiving a small peck on his lips.

 

“You’ve been a really good boy, Ninomiya.”

 

Nino could only smile. “I’m happy, master.”

 

Jun ruffled his submissive’s sweaty hair before sending him away by pushing him softly on his back. “It’s good to know, now, hurry!”

 

Nino was smiling sheepishly as he headed upwards to the bathroom. He hadn’t felt more alive in years.

 

***

 

After having been back to his apartment to put a laundry and clean a bit because the next day he had to go to work, Nino was more than excited to be back at Jun’s loft. The other had told him that he wanted to present him to his closest friend. Nino had agreed because it only meant that his master was happy from him.

 

He had made sure that he looked the best he could, having chosen a total black look that made him look cute yet sexy. He wished Jun was proud of him. As he entered in the building, he didn’t miss the intense, and criticizing, gaze of the security in the entrance that he received. It had been quite a while since he cared about other people’s opinions. Now, he was only smirking. Yes! For that man, he was Matsumoto Jun’s lover. In reality, he was something different, or more correctly, _more_ than lover, but that wasn’t important. What mattered is that he was _Matsumoto Jun’s_.  

 

He got out on his master’s floor and checked his watch. It was seven thirty; the time, Jun had asked him to appear in front of his door and so, did he, pressing his index on the bell button. His smile was wide when his eyes met with his master as the latter opened the door. He was wearing a tight pair of dark blue jeans with a beige knitted shirt. It was casual, yet sophisticated. The man in front of him was sexy… Nino decided that no matter what the other was wearing (or not wearing) he was sexy.

 

“Master!” he said in a low voice not wanting Jun’s friend to hear him. The appreciative hint of smile the other had as he looked at him from head to toe was a clue that he had done the right choices.

 

“Come inside, Ninomiya.”

 

Nino stepped inside frowning to see not one but two other pair of shoes.

 

“He has brought his boyfriend along. Come.”

 

Nino followed Jun to the living room, where he saw two men, probably around Jun’s age, sitting side by side on the sofa. The one was slim and tall while the other was a bit shorter but wider. There was no doubt, though, that both were attractive.

 

“Nino, this is my friend Aiba Masaki and this is his boyfriend, Sakurai Sho.”

 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Ninomiya Kazu-”

 

“…nari! I know!” the man named Aiba Masaki said in a husky, a bit over-excited tone, smiling widely. “J has made sure that I don’t mispronounce your name.” he then, turned to Jun who was standing next to Nino. “But oh my God, J! He’s cute!”

 

“I know how to choose, Masaki.” Jun replied with a smirk. “Nino, could you bring four beers from the kitchen?”

 

“Of course, Matsumoto-sama.” It was weird to call each other differently but it was what they had decided. Those moments belonged only to them and no one else.

 

“Ah! I had missed that. _Matsumoto-sama!_ ”

 

Jun laughed but commented nothing on his friend’s remark. Nino couldn’t hear much as he went to the kitchen to bring the beers as asked by his master. When he came back to the living room, the three men were talking about a club.

 

“You should come!” Masaki insisted.

 

Jun sighed. “Fine but not now… It’s too early.”

 

“Whenever you feel that it’s ok.” Masaki replied before noticing Nino coming closer. “Oh! Nino-kun!”

 

Jun raised his eyebrow. “Since when did I allow you to call him Nino-kun?”

 

“Since the moment, I can’t call him Ninomiya or Kazunari.” Masaki said in a rather arrogant way, smirking, before lighting a cigarette up. “Ah! This is perfect!” Nino saw the taller man’s free hand going behind the shorter one’s neck, massaging it softly.

 

Jun took the cigarette from his friend’s hand. “No smoking in this loft. You know the rules.”

 

“I may know them but I tend to forget how fastidious you are when it comes to breaking them.” Sighing, Masaki turned to Sho and pecked his lips. “Sho-chan, I’ll be in the veranda to smoke. You, Mr. No-smoke-in-my-loft, I believe, you allow this, right?

 

Jun chuckled. “I guess I’d like to smoke, too. Let’s all go outside. I think it isn’t too cold.”

 

Nino was remaining silent, only answering the questions, Jun was ok with. It was fifteen minutes later, when he offered to bring more beers and Sho went to order pizzas, leaving the two friends alone outside.

 

He was caring the beers when he heard Masaki talking lower. “I admit I was amazed, J. He’s nothing like your older ones. He’s way too cute.”

 

“Sexiness doesn’t come along with muscles.”

 

“That was not what you were telling me when you were with my Sho-chan.”

 

Nino couldn’t believe in his ears. He looked back at the shorter man who was still on the phone for the pizzas. Was Sakurai Sho a former slave of his master? He had seen the last one and indeed, he was tall, rather imposing compared to Jun’s figure; quite similar was also this man on the phone while he was much shorter, thinner… it was said that he had a grace that was rare for men… of course, he had his gaze… he knew he could be sexy but… that was all about him. After knowing this about his master, he couldn’t help but feel uncertainty filling him up… He saw Sakurai Sho smiling at him, as he came closer. He was handsome, _very_ handsome, if he was honest. Nino sighed following him. Seeing the latter talking to his master, even if it was to tell him the pizzas would arrive in thirty minutes, was making his heart beat faster, more painful. He was jealous…

 

_What if he gets tired of me or I’m just a phase… since I’m that a different type?_

Lost as he was in his thoughts, he hadn’t realized that there was a pair of eyes locked on him, neither had he realized that the same pair of eyes were now staring at him from a distance of a few centimeters. It was only when he felt an arm wrapping around his waist that he noticed the other’s presence by him. Nino looked up coming across Jun’s gaze which reflected question and worry.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Nino bit his lower lip nodding. He didn’t want to make the other think that he was questioning him or, worse, _them_.

 

“It’s obvious that you are not…” Jun whispered.

 

Nino lowered his head. Was he that obvious? He felt a hand touching feather-like his cheek before taking a hold of his chin, pushing it upwards so that he could meet his master’s gaze.

 

“I guess, now, you may understand how I felt when I had to face your _Oh-chan_.” Nino gasped, not being able to believe in his ears. Had his master just admitted that he had been jealous? “That intimacy… between you two… I admit… was something I didn’t wish to see… because you belong to me…, Kazunari.”

 

“Master…” Nino whispered, feeling his eyes getting teary. Not only had the other said words that he had never expected to hear, at least, not so quickly, but he had also called him by his first name. _Kazunari…_ It sounded so beautiful, coming out from these lips. “I’m already yours…” he whispered in a trembling voice. The tight grip around him and the warmth, that the beautiful eyes in front of him were emitting, made him feel… reassured… he’d dare to say even… _loved_.

 

When Jun leaned closer to capture his lips in a demanding, passionate kiss, he had no reason to deny. He didn’t pay attention to the loud gasp and the chuckles that were coming from the other side of the veranda. What mattered to him is that Jun wanted him as much as he did him. He brought his hands around the other’s neck linking their bodies together. The way his master’s tongue was invading into his mouth was possessive, claiming, making Nino’s heart beat funnily in his chest.

 

“You are mine, Ninomiya Kazunari.” Jun whispered huskily on the smaller man’s lips once he broke the kiss. “Never forget that.” He murmured in a low voice, as his index wiped the traces of saliva on Nino’s lower lip that minutes ago was bitten.

 

Nino was panting from the intensity of the kiss and the turmoil of feelings he was experiencing at the moment, his cheeks blushed. “I won’t…” he managed to whisper in a trembling voice. “…because there’s nothing I wish more on this Earth, master…” It was the truth. He only wished to be owned by this man… and the more time he passed with him, the more he felt this wish becoming stronger. “I only want _you_.”

 

Jun gave him a warm smile before pecking his lips softly, in contrast to the almost brutal kiss he had landed on the other, minutes ago. “I’m glad… because I won’t allow you to escape from me.”

 

Nino had to control himself to not let a moan out. Jun must have taken notice because there was a hint of smirk on his face as he led him back to the other two men. Luckily there wasn’t any teasing and soon, the conversation was back to normal.

 

Nino kept staring at Jun… this whole time, his heart was beating faster… and now, he could tell that it wasn’t just the excitement… there was something else, as well; something calmer and warmer in the same time. He smiled shyly. He was now sure. He was in love with his master.

 

_Am I really allowed to feel this way?_

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

“Ninomiya-kun, would you pass me today’s orders?”

 

Nino shook his head turning to his co-worker. “Sorry, Maruyama-kun. What do you need?”

 

“Today’s orders. It’s past 12 already. Soon, the packages should be getting ready.”

 

Nino opened his file and sent it to the other, mumbling an apology for being absent-minded. The truth was that no matter how much he had tried to focus on work that day, it was just impossible. How could he concentrate when he had realized that there was perhaps something more than attraction when it came to the feelings he had for his master?

 

Of course, he liked him… a lot… he had wanted to be owned by him because he was sure that the other was the one who could offer him everything that he truly needed. But having romantic feelings for him? That was something… contradicting in Nino’s mind. He was meant to be Jun’s slave not lover… He could care for him, like him deeply, respect him, be there for him, enjoy his company but not love him. Love meant development of egoistical aspects… feelings of possession and equality.

 

Nino sighed as he tried to type the emails he was asked. This had never happened before with any of his masters. He had fallen in love only once in his life but that was back at high-school and out of the BDSM world. It was exactly that love that made him realize who he was and what he truly wanted from his life because as sincere as those feelings were, clearly weren’t strong enough to keep him with in that relationship because that person couldn’t give him what he needed. They were strong enough, though, to keep him in his life till the present.

 

_They have always told me, haven’t they?!_ He thought confused and sad. All his previous masters had underlined that fine line between caring too much and actually loving your master. Till now, he had never paid attention to it because he had never experienced it. He wanted exclusivity but out of the fear of being abandoned or being not respected as a submissive; not because he felt jealous as a man. Respect, trust and protection were the feelings that had always been the most important ones he was seeking in a BDSM relationship, nothing else. Such had also been the case with Matsumoto Jun. Of course, the fact that his new master was an admittedly handsome and sexy man was only a plus but at first, it was just that. What mattered is how the other would be able to impose himself on him; how he would make Nino obey or more correctly, _want_ to obey.

 

Nino had never expected to feel his heart beat for a different reason. Never… he had decided that he could live without love or more correctly, that love wasn’t meant for someone like him. Being more sensitive towards his master could lead him to misbehave and he didn’t want that.

 

_There’s no doubt… What I want above all is having Matsumoto Jun in my life as my master… the one person to whom I belong to entirely… But can I really love him?_ He asked himself, thousand different thoughts passing through his mind. A behavior like this would eventually bring problems, cause an unbalance in their relationship and he didn’t want that in any way, yet he couldn’t control the way his heart was beating when Jun took him in his arms the previous night and asked to tell him the whole truth about Satoshi and him.

 

Nino let out a small bitter laugh. _Satoshi…._ Wasn’t it funny? That the one who triggered his love in the present was the same person he had triggered it in the past as well?

\---

 

_“Ninomiya, I wish you tell me everything.”_

_Nino frowned. “About?”_

_“You and Ohno Satoshi. I know there’s something deeper between you two than just being friends.”_

_“But I’m only with y-”_

_Jun placed his index on Nino’s lips hushing him. “I’m not talking about now… But there’s no way you’ll make me believe that there has never ever been something more than friendship between you two. I just wish you to tell me everything.”_

_Nino sighed knowing he couldn’t lie to the other. “We’ve known each other since we were in grade school. He’s one year older than me… but somehow we started playing together. We lived pretty close, as well, so we pretty much met every day. That continued until I became a high school student. It was then that I started feeling… rather… strange with him…” the submissive mumbled, his voice fading away._

_“You realized that you liked him?” Jun asked and took a hold of Nino’s hand and stroked it to show him that he could go on._

_“I realized that I didn’t like it when he was given chocolates at Valentine’s Day. It wasn’t until the White day when I found chocolates in my locker… They were from him. My heart was beating funnily in my chest and I realized that I did like him… I dare to say that I had fallen in love without even noticing it. We went out on dates... movies, baseball games, fast food restaurants… Everything was ok until that summer we decided to move to the next… level…”_

_Jun’s eyes narrowed. “Did he hurt you?”_

_“No.” Nino shook his head. “I dare to say it was exactly because he didn’t hurt me. He was way too attentive and too sweet… It’s not that I didn’t enjoy it but I felt that something was missing. One time, three months later, I took the initiative and asked him to be… rougher…” Nino whispered with blushed cheeks. “He couldn’t… he treated me like some porcelain doll that would break… Soon, I started having dreams… of him… talking to me dirty… being rough… ordering me to do something… and I could feel myself writhe. At first, I didn’t know why… I had a wonderful boyfriend and I still missed something… something I couldn’t yet come to name._

_Around a year later, when I was seventeen we had a serious argument and I left. I was angry because he wouldn’t listen to me. I used a fake ID and entered the first bar I found. I must have been talking because after a while I found myself in one of the toilet cubicles getting… fucked roughly.” The words came out in a whisper. He didn’t dare to look up to his master. That belonged to the past but he still felt that he was disappointing the man next to him… that it was him the one he cheated on. He took a deep breath and continued in a trembling voice. “I should have panicked but to my surprise, I hadn’t…. With Oh-ch… Ohno… it was always love-making, this time, it was a fuck and I was actually enjoying it… or at least, my body was. It was the first time someone would talk to me in a way that could be described as insulting… and I found myself getting more aroused at the sounds of such words… for the first time in my life my whole body was on fire… That until it was over…_

_I had left the bar upset, and above all disgusted with myself. I had my boyfriend who loved me and took care of me, yet I had enjoyed the sex with a total stranger. I had betrayed him. I had cheated on him. The more I thought about it, the more confused I got. I could feel that it was something deeper… perhaps that part that I had always felt missing. Once I arrived home, I started searching... probably to find something that would justify my actions. It was that night that I came across the word masochist. It was that word that clicked in me. The more I read, the more I realized that was who I truly was and that it was that part of me that kept me from being entirely happy with him._

_I finally realized that I was not crazy… I was just… different. The next day, I talked to him after school. He was shocked… sad… but not disgusted as I thought he would. He didn’t yell at me either; even for having slept with someone else. He told me that he could do anything for me except from hurting me… I knew we couldn’t continue being together and he knew it, as well. So, we decided to remain good friends. He tried to understand me. I don’t think he has managed to but at least, he has never been critical, judging. He was by my side as I was discovering this world… He has always been there for me and-”_

_“He’s still in love with you.”_

_Nino let out a small laugh, noticing his master’s angry tone. He could tell though that he wasn’t angry with him. “No, he’s not. I can assure you, master, that he’s madly in love with his boyfriend of five years now!”_

_Jun raised his eyebrow. “Ohno Satoshi has a boyfriend?”_

_“Yes! Matsu-nii! Matsuoka Masahiro.” Nino hurried to add catching the way his master was staring at him._

_“That doesn’t change the fact that he still cares a lot about you…”_

_“He’s my best friend, master. He’s like… a brother to me.”_

_“He’s also your first.” Jun whispered with gritted teeth._

_“I wish it had been you…” Nino whispered without realizing it, his gaze locked on his lap._

_“What did you just say?”_

_“Eh?! Ah…” Nino looked at his master bewildered. “No… nothing…”_

_Jun smiled fondly. “I wish that too but don’t worry, Ninomiya. Even if I wasn’t, I’ll make sure it will be only **me** the one you will remember. I have made my plans to make you forget about everyone else…” _

_Nino bit his lower lip to muffle the moan that threatened to escape from the back of his throat. “I’m happy to know that, master, but I can assure you… from the first day I saw you, you’re the only one that lingers in my mind… so much that…” he gasped for a second just to hush. ‘What was I about to utter?! Am I an idiot? And since when would I enjoy something like that?’ He couldn’t reveal such a crazy thought to the other. What would he think of him?_

_“That…?” Jun insisted, noticing Nino’s distress._

_“N… nothing…” Nino mumbled with difficulty._

_“Speak, Ninomiya.” Jun ordered, in a dominating tone. “And don’t think to lie to me. I **will** know.”_

_“… I… I think that I would… enjoy…”_

_“What, Ninomiya?” Jun sounded more impatient._

_“…even complete… vanilla… with you…” Nino gulped seeing his master’s shocked gaze. “It’s not that I want it! Honestly, master! I just thought that with you, even that would be satisfying to me... I mean… uhm… theoretically…”_

_Jun got up and headed to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. “Let’s go to sleep.” he ordered Nino with an indescribable face, once he was back in the living room._

_“Yes, master.” Nino whispered back following his master with his head lowered._

\---

 

_Why did I have to say such a stupid thing? When I’m not actually craving for vanilla stuff?!_ He sighed deeply. He was sure he had fucked things up. It wasn’t that he was into vanilla sex anyway… It was more because he realized he had fallen completely for him… that not only didn’t he mind the warm arms around him, caressing him softly after their sessions but he was seeking for the safety the other was making him feel. They had been together for a while now and the more time they spent together, the more he felt these feelings getting stronger. The problem though wasn’t him… but his master. What did the other truly think of his words? He hadn’t commented on them… he had chosen to behave as if Nino had never spoken them and the submissive didn’t know what to think.

 

Nino sighed deeply for the nth time that day when he heard his phone buzzing. His eyes sparkled when he saw that Jun had texted him.

 

From: **Matsumoto-sama**

Ninomiya, I’ll be expecting you

at my house at 19:00. I want you to

be all prepared for tonight’s dinner.

Don’t be late or you’ll face the consequences.

 

 

Nino bit his lower lip, feeling a rush of excitement running through his veins. He hurried to type his answer.

 

 

To: **Matsumoto-sama**

Master,

Always your wish is my command!

I’ll be at your house at 19:00.

Impatient to see you! I’ve been

thinking about you the whole day.

 

 

He read it a couple of times before sending the text. He had been asked to always tell the other how he felt when he was away from him. He wasn’t lying… he _was_ thinking about him… and he was impatient to find out what his master had planned for him. That night, they would meet with Satoshi and his boyfriend at a restaurant. Jun had been insisting on meeting them the very next day.

 

Nino could tell it was linked to the fact that his master had found out about his past with his friend but he couldn’t come to imagine what the other had exactly in his mind.

 

His phone buzzed again.

 

From: **Matsumoto-sama**

Be patient a few more hours.

Then, not only will you be thinking

of me but much more…, Ninomiya.

Just don’t be late.

 

 

Nino felt a shiver running down his spine. _Master…_

***

 

“Kazu, are you alright?”

 

Nino looked at his friend with a strained smile. This was the second time Satoshi had asked him, if he was alright. They had been a little more than thirty minutes in the restaurant and he knew he may look a bit… stiff… as well as he knew that his master was staring at him. “I told you, Oh-chan,” the name was spoken in a whisper. He wish he didn’t have to call him like that but he couldn’t since Matsuoka was there, as well. “I’m just a little tired…” he mumbled while trying to find a more comfortable way to sit.

 

“And I thought that you were getting bored with us here, wanting to leave and have some fun with your boyfriend!” Matsuoka said playfully before he drank more of his beer.

 

“I don’t think that Kazunari is bored…” Jun replied instead of Nino, his hand caressing feather like his submissive’s cheek. “He has been telling me how great friends you are to him and how much he enjoys your company. As for the fun… I don’t think that it’s something he misses, right, Kazunari?” Jun turned his gaze to Nino, smirking.

 

Nino shook his head. “Of course not.”

 

“They remind me of our honeymoon phase, Sato!” the taller man said to Satoshi who smiled with a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

“You! Stop it!” Satoshi cleared his throat before turning his attention to Jun. “So, Matsumoto-san, you have your own company?”

 

Jun sipped some of his beer. “Yes. It’s not the biggest company but I’ve worked hard to bring it where it is at the moment. I must admit that-” he didn’t have the time to finish his words as his phone buzzed. “That’s my consultant.” He whispered as he looked at its screen. “I must get this, excuse me.” He pecked Nino’s cheek, just before the latter’s body jerked weirdly again. “I promise, it won’t take much time, Kazunari.”

 

Nino let out a long sigh before he whispered an ok, his eyes avoiding those of his master’s.

 

“You’ve hit the jackpot, Nino!” Matsuoka said once Jun had gone. “He’s handsome, rich and seems to be crazily into you!”

 

It was the last words that made Nino turn his gaze to his friend’s boyfriend. “You think so, Masahiro-kun?”

 

“Yes! Only a blind would miss it! The guy is melting for you… and you don’t seem too far from that, as well!”

 

“I really like him…” Nino whispered before frowning, his hands holding the edge of the table with force.

 

“Kazu, are you alright? You seem as if you’re in pain or something.”

 

Nino tried to smile reassuringly. “Today, there was a lot of work and didn’t have the time to take breaks and get up… It’s my waist that’s been giving me pain from time to time… Not anything important! Really!”

 

“You should ask Jun to give you a massage!” Matsuoka said playfully. “Not only will you be pain free but also sexually satisfied! Success guaranteed!” he whispered winking.

 

“Matsu! Please!”

 

“I love it when your cheeks get all red… but it’s not as if I’m lying, Sato… and you know it!”

 

Nino sighed with a smile.

 

“What?” Satoshi asked Nino half-annoyed, half-embarrassed.

 

“I was just thinking that you two are seriously made for each other.”  

 

It was Satoshi’s turn to sigh but didn’t comment anything on Nino’s words.

 

Nino said nothing more. He wanted to hope that it would be the case of him and Jun, too… perhaps, not exactly like his friends but in their own personal way. He was about to look if his master was coming back when it happened again. He brought the glass of water to his mouth and drank half of it in one go. He closed his eyes. He had to not show anything to his friends.

 

“I’m sorry for that…” Jun said as he came back and sat next to Nino. “We work on this new project and there are many details that need to be taken care of.”

 

“Don’t worry.” Satoshi mumbled, his eyes still looking at his friend with concern.

 

“So, would you like dessert? I’d personally enjoy some cheesecake…” Jun said as if there was anything wrong. “How about you, Kazunari? What would you say about a banana split?” Nino could only nod, not trusting his voice at the moment. “And you?” Jun asked the couple in front of them.

 

\---

 

“Ohno Satoshi looked to be really in love with his boyfriend.” Jun said casually as he started his car engine. Nino didn’t say anything in reply. “Although, I must admit that I didn’t exactly like the way you were calling him ‘Oh-chan’.”

 

Nino was now biting his lower lip so hard that he felt a metallic taste in his mouth. He looked at his master, hoping that he would actually pay attention to him.

 

Jun had been staring back but with a raised eyebrow. “Don’t look at me like that, Ninomiya.”

 

Nino had to gulp when he realized that would be all he get. Fifteen minutes had passed by and he felt more and more uncomfortable. He knew he shouldn’t speak… he had been ordered not to speak but he felt like fainting. “Please, master, I can’t hold it any longer.”

 

Jun looked at his submissive displeased. He could see his state… but he had been clear that he wouldn’t have the right to talk. “You just lost your first chance, Ninomiya. Make sure not to lose your second and last one.” He said as his right hand pressed the button he had been keeping in his pocket once again.

 

Nino put his hand over his mouth in a desperate way to remain silent knowing that his master meant his every word. 

 

***

 

Jun smiled at the security guard at the entrance before nodding to Nino to follow him faster. The latter was trying his best but it wasn’t the easiest task.

 

“Hurry up or this is all you get tonight.”

 

Nino gulped. He could sense that the words weren’t simply spoken as a threat. He knew Jun would do it which meant that he had to hurry the best he could.

 

Jun, on the other hand, could see through the elevator mirror his submissive’s state. The other had accepted his proposition and still hadn’t uttered their safe word… _You may have gritted teeth, baby, but deep inside you’re enjoying this!_ He thought smirking. It wasn’t that the whole situation was leaving him unaffected. He’d be lying if he said it did… above all, though, it was entertaining.

 

“C’mon.” he said, once they had reached his floor. He unlocked the door and asked the small-figured man to enter. “Stay silent.” he ordered before climbing up the stairs vanishing from his submissive’s field of vision. He changed into more comfortable clothes and came back to the living room where Nino was still standing at the same spot. Seeing the flushed face of the other looking at him with begging eyes was making him the happier man on Earth at the moment. _You’re begging me in silence… such a good boy you are, Ninomiya…_ “I have work to do. Ok, Ninomiya?”

 

Nino nodded knowing he wasn’t allowed to speak yet. He could tell that his master was silently approving his attitude and deep inside he was feeling proud… proud because he was making his master happy, even if the situation was at the limit to become unbearable to him.

 

“You’re doing great, Ninomiya.” Jun whispered in his ear before he went to his office that was located next to the living room.

 

Nino could hear his master talking on the phone. He wanted to sit but it was impossible. He couldn’t walk either so all he could do was just stand there and wait hoping his master would eventually come to him.

 

Twenty minutes had passed by, when he saw the office doors slide open and Jun looking at him with a mischievous stare. “Come here.” Nino took a deep breath before walking closer to the other. “Close the door behind you.”

 

Jun was about to sit on his leather chair when the soft click of the door was heard. He had turned his attention to his pc screen when he uttered the next words. “Undress yourself, making sure it doesn’t fall out.”

 

Nino knew that even if his master pretended not to pay attention to him, he actually did. He took off his upper clothes before it came the turn of his trousers. He gasped as he unzipped them and lowered them trying not to bench too much. He had tried to stay silent but he couldn’t help the moan that escaped from the back of his throat as it happened again. He looked pleadingly at his master who still had his eyes on his pc.

 

“Done?” Jun asked with a raised eyebrow. Nino bit his lower lip as he pushed the trousers away. “Now, come here.”

 

Nino was surprised to find himself being lifted, his master’s hands on his buttocks, pressing them together before he was made to sit on the latter’s lap.

 

“Now, give me your hands.”

 

In less than a minute, the submissive found himself sitting on his master with his hands tied together in front of him with the tie that Jun had been wearing at the dinner.

 

“I have to make one last call. You will stay silent. Am I understood?”

 

Nino gulped but nodded. “You can speak, Ninomiya. Is everything clear?”

 

“Y… yes, master.” Nino answered in a weak, trembling voice.

 

“Good.” Jun said with a smirk written all over his face as he pressed some buttons on the phone on his desk. 

 

Nino wanted to scream when he realized he could listen to the beeps. Jun had called with the speakers on which meant that if he made even the slightest of sounds, he would be heard at the other end of the call.

 

“Yes? Hiroshita-san? Good evening, I’m Matsumoto Jun. Yes. I spoke earlier with Yamada-san and I have no important objections. The only matter that concerns me is the schedule. Wouldn’t it be wiser if we were a couple of days ahead just in case…”

 

Nino couldn’t pay attention to what his master was saying. How could he when one hand was playing with his hardened nipples? The alteration from feather-like to heavier touches, even small pinches was making his body tremble. He had to bite his lower lip harshly not to let a moan come out from his mouth.

 

He started taking small puffy breaths when he felt the other hand which till then was caressing in small circling movements his waist moving south to his buttocks squeezing them. It was too much… The sensations were too many and too intense… He knew his master was doing it on purpose to make sure his spot was hit consistently. He wanted to cover his mouth but his hands were tied in front of his chest. Jun made him look at him with a challenging gaze. Nino whimpered when he felt it again. Tears started building up in his eyes… It had been four and a half hours since he had the vibrator inside of him and the cock ring around the base of his now-painful member… four hours of teasing in front of his friends. Jun had made sure to activate the vibration in the moment he was the least expecting it. He knew the other was doing it so that he couldn’t forget to whom he belonged to… but now that he was sitting this close from his master, it was just impossible to remain silent. 

 

A whimper was heard before it turned to a painful moan.

 

“Matsumoto-san? What was that? Is everything ok?” Hiroshita asked from the other end of the call.

 

“Just my… cat… She’s being naughty…” Jun replied, his narrowed eyes never leaving Nino’s face. He pinched the inner thigh of his submissive, making sure the latter took the message.  “What you were saying, Hiroshita-san? Ah… yes…”

 

Nino was trying to concentrate on breathing. His master was touching him while activating the vibration inside him. At some point the call ended, making him sigh in relief.

 

“Tell me, Ninomiya. What was exactly the part of the phrase ‘remain silent’ that you didn’t understand?”

 

Nino lowered his head. “I’m sorry, master…”

 

Jun growled. “You are lucky that I’m on my limits, otherwise you’d be sent to sleep without anything more.” He pushed his chair a bit back and made his submissive get on his knees right in front of him. “Jerk me off… with your hands.”

 

Nino realized that he had to do everything with his hands tied as they were. After several failed tries, he managed to open his master’s trousers and get his erection free. He moved a bit closer letting out a short moan as the vibrator moved along with him. He took a hold of the heavy cock, the best he could, and wrapped his palms around it firmly before moving them up and down.

 

Jun let his head fall on the back of his leather chair, closing his eyes. Seeing his sub trembling the way he had during the dinner in front of his two friends had been more than arousing… It was as if he owned him in front of the man who had been his first because he had to make it clear to Nino who his master was and whom he should think of.

 

“Yes… like this…” Jun said huskily, allowing himself to be driven deeper into the pleasure the other was offering to him. His hands took a good grip of Nino’s hair, altering between caress and pulling. “Such a good boy, Ninomiya… so dexterous… your… hands are as talented as… your tongue…”

 

Nino smiled at hearing such words coming out from his master’s mouth and tried to impress him even more. A few minutes later, he had already found a good rhythm, noticing satisfied that Jun was getting closer and closer to the edge. What he hadn’t expected was the vibrator inside him to get activated on the maximum level. He almost screamed, his hands freezing instantly. The sensation was way too intense to be able to focus on his task. Not only had he been teased and aroused for hours but also was giving his master a handjob… The feel of the hot flesh against the skin of his hands and the sound of the erotic groans and moans that echoed in the room was making him be at the edge even more, if that was possible. The whole situation was driving him insane from the need to come. He had to bite his inner lip painfully not to let the loud scream that was threatening to leave his throat out.  

 

“Why did you stop?” Jun asked in a low voice between heavy pants. “Did I ask you to stop, Ninomiya?”

 

Nino hurried to shake his head negatively before taking a deep breath in an attempt to stay focused and resume his task. Soon, he could feel precum on his fingers. He wanted to moan. His mouth was watering up as he saw his fingers glittering in the juices he was in a way causing to get produced. He let out a mewl-like whimper without noticing.

 

“Always thirsty for cum… I could… tell you’d be… but this… much…? Ne… ver…”

 

Nino looked up at Jun with begging eyes.

 

Jun let out a low growl before his lips curved in a smirk. “No taste, tonight. I have something else in mind, Ninomiya.”

 

Nino frowned but dared to say nothing more. He didn’t want to make his master angry.

He ignored the chuckle that was heard and continued to jerk his master off in a faster rhythm. The erection had grown even bigger in his hands as the hips were thrusting forward in a need to gain more friction. He could see how more precum was coming out from the slit. He had never felt the way he did now by giving a handjob, neither had he looked so closely any of his other master’s cocks. This one though was Jun’s and it felt perfect in his hands, heavy and hard as it was… it almost felt as if he was holding the symbol of the other man’s virility… He closed his eyes moaning. He could remember how hot and smooth it had felt in his mouth as it violently fucked it till it hit the back of his throat… how it had felt inside him… how much it had stretched him… how powerfully it had fucked him… how it had made him feel complete and owned… And there he was, feeling it between his hands, holding it and giving it the attention it deserved.

 

His breathing had turned erratic. He was insatiable for everything the man in front of him had… He wanted to give everything he had to him… His heart skipped a beat at the realization. He had been wanting this, yes; he had been hoping he’d get that with Jun, yes; he had been seeing the signs but actually feeling this need to that extent? It was the first time he had no doubt. He let out a shaky moan as he could feel his own member swelling more. Everything was too much… overwhelming… his heart was pounding in his chest, his hands were getting sweaty and had to use all his strength not to let them start shaking, his ears were buzzing… he felt like crying from joy, screaming from the intense feelings of arousal that had conquered his body.

 

He wanted to look at the other. He was allowed to do that… and so did he. He looked up at Jun, not knowing how many of this storm of emotions he felt at the moment could be reflected in his eyes, gasping when he saw the beautiful dark eyes of his master staring back at him. Nino could see nothing but raw, lustful passion and desire… but there was something else as well… they weren’t cold… distant… they had a certain warmth, concern. Love was something Nino couldn’t dare to even think. But he was happy… because Jun was his master. Jun had chosen him… he was the one that was giving Jun pleasure at the moment. Nino let his index brush with a bit more pressure over the slit gaining a soundless gasp from the other. The only thing that Nino could think was how beautiful Jun was… _perfect… and he’s my master…_

 

In one fast move, and before he could realize exactly what was happening, he found himself being lifted from the ground and getting bent over the desk, the cold surface of the glass causing him to whimper as his buttocks were in perfect view for his master. He was overwhelmed by the whole advance of things that couldn’t control himself from scream as the vibrator was abruptly taken off and replaced the next second by his master’s hard erection that entered him till the base in a fluid move. There was no wait for adjustment; there was no need for anyway. His body was simply following the fast rhythm of his master, as the latter was sending his member in powerful thrusts deeper and deeper inside him. Nino had closed his eyes, with a tired smile on his face, as he kept feeling the pulsating cock moving inside him, filling him up in a way he knew, he’d never get tired of.

 

There were only low groans heard in the room as the moves became more and more frantic and uncoordinated. There was something animalistic about the way Jun was fucking the smaller man but also something really passionate. His nails were buried deep in the hot flesh of the slim hips, holding Nino possessively. He had never taken his eyes away all this time that Nino was giving him a handjob. He couldn’t tell for sure what kind of thoughts were passing through his submissive’s mind but there was no doubt that they were about him. He had never seen someone being like this while pleasuring him. There was a sentiment of selflessness in the way he was moving his hands around him… no hint of hiding the arousal he felt for giving him pleasure… and then there was the gaze… that beautiful, dark gaze, as if the smaller man was admiring him… almost worshiping him… and he couldn’t handle it any longer. After all these hours of arousal, he finally had the chance to feel the other around him.

 

“Don’t… stay lifeless…, Ninomiya. Move… Show me how… mu…ch you huh… want… m… me inside you…” Jun whispered with difficulty as he angled his hips so that he could hit Nino’s spot dead on.  

 

“Ma… masssster… ahhh… nnnggg…. huh…” Nino moaned, trying to meet his master’s thrust in the middle with as much power was left in him. 

 

Jun groaned when he felt the other pushing back in the best way he could. He knew he had brought him to his limits more than ever before, yet there he was obeying his every request without uttering a single complain.

 

“Ni… nomi…yaa… fuck…” he moaned as his hips thrusted a couple more times before slipping out the last second and sending his load of hot cum allover his buttocks and lower back, marking him. It had been a while since he had come this hard. It was almost as if seeing his white cum landing on the soft, pale skin, was making him ejaculate more.

 

There was a small moan that reached his ears which made him smile satisfied. He let himself fall on his chair, his eyes never leaving the now-glittering from sweat and cum skin of the other who remained bent over his desk.

 

“How does it feel, Ninomiya…, having my cum over yourself?”

 

“I… love it…, master…” the other replied almost in whimpers.

 

Jun knew that it was about time to allow Nino to come. He took a couple of deep breaths to regulate his breathing before he stood up and made the other sit on his desk, not caring if the glass would get stained by his cum.

 

“You want to come, don’t you?” He asked whispering in Nino’s left ear. To his satisfaction, he saw his submissive arch his back his whole body trembling from anticipation. Jun brought his right hand over the almost purple head of the neglected cock, smirking when he saw it twitching under his feather-like touch. “You want it bad…”

 

Nino felt like fainting. “Please, master…”

 

Without breaking the eye-contact, Jun untied Nino’s hands and opened the first draw on his left in order to take out a small bottle of lube. He applied some on Nino’s fingers before putting it back and sitting on his chair. “You can but only by fucking yourself with your fingers. Once you have four inside, I’ll take the cock ring off.”

 

Nino knew he wouldn’t have another chance. With as much power was left in him, he opened his legs and inserted his index into the most intimate part of his body. It had already been perfectly stretched from the vibrator and his master’s cock. Desperate for release, he immediately added the second and third moving them quickly. It wasn’t only because he was dying to finally come. This position was leaving him exposed to his master’s eyes which was something that was making him even more eager to do what he was asked.

 

“C’mon, Ninomiya. I’m sure you can reach your spot… Show me how talented you can be… Fuck yourself properly…” There was an impatience in Jun’s voice that made Nino let out a long moan.

 

Nino crooked his fingers brushing his spot, exactly like his master had requested. He already was a bit oversensitive, causing his body to writhe on top of his master’s desk, looking like a fish out of the water. He couldn’t remain seated, as he was. His back found the cold surface of the glass, his eyes rolling back as he kept brushing his spot again and again.

 

“I said four, Ninomiya. Four.” Jun’s low voice reached his ears, causing him to whimper. He had to find a way to add the fourth finger. His position was not the most convenient but at the state he was at the moment, he couldn’t care less about how he looked.

 

It was after a while that he realized it wasn’t only his pants that echoed in the room but also his master’s heavy ones.

 

“Fuck, you look… so hot… so…”

 

“MAAAASTER…!” Nino screamed at the top of his lungs the moment he felt the cock ring vanishing from around his heavy erection allowing him to come hard all over himself, cum landing on his lower abdomen, even his chest, his whole body jerking from the intensity. “Nnnn… ma… master…” he kept moaning, still under the effect of the long-awaited orgasm. He had never felt more desperate to come but also never this overwhelmed. It had been the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. He was breathing heavily, his eyes closed, not having the power to move.

 

He was still panting when he felt his master’s hand bringing him back to his sitting position and a hot breath landing straight to his half-agape mouth.

 

“Open your eyes.” Jun ordered him.

 

Nino immediately obeyed, moaning at the image of his master pumping himself furiously.

 

Jun had never expected to get aroused this quickly but it was inevitable. The other was simply too hot as he pleasured himself, moaning loud, while his body was squirming around from the intensity. He made the smaller man stand on his legs, leaning against the desk so that he wouldn’t fall and continued masturbating himself faster until he came hard for the second time over his submissive’s genitals and lower abdomen, mixing their cum together.

 

Nino sent his head back at the sensation. He had been covered in all intimate parts of his body that night. It was then when it hit him. He had felt his master’s hot cum against his face, he had tasted it in his mouth, as he had swallowed everything, he had felt it being shot deep inside him and now, both his buttocks and cock were covered by it. He smiled at the realization. It was almost as if his master was owning him part by part… symbolically, methodically… and he liked it… so damn much.

 

“How does it feel, Ninomiya? How does it feel to have your cock covered in my cum?”

 

“It… it feels hot…, ma… ster…” Nino whispered, not having the power to speak louder.

 

“So…, you like it…” Jun asked huskily, his arm around Nino’s waist in order to keep him close to him. “You like having my cum on you… On both your ass and dick… on your balls… Staining your skin?”

 

“I… don’t simply like it. I love it, master… I want to have it on me, in me… everywhere…” the submissive whispered before opening his eyes, meeting Jun’s. “…because it’s yours, master… because _I_ am yours…”

 

Jun closed his eyes sighing deeply. There was no other surely knew what to say.

 

\---

 

Nino couldn’t help but smile when he realized his master wasn’t pushing him away when he clang on him. Being carried to the bathroom, princess-like, was something he could have only dreamt of. He knew it was a part of the aftercare but it was more than he thought, he ever get to experience. Feeling the hot skin of his master against his made his heart beat faster… feeling his master’s hands massaging his scalp as the latter was washing his hair was just too much for him. Twenty minutes later, they were both in the bathtub, Nino sitting across Jun, in a comfortable silence. The hot water felt soothing against his skin but there was something he was missing.

 

“Master?” Nino asked in a whisper, not knowing if he could ask for it or not… but he had to try. Jun had asked him to always be honest and never hide anything from him.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Could… could you… hold me?”

 

Jun smiled warmly as he opened his arms. Nino hurried to feel the other, allowing his back rest against his master’s torso. It felt magical being held like this. Jun was holding him firmly, while his mouth was ghosting on top of Nino’s wet hair.

 

“I love being in your arms, master.” Nino whispered in all honesty, feeling calm. He snuggled closer, in a try to feel the other even more.

 

“I love holding you in my arms, Kazunari.”

 

Nino’s heart skipped a beat. His master had done it again. _Kazunari…_ he bit his lower lip not to let any weird sound escape from his mouth. Suddenly, all those confusing thoughts rushed into his head, making him nervous.

 

“Is everything ok?” Jun asked worryingly.

 

“I… yes…”

 

Jun sighed, taking Nino’s chin between his index and thumb, making the other look at him. “What is it?”

 

“I just… feel… I…” Nino bit his lower lip. “…li…ke you very… much, master!”

 

Jun leaned closer and pecked his lips softly. “I like you, too. You’re the submissive I’ve always dreamt of having, Ninomiya. It feels as if all my life, I was waiting for you. So far, you’re doing so well… better than I expected.”

 

Nino smiled, trying to ignore the small stinging pain he had felt for a second in his heart when he heard his master’s last words. He had been a good slave. “I will try my best to always make you happy and proud, master.”

 

“I know.” Jun whispered before pecking his lips once again.

 

Nino said nothing more as he let his head rest in the hook of Jun’s neck. _Why am I feeling like this…?_

 

***

 

Jun hadn’t been able to sleep that night, his mind being occupied with the man next to him. The truth was that he felt confused… _again._ He couldn’t stop replaying Nino’s words. _“… I think that I would enjoy… even complete… vanilla… with you… It’s not that I want it! Honestly, master! I just thought that with you, even that would be satisfying to me... I mean… uhm… theoretically…”_

And then… there was the happenings during the aftercare earlier… he wasn’t stupid. He could feel the way Nino had clung on him as he carried him upstairs to the bathroom; he could see the hesitation to ask to be hugged… the reluctance when he had told him that he liked him… the hurt in his eyes before he allowed himself to be hugged. It had been since Masaki and Sho had visited them. It was more than obvious to him that the smaller man had felt jealous when he found out about Sho being his ex-slave, even if it had only been for a very short period of time. It was also obvious that the other sought for physical touch... and Jun was sure it wasn’t only because of the need to feel protected.

 

He sighed, his eyes never leaving the sleeping figure of his submissive next to him. From the beginning, there had been a connection between them; there was doubt about that but what was exactly that connection? And up to what point?

 

He couldn’t lie to himself. The way, he was sure Nino had felt earlier, was similar to what he had experienced. He wanted to own the other; body and soul… he knew the other also wanted that… they were on the right track… yet, he felt that there was something else his submissive seemed to be wanting to give him… something he had never thought of with any of his previous relationships. And he knew, from the way his heart was beating at the moment, that deep inside he wasn’t appalled by the thought of it. On the contrary, it seemed quite… thrilling… mysteriously appealing to him.

 

Sighing, he got off the bed without caring to put on anything. He looked at his idol in the mirror as if he could find the answer. _Is this even possible? Am I supposed to feel like that?_ He sighed. _Why should it be so damn confusing and complicated?_ There was a sound of ruffling sheets that made him look at the bed. The other was now on his side, his hints of curves being bathed in the moonlight, as the latter entered from the large window. Jun’s heart skipped a beat. He had never been drawn to someone like this ever before. He looked back at himself letting out a trembling sigh. He wanted to own him… body, soul… he let out a sigh. “And… heart…” he whispered in a trembling voice.

 

He sat back on the bed and grabbed his phone to send a text to Masaki. It was almost two am but he needed to speak to him. He needed to have a second opinion… a point of view out of their world.

 

“Master?” he heard Nino’s voice from behind.

 

He put his phone on the bedside table and lied back on the bed, his eyes falling on his submissive’s face. “Did I wake you up?”

 

“No. I just… felt a little thirsty.”

 

Jun smiled warmly. “You wait here.”

 

“But…”

 

“It’s an order.”

 

“As… you wish, master.” Nino mumbled.

 

Jun went to the small table where there was a jug with fresh water and filled a glass. “Here…”

 

Nino took it and drank it with a small frown. Was everything ok?

 

“Thank you, master.” He whispered as he put the glass on his bedside table.

 

He gasped when he felt Jun’s thumb brushing the corner of his mouth. “There was a drop of water.” His master whispered, his eyes focused on his lips. “Ninomiya?” Jun asked his gaze going upwards, meeting with Nino’s.

 

“Yes, master?”

 

“I know it’s not the most appropriate time… and surely it’s a bit early but I’ve given it some thought and… seeing you sleeping by my side made me realize that it’s what I want the most.” Nino felt his heartbeat raising second by second. “I would like you to move in with me. You could still work… I wouldn’t ask you to depend on me from the first month but I would like us to go to the next step. I want you to be here.”

 

Nino couldn’t hide his surprise. “There’s nothing I’d like more, master. I want to be with you… always…”

 

Jun sighed relieved. He hadn’t planned on asking that yet… but then again, it was almost as if he was exploring hidden, unknown sides of his with this man.

 

“Let’s sleep, now. We have to get up early.”

 

“Yes, master.”

 

Jun closed his eyes, his hand wrapped around Nino’s waist, hoping he would be able to find the answers he was looking for.

 

***

 

 Masaki was shaking his head with a hint of smirk at the corner of his lips. _Sometimes, you make things complicated yourself, J…_ he had just arrived at his apartment when he received his friend’s text. “I think we must have a serious talk.” he mumbled in a low voice as he took off his shoes by the entrance and headed to the bedroom.

 

The view, his eyes met, was breathtaking. His tongue brushed his lower lip as he got rid of his clothes on his way to the king size bed. “I will never understand how you manage to get rid of your pajamas, Sho-chan, but I will always be grateful to you for it…” His lover was sleeping prone on the bed with his round butt in perfect view. “So beautiful…” Masaki whispered as his right hand caressed feather-like Sho’s back from his nape to the curve of his waist. “and sexy…” he let his hand, follow the curves lower.

 

He couldn’t help but feel aroused. How could he not be when seduction was so provocatively close to him? “I’m so happy, I feel no confusion or doubt for loving you…” he whispered as he let the tip of his tongue leave a trail following the other’s spine downwards.

 

He opened Sho’s legs a bit and kneeled behind him so that his face was right in front of his lover’s most intimate part. His mouth attached to the soft skin of the firm buttocks while his hands were massaging them slowly. The skin was soft and tender, making him moan. He moved south… opening them so that he could have a perfect view. He felt his throat getting dry. He needed to taste the other. Closing his eyes, he came closer… his tongue brushing the tight ring of muscles and circling around the opening a few times before he let slide inside. He made sure there would be a lot of saliva so that he didn’t hurt his lover. He could feel that the other was still sleeping but the effects of his actions were starting to be showing. The slow, deep breaths had given way to quicker puffs. Smirking he started sending his tongue deeper, crooking it in a way that it mimicked his fingers… he knew him well. He knew exactly where he should touch his lover so that the latter would lose himself in the pleasure.

 

“Mmm…”

 

Masaki smirked but never stopped.

 

“Ma… Mmmasaki?” Sho asked, still sounding sleepy mixed up with confusion and arousal.

 

Masaki moaned in reply gaining a loud one from Sho while his body trembled. _Finally…_ he thought as he took his tongue out, replacing with his index. Sho couldn’t help but grip the sheets underneath him, arching his back like a bow as his spot was brushed.

 

“What… did…? Ah…”

 

Masaki turned him around, smirking seductively when he saw that Sho’s member was half erected. He didn’t want to lose another minute. “It’s your fault… lying in the middle of my bed all naked with your butt up in the air…” he whispered before he took Sho’s cock into his mouth.

 

Sho’s head fell backwards. It wasn’t very usual to be the one receiving a blowjob from his lover, making it every time intense. He didn’t know what had triggered his lover to be this eager to please him and be so giving. He just knew that whatever it was, he should be thankful to it or them.

 

Masaki was eagerly howling his cheeks, sucking deeply as he moved his head up and down, while his hand was moving between the balls and the perineum. Sho put his hand on his lover’s hair to warn him but the other slapped it away, not showing any intension to get away. His moves turned faster and faster until he felt Sho’s body freezing right before he sent his load of hot semen right down his throat. He swallowed everything with a low moan before he climbed upwards and claimed in a possessive, almost brutal way Sho’s lips.

 

The latter opened his mouth allowing Masaki’s tongue brush against his, tasting the bitterness of his own cum. He knew what was following and he was more than pleased to give it to his lover. He raised his legs up in the air, opening them the best he could, so that Masaki could move. In one fast move, he felt the familiar stretching feel in his lower back. Masaki moaned closing his eyes, not moving for a few seconds.

 

“Wrap your legs around my back.” Masaki said in a low voice, his eyes staring at Sho’s, darkened from lust.

 

Sho hurried to do as asked. He felt the heavy cock leaving his body until there was only the tip inside him before it came back in full force. Masaki was never holding back when he was doing him and Sho couldn’t be any happier for that. After a couple only of thrusts, the rhythm changed, becoming more and more erratic. Masaki couldn’t hold it any longer, allowing his hips to move on their own, his nails marking his lover’s naked torso, as his body jerked one last time before he ejaculated hard into the small hole. He collapsed on top of Sho, not having the power to move.

 

“I’m so happy that I can love you without feeling confused...” he whispered, once he found his breath back, his fingers brushing through Sho’s hair.

 

“Something happened?”

 

Masaki smiled mischievously. “Don’t tell me you didn’t like my way of informing you I’m back home…”

 

“I would lie if I said that I _only_ liked it, Masaki…”

 

Masaki smirked his hand slapping playfully the side of Sho’s hips. “Naughty boy…” he got off the bed before looking at Sho over his shoulder. “You’ll understand later but now, how about we take a _shower_?”

 

Sho smiled knowing exactly what was his lover hinting behind his question. “I’d love one…” he whispered before following the other to the bathroom.

 

Minutes later, his hands were trying to hold onto the fogged glass as his lover was fucking him from behind under the hot water in the shower. Their moans were echoing better there than in the bedroom while the sounds of their skin slapping against each other were only making him moan louder. There was an eagerness in their moves both meeting in the middle, wanting to come for the second time that night.

 

\---

 

“I could tell that this Ninomiya Kazunari loved him. If only you could see how jealous he looked, when he realized there had been something between you and J…” Masaki said once they were back in the bed.

 

“How can you be so sure?”

 

“Because it was as if I was looking at myself, Sho-chan.”

 

Sho was taken aback. He didn’t know what to reply to this. “I’ll always feel sorry for putting you through this…” he lowered his head to his lap as he continued. “…back then, I thought it was what I needed.”

 

Masaki looked at Sho sighing with a hint of smile. “I know, Sho-chan. Sometimes, we feel confused… like J and Nino-kun. They both have fallen for each other… It crossed my mind as soon as J went to him. He had seen it, the question and hurt in Nino-kun’s eyes, even if he didn’t want to admit it to himself. It was why he kissed him this possessively in front of us… Didn’t you notice how Nino grabbed his nape? J’s. Nape. And the latter did nothing to push him away. That was something he would have never allowed to any of his previous slaves.”

 

“That was why you chose not to tease…” Sho whispered his eyes locked on his lover’s face.

 

“I had no right to.” Masaki replied seriously in a low voice. “It was something between them… they both needed the reassurance, whether they admitted it at the time or not.”

 

“So, you’re saying that Jun-kun has now realized it and it’s why he told you that he needs to discuss something serious with you.”

 

“I bet that’s what it is. I guess he needs to hear someone who’s not into BDSM but knows him really well as a person.”

 

“But if so, he shouldn’t feel worried. They shouldn’t feel worried. Love… isn’t something that complicates things… neither does it change them. It simply makes them worth even more. Can’t they be master and slave while fondly loving each other?”

 

Masaki made Sho look back at him. “Since when do I date some love expert of whom I had no idea?” he asked in a teasing tone with his eyebrow raised.

 

“I’m not some love expert, Masaki. I only speak from experience… with you… Loving you is giving me strength, a meaning to my life. The fact that we enjoy rough sex or sometimes something kinky doesn’t devaluate my pure feelings for you, exactly like it doesn’t devaluate your feelings for me. I know that you love me… It’s probably _that_ what makes me enjoy those moments even more… because I share them with the person I love the most…”

 

Masaki felt his heart beating faster and faster as he heard the words coming out of Sho’s mouth so effortlessly, so naturally… He did love him and he knew that everything he had just said was reflecting like a mirror his own feelings, emotions and thoughts. It would be such times that he felt his eyes getting teary, wanting to feel the other as close as possible.

 

“How can you say so beautiful words so… so like… you?” Masaki couldn’t find the right words to form his sentence. He couldn’t. The other had done it again. “Why do you have to make things so difficult for me? You know the impact they have on me and as much as I’m sure you’d never say no to me, I doubt your little butt can handle my cock a third time in a row… even if it’s to make love to you… My sexy DJ has a performance tomorrow night and I want him to be in perfect shape for that.”

 

Sho’s cheeks turned hotter and Masaki could only chuckle at the sudden shyness of his boyfriend until he felt a hand brushing against his member. “You’re way too talented to make me lose my mind in so many different ways…”

 

“You…” Masaki whispered huskily. “Insatiable man…”

 

“I want to feel you, Masaki… Please…”

 

Masaki couldn’t ignore Sho’s pleading voice and so he took Sho’s already half-erected cock in hand and started pumping it, his eyes never leaving his lover’s ones that were mirroring him. This time, there was nothing brutal or rough about their actions. They didn’t fuck or simply get each other off. They were conveying everything they felt… Their rhythms were matching as they moved their hands faster, chasing down their orgasms. It only took them a couple of minutes to bring each other over the edge, their bodies shuddering from the intensity. Apart from low groans and soundless gasps there was no more sound that echoed in the room but this didn’t mean that the pleasure they had just experienced was any less intense. Once they came down from their high, Masaki grabbed a few tissues from the drawer next to him and cleaned them the best he could.

 

“Shower in the morning. We should sleep, now.”

 

Sho mumbled a yes and let his head rest in the crook of Masaki’s neck.

 

“I love you…” Masaki whispered, his arm wrapping around Sho’s waist so that he could hold him closely.

 

“I love you, too, Masaki. Good night…” Sho whispered back, trying to move even closer.

 

Masaki pecked the tip of Sho’s nose before closing his eyes with a large smile brightening his face. “Good night, Sho.” he whispered lovingly before being drifted to dreamland.

 

***

 

“Nino-kun?”

 

“At his apartment.” Jun replied before lighting up the second cigarette.

 

“So, what is it that has made you once again this confused?” Masaki asked with a raised eyebrow. He knew he could speak and get his friend out of the uncomfortable place he was at the moment but a part of him was enjoying seeing the other, who died to have everything under control, not knowing how to control his own feelings.

 

“It’s…” Jun kept trying to find a way to start. “I… it’s complicated…”

 

Masaki shook his head trying not to chuckle. “Why do you have to make it so dramatic?”

 

Jun frowned. “Dramatic?”

 

“Yes… the fact that you’re in love with Nino-kun!”

 

Jun’s eyes bulged. _How could he…?_ He let out a long sigh, lowering his head. _What am I even saying? He’s Aiba Masaki! Of course, he’d know…!_

“You weren’t exactly subtle when you invited us to your apartment. That kiss was just the verification note for me… I could already tell…” Masaki went to sit by his friend’s side. “Your eyes, J… you can’t hide your feelings. I know you very well. You may think you’re capable of keeping a poker face… maybe in your business and to strangers you do it but not when it comes to feelings… neither to me. And so that you don’t start lecturing me again, I don’t imply your capability as a master… because love, my dear J, has nothing to do with BDSM; nor with any other type of relationship… romantic or vanilla, as you like to call it, marital, sexual or I don’t know what. Love isn’t always there… if it was then, people would all be happy…”

 

“But what I do-” Jun didn’t have the chance to finish his own words.

 

“Doesn’t necessarily forbid falling in love with your slave. The fact that Ninomiya Kazunari is your submissive doesn’t negate the fact that he’s the one you love… The first puts the limits and the rules of your relationship. It’s more of a technicality. Love has to do with feelings. You may want to control him, to own him in your way. He may want you to do that to him… you can be as harsh as you have decided but that doesn’t mean that loving that person will be a hindrance. On the contrary, I can only see it as something beneficial. It will only take the whole thing to another level.”

 

Jun was left staring at the other.

 

“Wasn’t that the reason why you broke up with my Sho-chan?”

 

Jun sighed. “Archeology? Again?!”

 

“What I want to say is that the lack of it has made you break up.” Masaki insisted.

 

“It’s different to feel something deeper than a superficial attraction and-”

 

“You cared about your previous-” Masaki started saying just to be cut off this time from Jun.

 

“Yes. I cared. But with Ninomiya… I can’t describe it with words…”

 

“Oh… you don’t take it personally! No one can!” Masaki answered between being joking and speaking seriously.

 

“Masa… really!”

 

“Oh, c’mon, J! You know he loves you back… and I feel that it’s _that_ what has made you even more worried.”

 

Jun let his half-smoked cigarette on the ashtray and grabbed his drink from the table in front of them. “He told me he wouldn’t mind _theoretically_ , as he pointed out, even vanilla with me.”

 

“J?” Masaki sighed when the other didn’t reply. “Look. I’m pretty sure Nino-kun won’t change his mind about your relationship. He’s into BDSM for like ten fucking years as you told me! Believe me! If he couldn’t and most importantly didn’t _want_ to be a slave, he’d have stopped, no matter how much he loved you.”

 

Jun gasped. Nino _had_ broken up with Ohno Satoshi exactly because he was missing that something… and he had said it, hadn’t he? _“I had this wonderful boyfriend but I still had enjoyed myself more with a stranger…”_

 

“Maybe if you took your relationship to the next level, maybe, _then_ , you’d realize there’s no reason to be so afraid of your feelings because J… it’s something wonderful to have found someone to love and this very person be the one to love you back. People aren’t always this lucky. So, you’d better make the best out of it! You deserve it!”

 

“Would you mind, if I called him to come?”

 

Masaki smiled widely. “I had told you it was about time.” He went to his office and pressed a button on his phone. “Yes, It’s me. There will be a Ninomiya Kazunari be coming. He gets in from the special VIP entry. My personal guest. Thank you.” he turned to Jun who had just texted the other. “Done!”

 

***

 

“Did you like Masaki’s club?” Jun asked as he sat on his sofa.

 

“It’s been a while since I’ve visited a regular club but I admit it had a nice atmosphere, master.” Nino replied standing at his spot waiting for his master’s order.

 

“You may sit next to me.”

 

Nino hurried to do so without uttering a word.

 

“I have something… Just a minute…” 

 

Nino felt his heartbeat accelerating as he saw Jun heading to his office and coming back holding an envelope in his hands. _The contract…_

 

“It’s ready.” Jun said in the same calm tone as he sat back on the sofa. Nino’s eyes bulged when he saw that his master had already signed.  “I want you to understand one thing. From the moment you sign, you automatically make me demand more… and by more I think you understand that I mean obedience and compliance with the rules.”

 

“I… I know, master…” Nino whispered in a weak, almost trembling voice.

 

“Read it carefully and then, if you agree, sign it.”

 

Nino read it fast before taking the pen between his index and thumb. A few seconds later, his signature was appearing by the side of his master’s one.

 

“You should know you’ve just made me very happy, Ninomiya.” Jun told his submissive as he took him by the hand, leading him upstairs.

 

They entered Jun’s bedroom where Jun placed the contract into the safe that there was in his closet.

 

“Now, there’s one last thing that remains to be done, isn’t it?” A shiver ran down Nino’s spine. He closed his eyes in an attempt to control himself before he mumbled a yes. “Follow me…” Jun whispered into his ear before he headed to the door.

 

Nino was entering the room in the middle… their _special_ room.  “Take off your clothes and come to kneel right here.” Jun said in his low, authoritarian tone pointing at the spot he was standing at the moment. Nino quickly threw his clothes on the floor and came to kneel where Jun had asked him to. “Close your eyes.”

 

Nino could feel his heart beating crazily into his chest as he complied with his master’s request. He was extremely nervous and excited but remained silent. Moments later, he heard Jun’s footsteps stopping right behind him. He felt a cold chain-like thing brushing over his right shoulder before the same sense went around his neck. _My collar… I will finally have my collar…_

“You can open them.” Nino opened his eyes coming across with his idol being reflected in the mirror his master had brought right in front of him.

 

“Can… Can I see it, master?”

 

“You can.”

 

Nino stood up and came closer to the mirror. It was a platinum, from what he could tell, necklace. There was the letter M with the N right underneath the part the two letters had similar strokes, their edges locked together forming small chains in rose-gold inside a circle. It was beautifully made.

 

“Do you like it?” Jun asked his submissive as he came to stand naked behind him, his eyes looking at Nino’s lustful ones through the mirror.

 

“I do, master.” Nino replied as calmly as he could at the sight of his naked master. He honestly did like it.

 

“The circle symbolizes the _forever_ … it has no end and our two letters linked together mean that you are bounded to me. You’re mine and I’m here for you… to take care of you… _always_ …”

 

“Master…” Nino whispered not knowing what else to say, recognizing the now-familiar darkness filling up his master’s eyes.

 

“Open your legs and give me your hands, your eyes always on your face. Tonight, the one who you will be staring at is no one else but yourself. Am I understood, Ninomiya?”

 

“Yes…, master…”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Nino had come to adjust pretty easily to living with his master. He knew well that it was now where the real test was starting because now, he had to follow specific rules twenty-four seven. There was a pair of eyes following his moves… and he couldn’t let their owner down. He wouldn’t stand the idea. It’s been three months since he wore the beautiful collar around his neck. Three months of pure bliss and feeling of completion. Jun was someone who liked things be done in a specific way and order, and Nino was more than happy to comply with the other’s requests. He was someone who could easily adapt on a different environment, not having too many rules himself, but above all, being willing to satisfy his master.

 

They had an everyday routine and he was ok with it. He would be the one to prepare breakfast and lunch but it would always be Jun the one who cooked dinner for them. Nino had to admit that not only did he enjoy eating his master’s delicious food but more than that, he couldn’t help staring at the other while he was cooking. Now, he could understand that it wasn’t an exaggeration when women called a man who can cook sexy. In the past, he didn’t have the chance to appreciate such a view but now, he could verify it.

 

The times, where thoughts of walking to him and kneeling on the floor to take him into his mouth right at that moment were flowing in his mind, were numerous but he had to control himself. He didn’t have the right to… only if he were asked. Though, he was sure that it hadn’t passed unnoticed… Jun would always wear a pair of jeans or trousers that made his legs look sculpted by the most talented artist. On top he’d go for loose T-shirts or V-neck shirts… always leaving a hint of collarbones free… A part of him believed that his master was doing it on purpose… so that he got horny… so that he would scream at the top of his lungs as he’d fuck him hard later against the large window of the living room, on his fours on the floor or bent over the sofa.

 

Till that day, he had spent all his nights in his master’s bedroom. Enjoying Jun’s body warmth so close was making him feel safer than ever. The phrases spoken in a whisper that were reaching his ears right before he fell asleep sounded like soft lullabies, exactly like the picture of his sleeping master by his side every morning was the best way wake up, his lips always curving into a wide smile. He wished he could lean down and steal a kiss, brush his hand through the dark, soft hair that were spread on the white pillow but he was afraid. He would act out of his free will and that wasn’t something a good submissive would do… not unless he had his master’s agreement first.  

 

He got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom to have a quick shower before going to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He didn’t care to put anything on. Jun had been clear from the very first moment.

 

\---

_First morning after Nino moved in…_

Nino was about to grab his boxers when a hand forbid him from doing so.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

 

There was a warning hiding behind every word, making Nino gulp.

 

“I’m… really sorry, master.”

 

“What did I ask you, Ninomiya?”

 

“What I was about to do…” Nino whispered lowering his head.

 

Jun made the other look at him. “So, the answer to that would be…”

 

“That I was about to put my boxers on.”

 

Jun arched his eyebrow, his gaze never leaving Nino’s face. “And have we said anything about that?”

 

“No clothes in the loft. Especially on Weekends.”

 

“And what day is today?”

 

“Saturday.”

 

“There you go.”

 

“I’m sor-”

 

“You shouldn’t apologize. I didn’t scold you, Ninomiya, I just reminded you one important rule. I understand that it’s only the first day. Besides…” Jun’s eyes roamed on his submissive’s naked body, his hands brushing feather-like the thin arms as he opened his mouth again, this time his voice sounding huskier. “I want to be able to admire this piece of art I created last night before it fades away… It would be a pity, don’t you agree?”

 

Nino had to gulp, his cheeks getting hotter from embarrassment and pride in the same time. This was also something that had never happened before… this along with the funny way his heart insisted on beating every single time he’d receive a compliment from the other.

 

Jun made no comment, because Nino was sure he’d seen how his words had affected him, and just pulled him into a demanding kiss.

 

“I can’t get enough of you…” the master whispered on Nino’s swollen lips. Jun’s hands were holding Nino by the waist, pressing him against him firmly.

 

Nino was sore… the marks and love bites that covered his body were the proof. It had been intense and insatiable… so much that the last time he experienced orgasm, his body had no more cum to produce… yet right at that moment, he felt his arousal growing in him.

 

“Master…”

 

Jun smirked. He could see how lust had clouded over his submissive’s beautiful hazel eyes. So raw… so ready to give into him… into everything he’d ask him of… and that was only making Jun want him more. He let out a little growl before he pushed him backwards until the smaller man was pinned against the closet door.

 

There was no complaint… no resistance…

 

“You have no idea how delightful the idea of shoving my dick into your little unprepared hole and fucking you raw is at the moment…” Jun whispered huskily in Nino’s ear, letting the tip of his tongue play with the earlobe before sucking the soft skin lightly. “… But you wouldn’t handle it…”

 

“I wo-”

 

“You wouldn’t. I know how much you want it… I know that your little insatiable body is always thirsty for my cock but afterwards you’d be in so much pain that would make me feel guilty.”

 

“But-”

 

“Make us come, Ninomiya.” Jun’s hoarse, from the arousal, voice filled the air.

 

Nino took a sharp breath, looking deeply into his master’s eyes, asking him without actually speaking the words out, if he really meant what he had just said.

 

Jun let out a hiss before guiding Nino’s hand between their bodies. “I won’t wait for an eternity. I asked you to make us come.”

 

Nino’s hand was trembling as he realized that his master was indeed asking him to jerk them off simultaneously. The sensation of their fleshes brushing against each other was enough to make him get hard completely. It was hot and somehow was lowering some boundaries between them… or at least, was showing that at that very moment, Jun was showing him that he was taking him into account as a man, apart from being his slave, as well.

 

With all these thoughts storming into his head, he started moving his hand up and down, a little uncoordinated at first, until he found a good pace. He was guided by his master’s moans and changes in breathing. It was him that he wanted to satisfy; more than himself. His pleasure was Jun’s pleasure. He couldn’t stop staring at the other’s face… he was so beautiful… so damn beautiful… the little frown on his forehead due to the sensations, he was getting, was making him look sexier in Nino’s eyes. He wanted to try harder, his hand moving faster.

 

A surprised moan escaped from the back of his throat as his master’s erection was now moving against his. It was as if he was stimulated in two ways, from both his hand and the hard flesh, as the other was now moving his hips freely. He wanted to move as well… to gain as much friction as possible but he wasn’t allowed to. He hadn’t been told he could move, so he continued on stroking the two cocks the best he could at that state. His lower back was twitching… as if it was protesting for not getting the attention it usually did. Without realizing Nino’s legs were moving in a way that betrayed his needs, causing Jun to chuckle.

 

“Such a hungry body you have, Ninomiya.” Jun growled in Nino’s ear. “Open your legs a little.” Nino didn’t need to be asked twice. “Good boy. Now, open your mouth.” Nino did as asked, his eyes begging Jun to do what he was hoping for. “Did I say you could stop jerking us off?” Nino bit his lower lip, cursing himself for getting distracted, before his hand started moving up and down the two lengths in a steady rhythm. “Now, make sure it’s completely wet.” Nino couldn’t help moan around the index that had been introduced into his mouth. His eyes closed, as his tongue moved around it, covering it with a generous amount of saliva. The next minute, he felt it going lower until it was circling teasingly around his entrance.

 

“How bad do you… want it…?”

 

Nino’s left hand was clutching on Jun’s shoulder, not having the strength to stay on his feet anymore. “Master… please…” he knew he sounded desperate but he was and he wasn’t ashamed of it. “I beg you…”

 

“If I do it you promise you won’t come until I allow you to?”

 

“Y… yeeessss… plea-” Nino didn’t have the chance to finish the word. On the contrary it was a lustful moan that echoed in the room.

 

“Fuck, Ninomiya!” Jun was moving his erection on top of Nino’s in the exact same rhythm as his hand was moving in and out at the latter’s lower back.

 

Nino didn’t wish to close his eyes but he felt overwhelmed with everything. He could feel his master’s long finger in him, moving in the way he knew it would drive him crazy. He could feel the hot flesh moving against his own and against his hand. He could feel the deep puffs landing on his face, warming it in the most arousing way. He could hear the sounds they created on the closet door, as their rhythm turned more and more frenzied. He knew Jun was about to come… he could feel it. His insides wanted to explode at the thought that he had been the reason… he was the one that made his master feel aroused… he was the one that made his master now chase down his orgasm.

 

He let out a surprised moan when abruptly he was pushed on his knees in a not very gentle way just in time to feel hot cum landing on top of his face. Smiling he opened his mouth hoping to be able to catch as much as possible. Every time he was covered by his master’s cum, it felt as if the time stopped. It was almost magical. He didn’t dare to move away… He didn’t want to. He remained at his spot until he felt no more cum reaching him. Once, it was finished, he looked up at his master, his smile turning wide. He was happy.

 

Jun was still panting but he couldn’t help but let out a shaky moan at the image of a completely blissful, covered in his cum, beautiful face of Nino. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He didn’t want to get aroused once again because then, he couldn’t promise he’d be limited to a hand job and he didn’t want to hurt the other. When he opened his eyes again, he saw the other remaining in the same position. His eyes went lower seeing the precum that was leaking from his submissive’s untouched erection.

 

An urge filled him up out of the blue. He pulled Nino back to his feet. “Don’t dare to move.” He said warningly as he knelt on the floor. He had never done this before… but this time, it was Nino. Nino who had come to live with him, who wore his collar, who was always there to satisfy him… So many feelings and emotions… he just wanted to show the other that he was satisfied with him… or so, he wanted to say to himself because deep inside he knew he died to taste the other in his mouth.

 

Without waiting any longer he leaned closer to Nino’s crotch taking the heavy cock into his mouth. He couldn’t help moan. It felt so hot against his tongue. He let it swirl around the length before hollowing his cheeks, sucking deeply. He could feel his submissive trembling. He smirked. It was obvious that the other was taken by surprise. He was happy that Nino didn’t try to thrust into his mouth, nor to put a hand over his head making him take him deeper.

 

Nino understood that he could not do that. Despite their position at the moment, he was still a submissive and Jun was his master. Jun worked on him more eagerly, licking and sucking the right moment, while scratching lightly the head close to the slit with his teeth when he wanted to add a bit more pressure. He bobbed his head a couple of times, and soon, he could feel that the other was about to come. He let the hardness slip out of his mouth and stood up, his left hand gripping Nino’s hair, fisting it quite forcefully and pulling his head back so that the latter could meet his eyes.

 

“Come.”

 

The order was clear and Nino couldn’t disobey. He ejaculated hard sending his cum on his lower abdomen, on his master’s body and on the floor, his whole body jerking from the intensity of his orgasm. He didn’t need to be touched, yet Jun’s free hand came to tease the slit making him leak some more, his legs trembling. It was overwhelming… it was too much.

 

“Master…”

 

“Clean me. With your tongue.” Jun whispered in Nino’s ear before pushing him back on his knees. “Your eyes on my face.”

 

Nino licked his lips as he did so. It was always weird to taste himself but he didn’t care much, not when it was his master the one asking him. He put his hands on each side of the other’s thighs, leaning forward. The muscles under his skin felt firm, strong… each and every part of Jun’s body was perfect in his eyes. He looked at the white cum, mixed as it was with droplets of sweat, making his throat turn dry. It was his… _his_ … His master had his cum on his lower abdomen…

 

“Do you intend to do as asked or just sit there and stare with your mouth open like some fish out of water?” Nino immediately turned his gaze up afraid of having angered Jun. “I asked you to clean me. Should I go and do it by myself?”

 

Nino shook his head hurriedly, not realizing he hadn’t uttered a word. He didn’t lose another minute, allowing his tongue come in contact with the still-hot liquid. He worked on his master eagerly, making fast but certain moves, his eyes never leaving the beautiful face that was still turned at him, still looking severe. It was right before he finished that he noticed there was a trace of cum on his master’s length. He looked up asking with his gaze if it would be ok to lick it off, too.

 

“Do it.” Jun told him firmly as if he was reading his thoughts.

 

Nino leaned closer, letting the tip of tongue slip up the length more than necessary to take it away. His heart jumped funnily in his chest noticing the reaction to his small tease. He bit his lower lip for a second. He knew that if he did again, the chances to get punished afterwards were there but then again, it’d be worth it. He looked up at his master, a hint of smirk appearing on his lips as he noticed the flushed red cheeks of the other. He leaned closer once again, licking the nerve in the side stopping right before the trace. The cock twitched once again, feeling harder this time. He closed his eyes sighing. He had managed to awaken his interest once again. He experimentally placed a small kiss before sucking the area with the cum rather provocatively. The groan that reached his ears was enough to make him drop the mask and work on the half-hard member the way he wished to.

 

He may have not been asked but he didn’t care at the moment because he simply wanted to show his master how much he cared for him, how much he loved him, how much he wanted to offer him pleasure… how much he wanted to satisfy him… He started moving his head around so that the whole length had been covered with saliva before he went to the tip swirling his tongue around the slit in the way he knew Jun enjoyed it the most.

 

He was taken aback when without any warning his head was forced to take the whole length in his mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat. Tears formed in his eyes, feeling the gag reflex a bit too intensely but somehow he knew it was about time for his master to take the control back. He tried to do his best and relax his jaw allowing Jun to move the way he wanted.

 

“Bitch.” Jun growled as he thrusted deeper and deeper into the hot mouth. “Who told you to tease me?” He grabbed Nino’s hair from the back forcing him to meet his gaze without freeing his mouth. “You should… huh… learn not to ta…ke initiatives.” He bit his lower lip, moaning. The sight of Nino’s flushed face, teary eyes and full mouth, while being totally in his mercy was making him more and more horny. “Fuck.” He kept fucking the willing mouth more and more brutally.

 

What he wanted the most was to throw him to the floor and take him raw but he knew he would make him suffer for real and as much as the smaller man deserved to be punished for provoking him like that, Jun wouldn’t stand the idea of hurting him this much. He closed his eyes, his head thrown back. He could feel his body trembling, his balls tightening. He was about to come. He thrusted a couple of times more before sending another load of cum deep down the other’s throat. He didn’t pull back though. He kept moving riding his orgasm down. He didn’t move not even when his cock had once again softened completely.

 

“Did you enjoy that?”

 

Nino couldn’t really move; not when his mouth was still full and his head was held by the other.

 

“The next time we play, I’ll make sure you wear a gag, so that you can learn how to control that slutty mouth of yours.” Nino gasped at the sound of these words. _Gag?_ He didn’t like gags. “You should have considered that before you started playing your little game.” With that Jun let his submissive free who started breathing hastily in an attempt to catch his breath. “I understand…” Jun whispered calmer this time as he kneeled down so that he could be in the same height as Nino. “… I know how much eager you are to taste me but you should learn how to control such an eagerness, Ninomiya.”

 

Nino gulped when he saw Jun’s threatening smirk when he saw the erection that had formed between his legs. He already knew that he wouldn’t get release; not this time.

 

“You can come…” Jun said gaining Nino’s attention. “But only by doing it the way you deserve, like the little horny _bitch_ you are. You can choose… the mattress, a pillow… or… my lower leg?”

 

Nino gasped. His master was telling him that he could come only if… he humped on something. Whatever he chose, it would be embarrassing… humiliating. He could always choose not to come and calm himself under cold water but he was already dripping. The blowjob he had just given had brought him to his limits.

 

“So, what do you choose? Because it’s either that… or cold shower.” Jun said in a more serious tone, showing Nino that there was no way out.

 

“I…” Nino whispered before lowering his head defeated. “Your… leg, master.” The words came out hesitantly.

 

In a blink of the eye, he was grabbed and led upstairs to the special room between the two bedrooms. He was made to kneel before a pair of handcuffs secured his hands behind his back. Jun went to sit in the middle of the leather sofa before ordering him to come closer, kneeling, as he was.

 

“No sounds. I don’t want to hear anything.” Jun told him once Nino was kneeling in front of him. “Just watch.”

 

Nino nodded gaining a satisfied smile from his master. He tried to come closer to the other and find a way to have a good angle so that he could have the maximum friction. He didn’t dare to look at his master. In all honesty, he didn’t like it but he knew this was how it was supposed to be. This was his punishment for earlier. He attempted to open his legs a bit so that he could have them in each side of Jun’s left leg which turned out to be quite difficult with his hands strained behind his back. He found himself falling forwards, his face landing right above Jun’s knees.

 

To his surprise, there was no mocking remark, no chuckle. He looked up just to be left with his mouth agape. Jun was staring at him not coldly… he could feel… the warmth and concern. He was trying to read it in his eyes, if it was perhaps too much… if he really felt more uncomfortable than he could handle. He took a deep breath and tried once again. This time, he didn’t fall. He paused for a second before thrusting his hips forwards. He let out a surprising moan at the contact of his erection with his master’s leg. He took a deep breath and repeated the move.

 

His eyes didn’t leave Jun’s face. Somehow, he didn’t feel as embarrassed as before… Humping his master’s leg like some horny dog was surely humiliating but feeling this aroused by his master wasn’t… even if it had caused him this. Quickly, his hips found a good, steady rhythm. Yes… he was humping like a dog but Nino couldn’t care, couldn’t hold back anymore. He started moving faster and faster until he let go and take as much pleasure as he could under these circumstances. He let his head fall backwards as he kept humping – now, shamelessly – Jun’s leg. His body was getting hotter, coming closer to the edge. Right before he was about to come he was made to turn the other way, away from his master, sending his cum in long spurts on the floor.

 

“When I’ll be back from the shower, I want everything cleaned, both the floor and yourself. Am I clear?”

 

Nino was still panting hard but looked up at his master. “Yes, master.”

 

“And don’t even think to put on any piece of clothing.”

 

“As you wish, master.”

 

“Good.” Jun said and left the room, leaving Nino alone.

 

The latter couldn’t handle it any longer. He let himself fall on the floor, not caring if he would be covered in cum afterwards. He had no power left in him.   

 

When he came out of his bedroom, all cleaned up, he went downstairs finding his master waiting for him in the kitchen. “Prepare us breakfast.”

 

“Yes, master. Any particular preference?”

 

“I’ll leave it to you, as long as it’s not cereals with milk.”

 

“As you wish, master.”

 

Nino was more than surprised when Jun took him in his arms and made him sit on his lap so that he could feed him the omelette he had made. The tender kiss on his cheek after the last bite was enough to make him smile. Somehow, he knew they’d be ok.

 

\---

 

Nino had prepared the usual coffee and orange juice before he poured some honey in the fruit salad he had made. Jun had more of a gourmet taste which had made him look up for different ideas so that he could always keep him satisfied.

 

A little smile appeared on his lips when he heard footsteps behind him. He wanted to try not to show the other that he had noticed him but he knew it was impossible to hide from the other. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist in a tender way that made his heart melt.

 

“Good morning, my beautiful puppy.” Nino’s beloved voice, hoarser this time, reached his ears, making him smile wider.

 

“Since when do I have a pet name, master?” he asked in a whisper, not having the power to speak louder. He was sure his voice would crack, if he did.

 

“Since you look so cute with your hair messed up like this… You remind me of a puppy…” the answer came fast and Nino had to bite his lower lip in order to suppress the moan that threatened to escape from the back of his throat. The way Jun’s hot breath was landing on the side of his neck while his lips were spreading small feather-like pecks was enough to make Nino tremble.

 

“What have you prepared us for breakfast?” Jun asked not moving from his spot, neither loosening his grip around his submissive. He could feel how the other reacted and he wanted to feel it more. It was as if Nino abandoned himself to him the second he’d be in a distance less than a meter which was arousing as much as adorable as well. The power he felt he had over the small-figured man was amazing.

 

“French toast, scrambled eggs with green pepper and a fruit salad with yogurt, honey and nuts.”

 

“Honey and… _nuts_ … huh?! It sounds… _delicious_ …!”

 

Nino threw his head back when Jun’s right hand moved lower in his front cupping one of his balls.

 

“And from what I can see…” Jun leaned closer to Nino’s ear as he whispered in it, “it _feels_ great, too… So much that I feel I’ll skip the French toast and the eggs and go straight to the salad.”

 

“M… master…”

 

“What?” Jun asked provokingly as his hand kept massaging the ball.

 

“I… Aahhh… ma… master…” Nino’s eyes had rolled back, as his head found its way to Jun’s shoulder.

 

Last night, they had only a short session, as Jun had come back home really late. It was a busy period and Nino understood that but also couldn’t help but miss his master. The more time he passed with him, the more he felt he needed him… just like a drug… only that this particular one, whose name is Matsumoto Jun, was beneficial for both his body and heart.

 

“And from what I can tell…” Jun continued in the same tone, enjoying the way his submissive’s body was already awakening. “The _salad_ is also dying to be tasted… and you know me…” he took the earlobe between his front teeth, adding the smallest hint of pain. “I don’t want to have anyone disappointed… not even a mere salad…, right, Ninomiya?”

 

“Y… yes…”

 

Nino let his master take him and lay him down on the kitchen table on his back. It was not very big, fitting him perfectly. He was sure that Jun had made a special order because when he first had visited this loft, the table was a different one. He was keeping his eyes closed, his pulse ringing in his ears. He was excited for what was about to come. After a while, he couldn’t measure exactly the time, he felt something like a rope around each of his ankles. His legs were opened at each side of the table, leaving him exposed. His hands were also tied together above his head. A blindfold came to block his vision completely, bringing him to a now well-known darkness.

 

Jun felt his cock hardening more at the sight of how keen Nino was. He had not asked him what he had in plans for him, where he was going, why he was doing what he was doing at the moment. Apart from being aroused, it was obvious, Nino was also relaxed, which meant he felt safe, which at its turn meant that his submissive trusted him. His cheeks were flushed, his member was standing up in the air, thickened and hardened, while his whole body was glowing under the sunrays that invaded the room. Jun looked at the counter where Nino had placed the dishes. Smirking, he took the fruits, cut in small pieces, and started placing them over the slim torso. They didn’t slip down because of the honey, the other had added, making Jun’s work easier.

 

“With such a food styling… it only makes it look more delicious…”

 

Nino whimpered when he felt Jun’s tongue leaving wet tracks on his chest before grabbing with his teeth one by one the piece of fruit. It was unexpected but not unwelcomed. He had never considered himself fan of food play but this was obviously not the case when there was Jun. With the limitation of move and sight, Nino concentrated on the touch, making him feel it twice as inense.

 

“Master…”

 

Jun didn’t know what had got into him but seeing the other standing like this in front of the counter while preparing their breakfast, made him want to eat him up. He was still discovering the other man and the more he got to know him, the more he found himself mesmerized. Nino was behaving better than he anticipated after such a short period of living together. It had only been a couple of times that a scold was needed but nevertheless, it was for mistakes of no real importance.

 

The sight of his submissive being on his kitchen table spread as he was at the moment was sending waves of arousal all over his body, making him feel hotter minute after minute. He wanted to tease, to bring Nino to his limits… the way he was writhing when he was about to come yet he couldn’t was beyond imagination for Jun but in the same time, he wasn’t sure if he had the strength to continue and play for long. Since he had met him, not only did Jun have to teach the other how to control himself, but also _he himself_ , despite being a master. Sometimes, he didn’t know who the real master was. The self-control needed was way too much and was testing his own limits every day.

 

The moans that reached his ears were as orgasmic as the sensation of the other’s inner muscles when Jun was buried deep inside him. With the corner of his eye, he saw the honey, Nino had used for the fruit salad, and took it in hand. With a smirk and darkened eyes, he came closer to the other, allowing a small amount to fall on Nino’s lips. 

 

“Lick it.” he ordered huskily.

 

Jun had to suppress a moan when he saw the way Nino’s tongue made its appearance fulfilling his request. He was sure the other didn’t know how erotic he was at this moment because it was obvious that he kept his shields down.

 

Nino was so lost in the sensation of testing the sweetness in his mouth that didn’t take notice that Jun had left and came back holding a small surprise.

 

Jun looked at his submissive with a raised eyebrow and a full-of-pride smile. “Do you want more?” he asked, not trying to cover his chuckle, as he saw the desperate, he’d say, way with which Nino was trying to find more honey around his lips.

 

“Yes… Please, master…”

 

 _So fucking irresistible…_ Jun thought before he took the jar with honey and with a spoon let a quite large amount of it fall over the other’s sensitive erection. The surprised muffled scream alone with moan that escaped from his submissive’s half-agape mouth was exactly what Jun wanted to hear.

 

“Aren’t I a generous master? I gave you what you asked for…”

 

“Ma… master…”

 

Jun didn’t speak again. With his left hand, he spread the honey all over the length, smirking devilishly when he felt it pulsating under his touch while his right one came, still holding the small surprise he had brought with him earlier, to find the most intimate part of Nino’s body.

 

The submissive was too lost in the sweet fog of arousal that could only listen to his heart beating fast. He hadn’t expected to be spread on the table like some kind of buffet that morning and certainly, he hadn’t expected to have honey spread on his cock… but it wasn’t that that made him pull the ropes on both hands and ankles and arch his back, his head thrown back. It was the sudden sensation of small round pieces of cold metal that he felt out of the blue entering his lower back little by little.

 

He frowned. When had his master left the room? And why hadn’t he taken notice? He was confused… but at the moment, it was impossible for him to give it a second thought. The small beads that Jun kept inserting with him started moving inside him hitting spots that could only gain loud moans from him… and then a sudden hotness wrapped around his erection… a hotness that was soft and slick.

 

“Maaaasteeeeeeeeer…. Ahhh…”

 

He couldn’t help pulling the ropes again. He was a complete mess, his whole body trying to jerk from the intensity just to be held back. His head was moving from one side to the other, feeling hotter and hotter. It was gradually becoming too much for him

 

“Bitter sweet…” he heard Jun whispering huskily and could only whimper. He had lost the power to even scream. How could he when he felt more honey landing on his balls before one after the other got lost into the amazing hotness of his master’s mouth, being sucked earnestly while the second was massaged in the most sensual way.

 

He could feel them swelling. He was coming closer and closer to come. He had to warn Jun…

 

“I’m… I think I- Ah…”

 

Jun had already left the sensitive genitals out of his mouth, admiring the state at which he had managed to bring the other. Without another word, he took in one fast move the beans out of his submissive causing him to spasm on the table as he came hard all over himself. The white cum was ejaculated hard on him, proof how much he had come to enjoy this small improvisation.

 

Jun started untying Nino before he came close to his face pulling his blindfold off. “You’ve been such a good boy.” Jun whispered on his submissive’s mouth as he brushed the now sweaty hair with his right hand.

 

“Ma…ster…” Nino whispered, panting heavily. He was staring at his master’s beautiful eyes and his heart skipped a beat at the warmth he could distinguish in them. With a trembling hand he came to touch his master’s cheek, not realizing he didn’t have the permission to touch the other, his mind still clouded from the pleasure he had just experienced. He wasn’t got scolded though. There was a surprise reflected on Jun’s face but not anger… just question… if he could see it clearly. “You… you always… ma…ke me so happy…”

 

Jun closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to control himself. “Ninomiya…” he didn’t whisper the name like that out of anger or disappointment; far from it… He was afraid of his reaction at the moment. He had to gain control before everything. The balance in a relationship like theirs was one of the most important things so that its success was maintained.

 

But then he saw the rejection in Nino’s eyes as he took his hand away, turning his gaze away while mumbling a sorry, making him feel a small sting pain in his heart.

 

“I’m really sor-” Nino tried to say once again just to be made to sit at the edge of the table before Jun slipped inside him in one go.

 

“Hug me by the neck.” The order was clear. Nino looked at Jun with a small frown. “You’ll need it…” was the next sentence but somehow, he knew there was more between the lines.

 

He wrapped his arms around his master’s neck as the latter started moving his hips in powerful thrusts in him. He could only close his eyes as he felt Jun thrusting deeper and deeper. At one point, he was pulled closer, making his lower back be in reality up in the air, filled powerfully again and again. At some point, he couldn’t hold back any longer. He had to clutch on the table in order not to fall, not that the grips on each side of his hips would allow him to but it was still beyond his powers.

 

Someone would say that Jun was fucking him ruthlessly, his body being used to satisfy his needs, but he would only say that his master was fucking him in the most perfect way; rough, passionately, possessively. Jun was making his body numb, almost lifeless from the overwhelming sensations he was transmitting in him, but it was exactly that that made it so perfect… liberating… fulfilling in a way he could have never expected before.

 

Soundless gasps were leaving his mouth as Jun kept hitting mercilessly his spot dead on. He loved the sound their covered-in-sweat bodies made every time they met in between, Jun’s balls slapping against his spread buttocks. He loved the way his master’s erection was stretching him to his limits, filling him up the way he wished for. He was sure he would never get tired of getting fucked by the other. The sensations were addictive.

 

Feeling that his master was about to come, he did his best to tighten around him. It only took two more uncoordinated thrusts and he felt a load of hot liquid being ejaculated deep inside him, making him groan in bliss. He felt Jun collapsing on top of him, his head resting on his messed torso, when he realized what he had just heard. His heartbeat accelerated in a dangerously fast rate. Had the other called him Kazunari as he came? The thought made his half-erected cock twitch.

 

“Insatiable…” he heard Jun whisper once he found his breath and pulled him up to sit. “Make yourself come.” Nino felt a shiver run down his spine as Jun came closer to whisper in his ear, “you have less than a minute.”

 

Nino didn’t need a minute… he didn’t even need half a minute. He sat up and took his member in hand, pumping it fast, his eyes never leaving Jun’s face. After a few strokes he was coming for the second time that morning, trembling, under his master’s intense gaze.

 

“Such a good boy, you’ve been to me, Ninomiya… Such a good boy.”

 

Nino smiled proud of himself. “It’s my wish to satisfy you, master.”

 

“And because you’ve been such a good boy, you can decide what we will do this afternoon.”

 

Nino couldn’t believe his ears. “Master…, you… you mean it?”

 

Jun brushed his submissive’s hair softly before pecking his lips. “Yes. It’s up to you.”

 

“Then, could we…” Nino started saying, feeling his heart ready to jump out of his chest. “… I don’t know… go out? For a walk? Or for a coffee?”

 

“Of course, we can.” Jun replied. “We will do whatever you feel like it, ok?”

 

“Thank you, master.”

 

Nino let a small surprised gasp when he was held up in the air. “But for now, let’s have a quick shower. Since I finished breakfast, it’s time to wash the _dishes_ , don’t you think?”

 

Nino let out a small chuckle. “Of course, we should, master!”

 

***

 

Nino was feeling his heart would stop from beating so fast. He was staring at himself in the mirror of his bedroom. He had chosen to wear a greyish-blue pair of jeans, not too tight, along with a white V-neck shirt and plaid shirt on tones of dark blue and red on top; casual yet classy. He had put on some gel to give some style to his hair and a couple of drops of his favorite cologne. Usually, he wasn’t that type who took his looks so seriously, but then again, this was his chance to charm Jun as Kazunari. He had been called by his first name earlier while his master was washing his hair. It had become something like a ritual between them. After every session, it would be Jun the one who carried him to the bathroom and wash his hair and his back. They were short but so intimate moments… and this time, this date was another chance.

 

Nino bit his lower lip when he remembered their first meet-up at that restaurant… how provocative he had been… how playful and daring… now, he couldn’t even come to think to behave like that. It was as if Matsumoto Jun had managed to tame him in such a short period of time; a fact that made him realize that it was probably _him_ the one who had tamed himself more than anyone else, because in the present, all he wanted was to make the other happy. This time, he wanted to feel the other’s presence as they’ll walk down the street, while feeling the soft breeze hitting on their faces; he could even have the chance to hold the other’s hand. His heart skipped a beat at that thought. _Would he want me to…?_

A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

 

“Are you ready?” Jun’s voice was heard from behind the door.

 

“Yes, master. You can come in, if you want.”

 

The next second the door was open revealing a model-dressed-like Jun. Nino’s throat got dry at the sight. His master was wearing a pair of black trousers, tight as much as needed to tone his firm legs, along with a black shirt and a parka, certainly a bit eccentric and way too expensive. The glasses on top of his master’s hair were adding to the stylish image. The clothes were casual, yes, but in the same time they were fashionable… just like the person who was wearing them.

 

“I’m glad you like what you see, Ninomiya. I did choose them for you… I wanted to dress up for you…” Jun said with a smile, as he came closer and hugged Nino by his waist. “You’ve earned it.” Jun added, making Nino freeze. Till that point, he had got lost with words… His master had been dressed up for him but then… did he do it just because he had earned it by being a good sub?

 

“What is it, Ninomiya?” Jun asked with concern, seeing the light frown on his submissive’s forehead.

 

“Can I speak freely, master?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Nino looked up straight into Jun’s eyes. “Did you dress up like this just because I earned it?” Jun frowned, tilting his head a little to the side, trying to follow the other’s reasoning. “I mean… Didn’t you really want to? You…” Nino lowered his head, not being able to meet his master’s gaze any longer. “You did it only as a part of my reward?”

 

Jun sighed. He took Nino’s chin between his index and thumb making the smaller man look back at him. “Don’t even let such thoughts cross your mind again because you should have already known that I never do something I don’t want to. Did I want to dress up for you? The hell, I did. How could it be possible for me _not_ to?!” his hand caressed feather-like Nino’s cheek going lower, brushing over the thin, yet soft lips. “What I meant, Kazunari,” he whispered in a lower voice “…is that you being a good boy only made me want to try _harder_ to look great for you. You deserve having me try my best…”

 

Nino limited himself to a short nod, not knowing what else there was to say. His master had once again left him speechless.

 

“So, should we go?”

 

“Yes.” Nino replied with a wide smile.

 

Thirty minutes later, they were walking downtown, walking side by side in the relatively crowded streets of Roppongi Hills. Nino was happy to see his master’s surprised face when he had revealed their destination to him. It was an unexpected choice but Nino wanted it for him… for Jun. They sat at a small café with a great view.

 

“It’s beautiful…” Jun whispered.

 

“I’m happy you like it here, ma-” Nino paused. They were in a café with many people around them. Under these circumstances, he couldn’t call him master. That rule didn’t apply here. “I mean…, J… Jun…” he said it with a weak, trembling voice. He liked it how it got pronounced by his mouth… how it was heard with his voice… It was beautiful… just like its owner.

 

“And I’m happy knowing that you’re happy…, Kazunari.”

 

Nino felt tears climbing up his eyes, threatening to fill them up. He blinked a couple of times and cleared his throat. He had seen it again… the love reflected in the eyes he loved the most. He had heard it again… the warmth in the voice that was so melodic to his ears. Could there be a chance that the other truly loved him… as a whole?

 

He was about to say his order to the waiter that had come to their table when he saw Aiba Masaki and Sakurai Sho walking on the opposite pavement. His heart clenched. The taller man was holding the other by his waist, close to him. They paused for a second. Masaki whispered something to his boyfriend, before he placed a soft peck on his cheek, right in the middle of the street not caring about the curious gazes of the passers-by. “Come, baby…” He thought he heard the taller one say to Sho. They were openly in love… It wasn’t the first couple he had seen being expressive with their feelings and in the past, he had always been ok with it; he never truly paid attention. Such feelings had never been a thing for him… yet there he was, frowning… throwing quick side glares to the man sitting next to him before sighing. Who was he kidding? Yes… the other was his master… but when outside, he’d enjoy being held like this, being called like this…

 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t taken notice that orders had already been given by Jun and how closely his master was staring at him the whole time before drinking in one go his glass of water.

 

“With Ohno Satoshi, had you been in love?”

 

It took Nino a small amount of money to understand what his master was asking him. “I… yes…” he answered in honesty, knowing that he couldn’t lie to the other.

 

“Do you miss that?” Jun asked in the same strangely distant tone. “Do you miss the softness such feelings bring?”

 

“I broke up with Ohno Satoshi because I couldn’t get what I wanted… That… softness, as you called it, wasn’t enough.”

 

“You still didn’t answer me. Do you ever miss it? And don’t tell me that you get it as part of your rewards. I speak of the feelings… independently of what we’re doing.”

 

Nino frowned. Why would his master bring up such a conversation out of the blue? “I… I don’t know…”

 

“You’re not being honest.” Jun insisted.

 

Nino lowered his head. “I... No.” he finally replied, not having the courage to reveal the other his feelings. It was obvious that Jun had stiffened. What if the other couldn’t cope with a submissive with such feelings? It wasn’t what they had agreed upon and what’s more, it was still too early… he couldn’t blow off what he had. Yes… he was loving, Jun, and that meant that even without being exactly loved, he was still being fondly cared and taken care of. He was still with this man who was giving him what he needed the most in his life.

 

Jun sighed but said nothing more.

 

“Master?” Nino whispered close to Jun’s ear so that he couldn’t be heard by the people around them.

 

“What?”  Jun turned to his side, meeting Nino’s eyes. He sighed seeing the agony in them. “Kazunari…”

 

“You don’t have to be confused about my stupid words… that I would be satisfied even if it was only vanilla… because that was only a way to express how content I am with you… how much I enjoy being your submissive… You’re the one that I’ve been dreaming of my whole life.” Jun could tell the desperation hidden behind every word, as well as the honesty.

 

He could tell that Nino was as confused as he, himself. He had seen the sadness that had covered Nino’s eyes at the sight of his friends across the street. It was as if they reflected all the ‘whys’ and all the ‘ifs’ he had been avoiding to answer. Why not them? If that happened to them, would it really affect their relationship? Was it impossible? Was he thinking about it too much? Was he way too hesitant? Didn’t have faith in himself or the other?

 

 “And you are the one I’ve been dreaming to have.” He said wrapping his hand around Nino’s shoulders, gaining a small gasp. “I don’t think I can see my life without you being part of it.” He was honest. He couldn’t imagine his life without Nino by his side.

 

Nino smiled. It was obvious that the other cared… _truly_ cared and that was the most important. “Master…”

 

“Shh… Here, you can call me Jun.”

 

Jun sighed, closing his eyes, making Nino lean closer to him, as if he needed to feel the smaller man’s warmth at the moment. He knew how fast his heart was beating at this moment as well as he knew what that fast heartbeat truly meant. He looked at the other without speaking. _Could we be both master and submissive, and lovers in the same time? Or it would ruin everything between us?_ Because above his feelings for Nino, Jun was sure about one thing. He couldn’t bear losing him and he was afraid of himself… of his pride… which always ruled his mind and emotions. It could turn risky.

 

Nino smile turned wider. “Jun…”

 

Jun smiled back. “Good boy…,” he whispered placing his mouth close to the top of the other’s head. “Kazunari.”

 

Maybe it was worth the try.

 

\---

 

Nino had spent the last hours of the evening playing videogames, since Jun had work to do. He was at the last level when he felt being held up from the floor and placed on a very familiar and welcoming place; his master’s lap.

 

“Don’t stop.” the words were whispered in his left ear, making his hands stop moving on the console he was holding.

 

His back was pressed against his master’s torso while his legs were spread a bit so that the other could sneak a hand between his thighs, stroking feather-like the soft skin.

 

“Keep playing, Ninomiya.”

 

Nino almost bounced when he felt the hand moving a little upwards finding his member that at the first touch started hardening. The chuckle he heard wasn’t enough for Nino to make his body reaction stop. He didn’t have either the power or the will to resist him.

 

“You better win your game…”

 

Nino’s throat turned dry. He could recognize the playful yet warning tone of his master’s voice. Would he be able to focus when the teasing was becoming more and more aggressive down there? When it was Jun the one doing the teasing? It was almost impossible but he had to try… he had to prove what a good sub he was.

 

Jun could only smirk seeing how difficulty was trying Nino to concentrate to his game. He knew he didn’t play fair and that was the reason there would be no consequence afterwards. It was only that the other didn’t know that. Jun wanted to test him. This small man was always making him want to challenge him more… like a quest with no end.

 

His hand was now working in a slow steady rhythm while his mouth found the base of Nino’s neck, sucking the soft skin. Nino’s head fell backwards for a second, right before the latter tried to focus on the screen in front of him. Jun would go other times faster and other times slower, making the other frustrated, so that his mind would get clouded due to the alteration of intensity and the different waves of pleasure he was giving to him.

 

“Ma… master…”

 

“You’re almost there… C’mon.” Jun whispered in his ear, as his hands came to stroke faster.

 

Nino was trembling. The heat between his legs was making it more and more difficult to even see clearly the screen in front of him. How was he supposed to know where to strike if he couldn’t even do that? He didn’t have many life points left and the twist of his master’s wrist close to the tip of his cock was enough to make the console fall on the ground as his body jerked from the intensity of the orgasm he had just experienced.

 

He was panting breathless, his mind still unfocused. It was only a few moments later when he could clearly see the word ‘FAIL’ on screen. He gasped. He had failed… he had lost the game when his master had clearly asked him not to.

 

“Master, I’m-”

 

Jun didn’t say anything. Quietly, he made Nino sit next to him on the sofa before he closed the game and the TV. Nino didn’t know what to expect so he remained at his spot, not uttering a single word.

 

Twenty minutes later, he was still there, watching his master preparing dinner. _Maybe I won’t eat._ He thought sighing. It wasn’t the punishment he would get for not obeying his master’s requests. It was the fact that he had disappointed Jun. He could bear all types of punishments but the feeling of having failed the other was what really made him sad.

 

“Dinner is ready.”

 

Nino was taken by surprise. His master didn’t sound angry.

 

“But…”

 

“Knowing that you will get punished and thinking about it over and over again all this time I have left you here without talking to you was punishment enough for you, don’t you think? Come, Ninomiya.”

 

Nino hadn’t actually thought of that. It was only when relief came to fill him up when he realized how right his master was.

 

“I know you didn’t do it on purpose and that you’re sorry…”

 

“I’m sorry for having disappointed you.”

 

“Seeing you this troubled all this time, you’ve been sitting here, not noticing me watching you, was enough for me to know that you’re really sorry. Believe me, Ninomiya.” Jun pressed his lips softly on top of Nino’s head before taking him by the hand. “Now, c’mon. Let’s eat and go to bed.”

 

Nino dared to lean closer to the other as he led him to the table where two plates of pasta were expecting them. “Yes, master.”

 

***

 

Nino was taken by surprise when, the next Friday evening, after having come back home from work, he found a small handwritten note on the kitchen table.

 

**In your room, you will find a small present that I bought for you! You will wear them and wait for me. Tonight, I want us to have some fun! Think of it as a special date to a place you and me both know well but never appeared at together!**

***** **Make sure you become sexy! I want everyone to see the masterpiece you are!**

 

Nino was sure Jun would bring him to the BDSM club he had first seen him. They were together for several months but Jun had never mentioned it and Nino didn’t dare bringing it up either. He felt hundreds of shivers running down his spine as he folded the piece of paper in his hand, closing his eyes. Jun had called him a masterpiece… Jun wanted to show everyone what a masterpiece he was. He took deep breaths. He knew that if he allowed his thoughts go that direction, it would only bring him an unwanted erection at the moment. He wasn’t allowed to pleasure himself in the absence of his master and if he was honest, he didn’t want to come either… not when his master wasn’t around or hadn’t asked him to.

 

He hurried up to his room, gasping at the sight of the beautiful black clothes he found on the bed. He smiled knowing how tight they’d be on his body, accentuating his hints of curves and muscles in the most flattering way while the shirt would show as much skin as it was enough to make his collar visible against his skin.

 

_Master…_

Two hours later, he was entering the club entrance walking slightly behind Jun. He didn’t look anyone in their eyes but he could tell how much he was being starred at and he liked it. He wanted to smirk and yell it to their faces how happy he was, how Jun was the perfect slave… how his previous ones were pretty much nothing compared to him… how happy he was to be with him but that would give the wrong impression and immediately devaluate Jun as a master. He knew how important status was for his master, even if he hadn’t uttered the exact words… It was an important and somehow symbolic visit, revealing their relationship to the BDSM community.

 

“Matsumoto-san. It’s been a while.”

 

Nino hadn’t looked up but didn’t need to. He could recognize his former master’s voice.

 

“I was busy…” Jun said in a calm, yet powerful way.

 

“Yeah… I can see that. I bet he was difficult to come around…”

 

Jun chuckled. “As a matter of fact, it wasn’t that he was difficult… I think the most appropriate word would be… insatiable… and uncontrollable… Not that I don’t want my sub to be wanting to pleasure me but I demand control… you know me…” Nino could tell by the surprised gasp, he had heard, how the older man was taken aback.  “Now, excuse us. Follow, Ninomiya.”

 

“Yes, master.” Nino whispered before obediently followed the other to one of the private rooms located at the back of the club.

 

Once inside, he dared to look up to his master’s face. It was as if he had been claimed in front of the other man and that was something that had made him feel hot. It could also be that he had seen him in this club and now he was here again with him… This time it was him the one Jun was petting on the head, him the one Jun was declaring everyone as his submissive… that alone was aphrodisiac enough for him to come undone right then.  

 

“Could you hear them, Ninomiya? Everyone’s cursing… because they have seen what a good sub you can be but they were unable to tame you… they can see that it’s me who’s managed to make you behave and give me your everything… not because you were asked to but because you wanted to. I’m so proud and happy. So damn much.”

 

Nino looked straight into Jun’s eyes not caring if he had tears in his. “You’re the one for me…” He was pulled up onto Jun’s lap, hugged tightly.

 

“You’re the one for me, too,” Jun whispered onto his lips while his palms were holding both Nino’s cheeks, bringing their mouths closer to one another. “… Kazunari.”

 

Nino gasped when he heard his first name. He could have never expected to hear it in that club, neither could he have expected to find a relatively more passive Jun when he claimed his lips passionately. With his mind filled with lust, he couldn’t think clearly when he wrapped his arms around Jun’s neck and for the first time was the one who had the control as he swirled his tongue around his master’s slick one, allowing it to explore the other’s mouth to its depth. His heart was about to crush against his chest, his mouth trembling from the sobs that were threatening to leave his throat. His grip tightened… Maybe… maybe his master was telling him this way that he was also feeling something more… something he deeply wished but never dared to believe it could actually happen.

 

“Master…” he said between his heavy pants as he broke the kiss being in despair for some air.

 

“Tonight, you can call me Jun. You’ve earned it, Kazunari.” was the answer which made Nino unable to control himself anymore. He didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. He simply kept hugging the other as tightly as he could.

 

***

 

Sho was trying to breathe in vain. He was pressed against his DJ console, his body being jerked forwards because of the powerful thrusts of his lover. He had come to check the sound and get tonight’s playlist ready when he felt his trousers being lowered and a familiar hand coming to tease him in the way he couldn’t resist.

 

Ten minutes later and there he was moaning in the DJ booth. He couldn’t be heard from the waiters and bartenders that were slowly arriving before the opening of the club but still could feel his heart thumping. He was never an exhibitionist, neither did the idea of getting caught was arousing for him… unlike Masaki that only made him fuck him harder.

 

“I’m giving you such… huh… a go…od rh… rhythm, Sho. Do your… hn… job.”

 

Sho had to bite his lower lip not to yell when Masaki angled in a way that his prostate was hit firmly at every deep thrust. With the last amount of power that was left in him, he tried to do as asked but the result wasn’t the most flattering.

 

“Did you decide to change your style, Mr. DJ?” Masaki asked him hoarsely in his ear before biting quite painfully its tip.

 

Sho could feel his legs trembling from the intensity. “Masaki…, ahhh… please…”

 

“Who am I?” Masaki asked, his hand grabbing forcefully Sho’s hair, pulling his head backwards.

 

“The… bo…ss… You’re the boss… please…”

 

Masaki clicked his tongue against his teeth but nevertheless picked up his pace, knowing that they didn’t have much time left. He kept fucking the other rougher and faster this time, his nails leaving their marks on the soft round buttocks as they were pushing them together to gain most of the friction he could in that position, until he came hardly in his condom. He wouldn’t allow Sho to be a mess while working… that was limited to more private places. He turned the shorter man around and knelt down taking the leaking member into his mouth.

 

He didn’t leave Sho time to breathe. He started sucking as if the cock between his lips was the most delicious candy bar he had ever tasted. Seconds later, he felt bitterness being spread into his mouth as Sho came in long spurts. He didn’t have plans to swallow it. He stood up, claiming Sho into an openmouthed kiss. He could feel the other frown, probably because he was just realizing what he was being asked to do, but that only made him smile. After he broke the kiss, he cleared the corners of Sho’s mouth with his index before shoving it into the other’s mouth.

 

“Don’t look at me like that… I love your taste… I wanted you to know how good you taste when you come because of me, Sho-chan!” He placed a quick peck on his lover’s lips one last time before he put back on his clothes. He helped Sho, too. “Tonight we’re going out for dinner. I’ve made a special reservation.” 

 

“So, this… here… was only a first taste?”

 

“It’s our anniversary, Sho-chan. This here was a small intro to what I have planned for us tonight… You don’t deserve a quick fuck in your DJ booth as a present… but I admit it was a good appetizer…”

 

“You’ll always surprise me but that’s what I love the most about you…”

 

“And you still haven’t seen anything, Sho-chan! Give me a good show tonight, Mr. DJ!”

 

Sho chuckled as Masaki opened the small door, ready to step out of the booth. “Yes, _boss_!”

 

\---

 

Masaki was shaking his head, a hint of smirk being on his lips when he noticed Jun drinking alone at the bar.

 

“J?”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Have you been waiting for a long time?”

 

“I was looking for you at your office but when I heard the weird change of songs some minutes ago, I realized you were busy with your DJ…, choosing the playlist together…”

 

Masaki chuckled. “Well, you told so yourself. So! What are you doing here?”

 

“I asked him to stop working.” Jun said in a low voice, his eyes locked on his drink. “And he agreed.”

 

At first, Masaki smiled. He knew it would come sooner or later. Jun was the type of person who wanted to have control in his life, especially when it came to those people that Jun really cared for. He was about to tell him that it was about time when he noticed the light frown on his friend’s forehead. “And that’s… great…, isn’t it?” Masaki asked hesitantly, not knowing what Jun had to say. It was clear that there was something bothering his friend.

 

“Yes. Yes, it is.” Jun replied in the same strangely calm tone. “I also asked him to come to the office tomorrow, so that we can have lunch together.”

 

Masaki was about to light a cigarette when he realized what his friend had just told him. Jun had one principal. His submissives would never visit him at his work. It was a boundary Jun had put himself, a way to put a limit… to discriminate the public image of Matsumoto Jun from that of Matsumoto Jun, the master. He didn’t quite understand it himself but then again, he didn’t have his friend’s lifestyle and if it was one thing sure that was his friend obsession with perfection and balance.

 

“You want to tell me… that…?” he asked, his eyes trying to read through Jun’s storm of emotions and thoughts at the moment.

 

Masaki could tell that Jun had been in love with this Ninomiya. It had been a while ago when he first admitted that what he felt for his new submissive was stronger than just care in the limits of their mutual agreement. To him, though, it was obvious even before it had even started. When Jun was wondering whether he should try things or not because he was afraid of failure… Masaki had dared to think that more than his prestige and name in the BDSM community, Jun had been afraid of losing Ninomiya Kazunari. He sighed smiling. His friend was surely evolving and that was only a good thing, because it meant that he could for once be truly happy.

 

“I… Look, Masaki… I’ve been hesitating all this time. I did take the step forward. It’s been almost four months that we’ve been living together-”

 

“And you realized you want to be honest with your feelings.”

 

Jun sipped some of his drink before lighting up a cigarette. “With him, it has always been something… strong…” he whispered, his eyes following the smoke that disappeared up in the air.

 

“Love is known for its power…” Masaki replied in a rather playful way.

 

“Well, I had heard _of_ it. I just… could have never guessed that it would be something I’d get to ever experience.”

 

“Why?! Because you like to order people around?” Masaki asked with an arched eyebrow before blowing out the smoke from his mouth. “And don’t start again with the whole I-can’t-feel-that-way-because-I’m-his-master-and-he’s-my-submissive shit, J. You never start a relationship without feeling the need to care, you always demand exclusivity and you always put the other’s safety and protection first… with love the only difference is that this care, you’ve always considered as one of the most important factors, is actually a lot stronger.”

 

Jun smiled. “The small lecture you just did… wasn’t really necessary. What I meant is that love was identical to romance in my dictionary.”

 

“And why is romance this bad? Not everyone is into roses and candles. For you and the one you love, romance may be expressed with bondage, blindfold and toys. For me and my Sho-chan may be expressed with dirty talk and rough fucking on the floor… for someone else may be expressed with flowers and chocolate… for others with an alteration between passionate quickies and super long lovemaking. What matters is not the way someone shows the other their feelings but that they _show_ them. Period. Haven’t you seen how Ninomiya Kazunari looks at you? The guy is melting… and I’m sure you’re melting inside, as well. When you came here, last week, and you took him to dance everyone’s eyes were locked on you. The desire and the need that could be seen in your eyes were so intense that they would set on fire, if they could.”

 

“He’s so good, Masaki.”

 

“I had told you he would.”

 

“Knowing his provocative nature was natural to have me hesitate. You should have seen him in the beginning… I felt like he was playing the game of the cat and the mice…”

 

“But he stopped when he realized that you were actually what he was hoping for. He was testing you, J.”

 

Jun let his half-smoked cigarette in the ashtray as he spoke again. “I admit his transformation into an obedient submissive happened quite… fast… faster than I ever expected.”

 

“Because he wants you… and since he has you, there’s no reason for him to continue on that road…!”

 

“I guess you’re right… which is why I decided to take the risk and ask him to come to my office.” Jun said before he sipped some more of his drink and turned to look at his friend. “Several times, he secretly caresses my hair, when he thinks I’m still asleep, but when I’m awake, he has never tried to act impulsively. I’ve caught him staring at me, I can tell that many times he wishes he can touch me but so far, he has never disobeyed me. The fact that he can control himself and hasn’t misbehaved makes me want to hope that it can actually works between us. I realized that having overcome my previous fears has been proved the right thing to do, so, it may be the same thing in this occasion, as well. I… think it’s worth the try.”

 

“Have you spoken with him openly?” 

 

Jun shook his head negatively. “I haven’t told him yet but I decided to try it openly… to discuss it with him tomorrow.”

 

“So, tomorrow, it’s like a test?”

 

“Yes. I want to see how it is to have him in that part of my world… if he can be a part of it, as well… if we can create something new.”

 

“J?”

 

Jun finished his drink in one go before he turned his head to his friend.

 

“I’m really proud of you! I’m sure everything will be fine!”

 

Jun sighed, not being able to hide his agony. “There’s nothing I want more, Masaki. Believe me!”

 

_Ninomiya don’t prove me wrong…, please…_

 

***

 

Nino was feeling his heart pounding in his chest, as he entered the building of his master’s company. The young woman at the reception table asked him to go to the tenth floor. It was certainly a big company, no matter what Jun had told him.

 

“Sir? Do you have an appointment with Matsumoto-san?” Jun’s secretary asked him the moment he was about to knock on his master’s door.

 

“I’m Ninomiya Kazunari. Matsumoto Jun is waiting for me.” Nino replied in a low voice.

 

“Ah. It’s you. I’m sorry, of course you may go in.”

 

“Thank you.” Nino whispered back before knocking on the door.

 

“ _Enter_.” Jun’s voice was heard from behind the door, imposing and serious.

 

Nino’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of Jun sitting behind his impressive desk. He closed the door before coming closer to the other. “Master…, I came as you asked me.”

 

His throat turned dry when he saw the way Jun’s eyes scanned him from head to toe. “Right on time. Come here.”

 

Nino hurried to go to the other. Seeing his smile, made him feel happy. He was pulled onto Jun’s lap.

 

“Why did you choose to wear this pair of jeans?” Jun spoke huskily, as his hand was palming Nino’s buttocks over the cloth. “You know what they do to me. Are you by any chance trying to achieve something?”

 

Nino bit his lower lip to suppress a moan. The secretary was only a few meters away. “No, master. I just… wanted to look good for you…”

 

“Hmm…” Jun didn’t sound convinced but didn’t continue on the subject. “And what about you? Do you like what you see?”

 

Nino could recognize the mischievous tone of his master. “Of course I do, master! Seeing you here… It’s just…”

 

“Arousing?” Jun asked huskily in Nino’s ear as his hand came to trace feather-like his crotch. 

 

Nino was about to reply when Jun’s telephone was heard.

 

“What is it, Yokada-san?”

 

“ _I was just informed that Murao-san has arrived at the company. She informed Yoshimura-san that it’s an emergency he needs to discuss with you. Should I tell her that you cannot accept he or-_ ”

 

“No. It’s ok. Let her in.” Jun replied before he ended the call. “It won’t take more than some minutes. Do you want to wait outsi-?”

 

Jun didn’t have the chance to finish as Nino cut him off. “Can’t I stay with you?”

 

Jun thought about it before sighing. “She won’t speak, if someone else’s here.”

 

“She won’t see me. Please, master…”

 

“I…”

 

“Please!” Nino begged with puppy eyes. The truth is that he was curious to know who this woman was.

 

“Fine. Just be quiet.”

 

Nino smiled and quickly hurried to sit under the office close to Jun’s legs. Seconds later, a knock was heard and the door was open.

 

“Matsumoto-san.”

 

“Murao-san, where do I owe this visit? I thought we had an appointment tomorrow at 11:30.”

 

“It was something I thought you needed to know before tomorrow’s appointment.”

 

“And that’s it…?”

 

“Yamanaka has made a more profitable offer to us and my boss is considering it seriously.”

 

“How much difference?”

 

“Around 500.000 yen and some terms of agreement that could adjust our company’s profit +1,5% per year.”

 

“I’ll disappoint you, Murao-san, I won’t change my offer.”

 

“Can’t you reconsider it?” the young woman insisted.

 

“No.” Jun cleared his throat before speaking again. “I admit it sounds like a good offer for your company, if it’s real, why did you come here?”

 

“Don’t tell me that you haven’t understood, Matsumoto-san. I can tell that you’re not only someone with good looks… you also have brains.”

 

Nino frowned. He didn’t like the way her voice had changed… And he was almost sure that she was leaning closer to his master as he uttered the last words.

 

Jun muffled a laugh. “So, you’re saying it openly?”

 

Nino couldn’t believe his ears. Was his master flirting with this woman?

“I may do say it openly. What matters is if it actually works…”

 

“I don’t deny that I’m flattered, Murao-san.”

 

It was the last thing that Nino wanted to hear at that moment. He was jealous. He knew that his master wouldn’t betray him, especially when he was right there, but he couldn’t bear the idea of listening to that woman flirt this openly to his Jun.

 

“Oh… Jun-san…”

 

His brain was fogged. Had she just called his master Jun?! _The bitch… if only she knew…_ His eyes turned to his master’s body darkened. He was jealous… Jun was his… Jun was… his right hand came to find the belt slowly opening it, soon, followed by the button and the zipper of his master’s trousers. He was making a big mistake but he couldn’t stand it anymore… He leaned closer so that his head was right above Jun’s crotch. A hand came to discreetly push him away but he ignored it. She had no right to flirt with the man that was his master.

 

In a blink of the eye he had taken out his master’s member licking it slowly from the base to the tip covering it fully with saliva before taking it deep down his throat. After a few sucks, he started bobbing his head up and down trying to make no sounds. He could feel it swelling and Jun’s body stiffen.

 

“Murao-san. I appreciate the fact that… you wanted to inform me… but I’m afraid I won’t be able to do anything.”

 

“But-”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

The woman let out a sigh before mumbling an annoyed ‘very well’ and getting out of Jun’s office. The moment the door was closed, Jun grabbed Nino’s hair pushing him backwards. He couldn’t believe it. He was staring his submissive in an awe. Nino had acted selfishly. He had touched him when he wasn’t allowed to in the first place and he had done it in his office while Jun was having a conversation with someone; even if this someone was the annoying Murao Michiko. He had expected Nino to feel threatened but from that to actually take such an initiative… It was as if he didn’t trust him and even more, as if he was _claiming_ him.

 

He could tell by the way Nino’s teary eyes were avoiding him look up to him, his submissive had also realized what he had done but Jun couldn’t allow it pass like his. He had never been more disappointed with the other. Without saying a single word, he stood up and went to lock the door before coming back to the other. He grabbed Nino’s hand, pulling him up and bending him over his office.

 

Nino could see the shock and the disappointment in Jun’s eyes. This time he had made a serious mistake. He knew it well. He hadn’t done such a thing since he was still in the beginning of being a submissive, ten years ago. He hated himself for acting like that… he hated that he had ruined their moment, just when he felt that he and Jun were getting closer.

 

When he felt his trousers being lowered, he didn’t know what to expect but he knew he deserved whatever it was. When a hand landed with force on his right buttock, he jerked and covered his mouth with his hand. He felt more tears leaving his eyes but didn’t dare to utter a single word. This was a punishment. A second came and then a third. It wasn’t that they were more powerful than he could actually handle. Even like this, he could tell Jun was controlling himself and that only brought more tears to his eyes. He didn’t know how many slaps had landed on his lower back when he was turned around to see Jun’s face. He had stopped counting, his mind keep asking why he had done something that stupid, that selfish.

 

“Put your pants on.” Jun told him in the coldest tone, Nino had ever heard from him. The latter felt his heart thumping painfully in his chest. “You’re going back home. No lunch for you today.”

 

Nino lowered his head, doing as asked. The other wouldn’t even look at him. He had seen it; he had seen how Jun’s eyes were glittering… He was sure they were tears…

 

“You stay in your room until I come back home. I hope you’ll behave _this time_. Because I _will_ know.”

 

“Yes…, master.” Nino replied in an almost inexistent voice. He dragged his feet to the door, feeling stupid. His lower back was hurt but not anywhere close to how much his heart did.

 

He pushed the button in the elevator, still trying to realize what had just happened. When the doors closed, he couldn’t hold it any longer. The tears he had been holding up with difficulty were now running down his cheeks freely, his whole body jerking. _What the hell did I just do?_

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

“Cancel all my appointments. Something emerged.”

 

“ _As you wish, Matsumoto-san._ ”

 

Jun didn’t even care to reply to his PA. He didn’t like cancelling everything but he was in no state to see clients at the moment. He rubbed his temples sighing deeply. He could still feel his heart beating painfully in his chest. That day had been one of the most crucial ones not only in his years as a master but in his life in general… and it had turned out to be a disappointment. Leaning back to his leather chair, he loosened the tie he was wearing, which at the moment was suffocating him, and closed his eyes trying to keep his calm… at least, on the outside.

 

_Why did you act so selfishly? Why did you make a mistake that I could only forgive in the beginning of our relationship? Why did you make me punish you? Why did you allow yourself to get punished?_

A deeper sigh escaped from his lips, as various thoughts kept filling up his mind. He had wanted to never use pain as a measure of punishment because he knew the other was genuinely not fond of… Nino had never talked to him of his first master in detail but Jun was certain that his denial was linked to bad experiences coming from that bastard. It was the reason why he had tried to have control and not apply the amount of power he wished… because if he hurt Nino more than the latter could handle, he would have been in pain, too.

_Why did you hurt us both like that?_

“You didn’t utter the safe word…” he muttered to himself as he stood up coming closer to the large window with heavy steps. He let his gaze fall on the busy streets without really paying attention. All he could see in front of his eyes was the reddened skin of his submissive as he pulled his trousers up. “I could see it in your eyes, Ninomiya, the shock, the pain, the regret… You knew what you had done was wrong; very wrong… but… why?” Jun was breathing faster as he kept murmuring the words that couldn’t hold in him any longer. “Why didn’t you trust me? And me the stupid… I thought I had managed to bring us to that level of trust where egoistical impulses like that had no place, no reason for existence, but I guess I was wrong. Have I been this wrong, Ninomiya? Have I been a bad master to you?”

 

A clenched fist landed on the window as Jun ticked his tongue behind his teeth. He was angry… angry with himself. Had he really done a good job as a master or not? The other had told him that what he wanted the most was to feel safe. Could it be that he wasn’t? Nino’s action could be justified only by the fact that he felt threatened… which meant that their relationship was not as strong as Jun had been thinking.

 

The truth was that he felt lost. For the first time in his life, Jun felt lost… and somehow vulnerable. He had decided to open this part of his life, he always kept for himself to the other, and take a step further having it only backfire at him. He knew he needed to have a clear conversation with his submissive. He had asked him many times if there was anything Nino wanted to discuss with him but the other always seemed to hesitate… not that Jun couldn’t read between the lines. He could… and he had. The only problem is that he thought he could test him first and then decide to have this conversation with him himself. After all everything that happened though, he was starting to think that perhaps it wasn’t the best plan… or at least, not something that worked correctly in the end.

 

_I should have insisted that you told me everything… I know you’ve been thinking a lot… I know you fear of losing what we have… It was exactly that that made me want to try… seeing that you didn’t want to lose what we had built and created in these past few months we’ve been together… but perhaps, I was wrong. Had I known you were under so many questions and doubts, I would have acted sooner…_

Jun knew that he shared the responsibility for Nino’s wrong behavior but that didn’t justify the latter’s actions. Nino had to speak to him, tell him what he felt, what his thoughts were, something before he acted this impulsively.

 

“Damn it!” Jun cursed out loud before going back to his desk, passing his hand through his hair. He looked at his watch, a small hiss leaving the back of his throat.  How easily had time passed?! With a raising pulse, he took his phone in hand to see, if he would have received the usual text from the other. He had _… Despite everything you didn’t forget it…_ Jun thought, a hint of smile appearing on his face for the first time that evening. Could it be that there was still a ray of light in the horizon? At least, Nino showed him that he could tell apart what he was supposed to do and what not. This time, he had behaved.

 

From: **Ninomiya**

I wanted to inform you that I

have arrived back at home.

I’m in my room.

 

I’m truly sorry, master.

 

Jun’s fingers quickly started writing his reply.

 

To: **Ninomiya**

I don’t know what time I’ll come home.

You stay in your room as asked.

Don’t even let cross your mind

to prepare anything. I will decide

when I’ll be there.

 

Jun reread his text several times before he pressed the send button. He knew he was harsh but he had to be. He had to make sure that there were no more misunderstandings. Feelings was something different. This was their BDSM relationship and there were no margins left for mistakes or doubts from the other side. Things had to be clear once and for all.

 

Once the text was sent, Jun asked his PA to bring him a coffee and tried to work on the project presentation his production manager had sent him earlier this morning. He needed to take his mind off Nino before going back home. He couldn’t risk seeing the other without having made up his mind beforehand. He needed to be sure exactly what he wanted, what he expected and what he envisioned for their future.

 

He took a large sip of the hot coffee before rolling his shirt sleeves up till his elbows. “Now, let’s focus!”

 

***

 

When Jun arrived back at his loft, it was dark outside. He had managed to focus on his work for a couple of hours before he decided to call it a day and go back home. The truth was that he hesitated to do so. He didn’t know what to expect. He put the keys into the lock and opened the door without making any noise. There were no lights on, which was a good sign. It meant that Nino had obeyed and stayed up in his room. He placed his leather bag and jacket on the sofa before going to check the kitchen. There was no sign of having used it. He looked up to the stairs sighing deeply. It was time to face him. He climbed up the stairs trying to be as soundless as possible.

 

He noticed the door of Nino’s room wasn’t firmly closed but he couldn’t get angry with him for that. He knew well how much Nino hated the isolation. He wouldn’t dare to make him uncomfortable, even if it was punishment. Earlier, he had tried not to hit him with too much force… The same way, now, he wouldn’t keep him locked in a room to make his point clear. What mattered to him was that his submissive had listened to his him and obeyed his request.

 

What gained his attention though was that the room was also dark _I didn’t tell you to stay in the dark… why…would you…?_ Jun couldn’t continue his thought. He had come closer and from the little opening of the door, he could see that the bed was empty. He looked closer, his eyes bulging when he saw his submissive being curled up on the floor in the opposite corner of the room, close to the window, sitting down with his face pressed against his knees that were brought up to his chest. He looked like a kid… fragile and vulnerable. It was a sight that hurt Jun, just like a knife, covered with salt, in an open wound.

 

It hurt a lot because he cared for the other a lot. With all his previous submissives, he still would not like it but in no way would he feel this miserable like he did at the moment. Right now, it was as if Nino’s punishment was also his… but then, wasn’t it? It was… because he was at fault as well… there was no doubt about that. He had allowed this mess to happen… he hadn’t seen the signs… he had been too coward to talk before he acted…

 

His hands were aching to touch the other, hug him so that he felt safe but he couldn’t do that without having cleared things up first. His heart clenched listening to the muffled sobs. _How long have you been crying, Kazunari?_ He took a deep breath before entering inside the room but the other didn’t move from his spot. It was obvious that Nino hadn’t heard him. Jun leaned against the wall looking at him. It really hurt him so much seeing the other being in such a state. He hated it…

 

“I’m back.” he said in a low voice, trying to sound unaffected. He didn’t want to betray his weakness… not at this moment… as much as he wanted to run to the other and reassure him, he knew that such a weakness could destroy everything they had built up. As much as he loved the other, there was no way that he could live out of that lifestyle. He yet didn’t know how he’d manage things but Jun knew well how much being a master meant to him.

 

“Ma… ma… ster…” Nino’s weak, trembling voice wasn’t helping.

 

“Why have you stayed in the dark?” Jun said in the same calm tone as he went to light the lamp on one of the bedside tables up. “I just asked you to remain here.”

 

“I… I’m sorry… I didn’t-”

 

“I’m not mad at you because of that, Ninomiya.” Jun hurried to reassure him. Sighing, he came closer to the sobbing mess on the floor, making him sit on the bed. “I’m just mentioning it because I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable… at least, more than you can handle.”

 

“But… I’m at… fault… I-”

 

“That’s why you didn’t utter the safe word back in the office when I hit you?” Jun was looking closely into his submissive’s eyes. It was obvious that the other knew how wrong he had been. The only problem was to act like this exactly because he knew that… and perhaps was afraid that unless he accepted all the punishments, he wouldn’t get forgiven.

 

“Ninomiya. Please, tell me that it wasn’t something above your limits. Even if it’s a punishment, I had been clear with you from the very beginning of this relationship. I would never-”

 

“It didn’t. I… can assure you of… of that, master. I deserved it…”

 

“But-”

 

“I could tell that you… tried to… control your…self…” At the last words, Nino broke again. “And that’s… what… makes me so… guilty… Even after what… I did… you…” the phrase was never finished as harder sobs hit the small-figured man.

 

Jun rubbed his forehead. “We will talk about it. But now it’s already too late and we’re both tired. There’s a lot to talk about and that requires a clear head. Go to have a quick shower.”

 

Nino looked at him with his red, puffy eyes and nodded not daring to say nothing more. Jun sighed again. He had to be strong and wait till morning. Right now, it wasn’t the right time… for anyone of them… They were both too emotional and that would only be a disadvantage.

 

 

Jun prepared a toast for the other, not wanting to let him sleep without having eaten first. Nino had eaten nothing all day. The lunch in his office never took place and then, he had spent all the afternoon in his room… Ten minutes later, he went back to the room to find it empty. He checked in the small bathroom just to find the other crying in the bathtub.

_Kazunari…_

His heart clenched painfully at the sight. It was more difficult than he had ever imagined. He had never seen the other so broken and in the same time, he had never felt so vulnerable himself. The other had his back on him… It was strange how much smaller Nino looked in Jun’s eyes at that moment. Jun roamed his eyes on Nino’s back… moving lower until he saw them. The red spots on his submissive’s buttocks. His hands clenched into fists. He was angry with himself and he was angry with the other for having made him do something like that.

 

He didn’t know how many minutes he had been standing like this but he couldn’t bear seeing Nino like this any longer. He approached him from behind and took the shower head from his submissive’s trembling hands to rinse the soap from his back. He caught Nino’s surprised gasp but decided to say nothing. Silently, he made sure the other was ok before taking the bathrobe from the side and placing it on top of the narrow shoulders.

 

“Step out, now.”

 

He turned Nino around, the bathrobe hanging on his body. Jun gently took the latter’s hands to put it on properly. Nino complied without saying anything but also didn’t dare to look Jun in the eye. His head was hanging down. Jun knew the other would start crying again in any minute and didn’t want that.

 

“I have prepared a toast for you. Come.”

 

It was then that Nino’s eyes met his… The first time from this close. “But-” the smaller man whispered, making Jun bite his inner lower lip not to yell at him how much he loved him and how much it hurt him looking at him like this. But it wasn’t the time… not before they actually talked.

 

“I won’t allow you go to sleep unfed. You haven’t had any food all day.” Jun said in the same calm tone, not wanting to cause any more stress to the other.

 

His eyes moved on the naked body as it was seen from the open bathrobe. Pale and soft… He wanted to touch it… his right hand was already moving to the collarbones. The moment they did so, he felt Nino tremble. He looked up and found the latter staring at him with a mixture of confusion and hope. He sighed.

 

“C’mon…” Jun muttered as he folded the bathrobe and secured it with its belt. Seconds later, they were both back to Nino’s bedroom. “Put on your pajamas.” Jun said in a low voice, having decided not to leave the other until he had made sure Nino would be dressed and warm. “Eat the toast.” He said as he put Nino in the bed. “Please…” he added in a gentler tone.

 

“I… will sleep… here, won’t… I?” Nino asked in an almost inexistent voice.

 

Jun could tell the other already knew… but then again, he needed to hear it… “Ninomiya…”

 

Nino hurried to shake his head. “It was stupid of me to ask, master. I knew I would sleep here. Don’t… don’t worry.”

 

Jun took the plate with the toast he had prepared and went to sit by the other’s side. “Believe me, Ninomiya. It’s not something that makes me happy but it’s necessary. Only for tonight. But please, eat.” Jun took a piece in his hand and gave it to Nino. “I don’t want you to sleep without having eaten anything…, ok?”

 

“I will try to eat, master. I promise. Good night.”

 

Jun sighed again. There were many things he wanted to say to the other but chose to hush. He needed to take his time. The sight of the sobbing mess that was named Nino and had witnessed earlier surely didn’t help him judge the situation objectively… which was not something a good master would do.

 

“Good night, Ninomiya.”

 

Jun didn’t dare to throw another glance to the figure in the bed. He wouldn’t have the power to leave, if he turned his head and met those red, teary eyes, one more time.  He closed the door and leaned against it, closing his eyes tightly. _Be strong, Jun… You have to be strong…_ He walked to his bedroom without even caring to go to the kitchen and take the toast he had made for himself. Nothing could go down his throat at this state. Once inside, he looked at the empty bed only to feel emptier inside.

 

“How can a night be good without having you sleeping next to me, Kazunari? How?”

 

***

 

Nino looked at the plate placed in front of him.  He hadn’t eaten anything all day but still didn’t have any feeling of appetite. He had spent all afternoon remembering the disappointment he had seen in his master’s eyes. He had promised he would try to eat some… It was Jun who had prepared it for him but as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t. After the first bite, he left it on the bedside table before turning the lights off. He turned on his side, his eyes falling out of the window.

 

Jun hadn’t yelled at him. On the contrary. He had spoken to him gently, calmly. He had helped him out of the shower. He had made the toast… Even after what he had done, his master was showing him that he cared for him and that was what made him feel guiltier. He had been an idiot. He knew that. All these hours, he had been fearing he had caused the end of this relationship and that thought made him feel vulnerable. It had been years since he had felt like this. Too many years… he had almost forgotten how it was to be in such a position but that day, alone in his room, all he could feel is fear of rejection, an ending he didn’t want to see coming and that made his heart beat fast like it used to when he was with _him_ … when he was still inexperienced.

 

Three hours later and he was still turning from side to side trying in vain to find a comforting position. He was feeling his throat dry. He sat up to drink some water when he heard a door opening followed by steps that stopped outside his bedroom. His heart was thumping dangerously fast in his chest. He wasn’t the only one that couldn’t sleep that night.

 

He had almost stopped breathing when he saw the door knob moving a bit from its position just to be left seconds later. The door didn’t open. After a while, steps were heard again, this time, followed by the sound of the same door closing. Nino knew the one at fault was him; only him. He closed his eyes tightly trying to hold his tears back.

 

“I’m sorry, master… I’m so sorry…”

 

He fell on his back, his eyes focusing on the ceiling; not that he could distinguish anything in the darkness of the room but he had the need to focus on something. Would he be given a chance to turn things round tomorrow morning? He really didn’t know what to expect. The more he thought about it, the more he felt afraid of losing the other. He was feeling more and more vulnerable, alone as he was in the room. He had thought to go and open the door or go to sleep downstairs on the sofa… but then, he had to stay there… He had to prove that he was strong enough to cope with the night. He had to behave… he had to be strong. He just needed to wait for the morning to come.

 

Nino knew that this was his last chance. He couldn’t afford of doing another mistake. He had to make sure he wouldn’t put an end into something he had been looking out for so many years. Honesty. That was the key. He had been reluctant at first but that caused him passing the night alone… he had to open his heart to Jun. His master had asked him, hadn’t he? _“Tell me whatever thought may cross your mind concerning us,”_ had been the actual words. He could still remember them coming out of his master’s mouth back when they were starting officially. Trust and openness. These two were the pillars to make things work between them and make their relationship solid; unbreakable; durable in time.

 

“Yet I failed him…” he murmured under his breath in a breaking voice.

 

He felt tears building up in his eyes again, blurring his eyesight. He hadn’t slept and he was sure he wouldn’t feel sleepy any time soon.

 

It wasn’t like his master was unaffected… he had seen it in his eyes while he helped him in the bathroom, from the sandwich he had prepared for him as well as from the gentle tone of his voice. He hadn’t yelled; he hadn’t been too cold either. And hearing him walking till his room proved that Jun couldn’t sleep either.

He dared to think that he hadn’t lost everything. He probably still had a shot with his master but then, why had he behaved this badly? Almost like a misfit in the world of submission. He pulled the covers up to his face and took a deep breath.

 

He took a couple of deep breaths, closing his eyes. In a few hours, he’d have the chance to speak with his master and explain. Right now, he had to sleep… even if it was away from Jun.

 

\---

 

_“You’ve been a bad boy, Nino.”_

_Nino knew that voice. He didn’t remember when it was the last time he’d heard it but it still sounded too familiar in his ears… unfortunately. He felt shivers running down his spine… unpleasant ones. He felt his heartbeat rising, as his heart was filling with fear. He had been wrong. Again. Why couldn’t he be the good slave the master wanted him to? Why did he always have to make the other unhappy when the latter was caring for him?_

_His master came closer. He wasn’t that taller than him but he had a broader body and his whole presence was imposing enough for the young slave._

_Nino didn’t dare to move from his spot. He knew from experience that it would only make things worse. A hand came to trace his face, moving from his chin upwards, to his cheek, his forehead before it got attached to his hair on top of his head, pulling it back with such a force that made him flinch._

_“You know that I hate punishing you, Nino… You told me you could be the perfect slave for me, yet every single day you disappoint me. You prove me wrong. I’m not happy, Nino. And you know your main task is to make me happy.”_

_“I’m sorr-”_

_A harsh slap landed on Nino’s cheek, not giving him the chance to finish his word. “Did I say you can speak?!” Nino cursed inside. He hadn’t… the other hadn’t allowed him to speak yet he had… again… he was making a mistake… again… “You’ll get two more for the two words you dared to utter! But that will come later. Now, I need to not see you!”_

_Nino didn’t try to oppose as he was pushed out of the bed and dragged to the small room that was supposed to be a small stock room. He hardly could stand on his feet without his head touching the ceiling. It was suffocating… and he hated it… he hated being isolated in there. Yet, when he was thrown in the darkness like some bag of garbage, he didn’t dare to utter a single word… it would only increase the number of hits later. He had to focus and be strong… because it was the only way for him to finally become the submissive or more correctly the slave, to use his master’s preferable term, he had always dreamt of._

_He closed his eyes in an attempt to regulate his breathing. Why had he behaved like this? He knew his master would keep him safe, didn’t he? He frowned. ‘No… I was afraid he’d kill me… but he wouldn’t… he was just holding my neck… he had spoken of the breath play… and I agreed… then why?’ Nino tried to ignore the little voice that told him it was because the other had put onto him more pressure up to a point his eyesight was starting getting blurry. But maybe he was overthinking about things. His master had told him that he cared for him… So, it couldn’t be his master’s fault. No. It wasn’t his master’s fault. It was his… only his._

_He wanted to fall on the ground, his legs were killing him, but couldn’t… there wasn’t enough space for him to even kneel properly… So, he stayed there leaning his back against the cold wall the best way he could. At some point, he lost the sense of time. Being locked in complete darkness and in such a small space wasn’t helping much. He had stopped thinking. It only made him feel more anxious; that until he heard steps coming closer. The door finally got unlocked, making him frown from the sudden light that filled the room._

_“Step out.” His master’s voice sounded cold. Dark. Like it always did under such circumstances._

_Nino gulped. He knew exactly what this voice meant. He was led to the play room where he was made to stand up with his hands tied up together above his head with a rope that was hanging from the ceiling. He closed his eyes._

_“If I hear the slightest sound, you know what this means…”_

_Nino only nodded. He knew well. It was then that the first hit landed on his back. He bit his lower lip powerfully to not allow the moan that was threatening to escape from the back of his throat to be heard. The whip that landed on his skin, this time, was different. It had small edges on its length, making the pain two times more intense. He had to take deep breaths. Soon, it would be over… but… then again, why was he complaining? He deserved it… Once again, he had been a bad boy._

_He knew it but the pain got worse minute after minute and Nino, no matter how much he had tried to stay silent, in the end, he simply couldn’t. It was when a hit landed on a little higher than his buttocks that he let out the first scream. It hurt too much…_

\---

 

Jun frowned in his sleep. Something was off. When it happened again, he was completely awake. A scream. And it was coming from Nino’s bedroom. He sat up on his bed and turned the lamp on. It was almost 4 am. Without putting his slippers on, he hurried to his submissive’s room. He opened the door just to find the other squirming in his bed. As Jun came closer, he could see that Nino was dreaming, his pale face being covered in sweat. It was obvious that he was having a nightmare.

 

Jun felt a pain of guiltiness piercing through his heart. Maybe he had overdone it… He had seen the discomfort but the other hadn’t uttered a single word. _Maybe because he’s afraid that he’d make a mistake…_ “Stupid…!” Jun groaned under his breath as he sat at the side of the bed. He knew that this stupid applied more to him rather than the smaller man who was still lost in his dreams.

 

He tried to wake Nino up but the other kept moving around in frantic moves, mumbling things. It was only when Jun leaned closer that he realized the other was begging his master to stop hitting him. His eyes narrowed… Could Nino dream of his earlier punishment? Had he been _this_ wrong?  He was about to try to wake the other up again when he realized Nino was muttering something about a room under the stairs and how he was still inexperienced. He realized that the other wasn’t dreaming _of_ him but _thanks to_ him, he was dreaming of that bastard, that first _supposed-to-be_ master of his.

 

Without letting any more time pass by, Jun hugged the other, bringing him close to his body, his lips attached to the top of Nino’s head, pressing softly against the covered-in-sweat hair.

 

“I’m right here, Kazunari… You’re safe… You’re safe… I’m right here…”  he kept mumbling in a soft tone close to his slave’s ear, while pressing him against him. He was feeling guilty. He hadn’t made sure Nino was feeling safe. The other didn’t show any signs of waking up but at least, he stopped squirming around. A couple of minutes later, the smaller man finally was more relaxed, his breathing rhythm turning slower and more even.

 

Jun didn’t move. He couldn’t leave him alone. _This is the second time you prove to be an inadequate master, Jun…_ he thought sighing deeply. Not only had he made the other having doubts about their relationship but also made him experience so much stress. He knew why all that had happened. He should have decided to speak… to make the other speak to him and open up even if he had to force it out of him. They kept postponing it having as a result this mess… because it was a complete mess for Jun.

 

“I’m here with you, Kazunari… You’re not alone…” he kept reassuring the other speaking the words like a soft lullaby in his ears, his hands around the slim waist.

 

He stayed in the same position until the first sunrays hit his face. He turned his eyes outside where he saw the sun, reddish, as it was, rising up in the horizon. He hadn’t been able to sleep again but he didn’t really feel sleepy. What mattered was that Nino had spent the rest of the night sleeping peacefully. Jun’s lips curved into a small smile when he noticed the way Nino’s hands were holding his T-shirt; as if his life was depending on him… like a little kid who is afraid of being on his own. He bit his lower lip at this second thought.

 

He leaned closer to the other and pressed his lips on Nino’s forehead. The soft touch helped him relax. He needed this small moment of silence and calmness. He’d lie if he said he wasn’t anxious for the talk that would come once the sunrays got stronger outside. Deep inside, he knew what Nino wanted to tell him… but then again, he didn’t know exactly what the smaller man had in his mind, how that would impact on their relationship… So many questions… yet the one he feared the most, was if the other trusted him. What Jun knew positively was that he cared for him… liked him… didn’t want to lose him… because he had endured everything yesterday without uttering a single word. But did that automatically mean that Nino also trusted him and if yes, how much? Was it enough for them to continue being together and if yes, on what basis?

 

He tightened his hold around the other a little more and closed his eyes. His heart was pounding in his chest. He loved how Nino felt in his arms… his scent, his warmth… He loved Nino’s presence… He loved being with him… or more correctly he loved _him_ and that made him more scared; more nervous.

 

Jun opened his eyes again, letting them fall on his submissive’s face. Nino looked so peaceful and beautiful like this. The sunrays, that were illuminating the whole room from the large window, were falling on his face, making all the small details of his, all those moles that Jun loved, stand out more than usual. A smile appeared on his face as he let his hand caress the soft hair.

 

_You’re so beautiful… so beautiful… I don’t want to lose you… I want us to always be together, Kazunari…_

He pressed another kiss on the same spot before he got out of the bed careful not to wake the other up. He was about to leave when he saw the toast, he had prepared the previous night, left almost untouched on the bedside table. Sighing, he took the plate and walked out of the room closing the door behind him as soundlessly as possible.

 

Nino hadn’t eaten anything. It wasn’t that Jun expected him to have eaten it all but he hoped the other had managed to take a few bites.

 

“I guess I need to prepare a good breakfast…” he muttered as he placed the plate on the kitchen table. “We won’t talk until he’s eaten properly.”

 

***

Nino frowned, feeling the sun hitting on his face. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands before opening them slowly to adjust to the light. He didn’t remember how he had fallen asleep last night, the same way he didn’t remember how he had stopped having those horrific nightmares. A shiver ran down his spine as he recalled pieces of those horrible dreams for a moment. They had been real, too real, he dared to say, and it had been a while since he last had them. As a matter of fact, it had been years… he had managed to forget how it felt to be with that sick bastard. But then again it had been years since the last time he felt that vulnerable. This time though the one who had caused it was no one else but himself.

 

Nino sat up on the bed looking around with a small frown. At some point, it felt as if his first master could no longer touch him; not even approach him… as if he wasn’t alone… as if he was safe. He crossed his arms around his belly, hugging himself loosely. He felt like that only when Jun was there with him… but he wasn’t…, _right_?

 

He jumped out of the bed and went to check the small bathroom in the room. No one. “But… I felt it… felt him being with me…” he muttered to himself, lost as he was in his thoughts. Could it be that it was nothing more than his deepest wish? “Maybe I just imagi-” he didn’t have the chance to finish his words. The plate with the toast wasn’t there. Jun had been to his room. “Jun…”

 

He didn’t care to change his clothes as he hurried downstairs only to find the other in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

 

“Ma… master…?!”

 

“Good morning. I’ve made you breakfast.”

 

Nino saw him placing a glass of orange juice on the table before coming closer to him.

 

“This time you’ll eat. I can’t stand it knowing you’ve eaten nothing for 24 hours!” Jun’s voice sounded authoritarian, leaving him no option but to do as asked. He felt tears building up in his eyes because he could trace nothing else but concern behind that tone…

 

He looked up at Jun who was staring back at him. “Thank you.” He whispered in an almost soundless voice. He saw his master gasping and he knew Jun had understand everything that was hiding behind this ‘thank you’. _Thank you for the toast last night. Thank you for the breakfast this morning. Thank you for not yelling. Thank you for caring about me. Thank you for having been there even when I made such a mistake. Thank you for everything._

 

“Please, Ninomiya, eat.”

 

“Yes, master.” Nino whispered before starting cutting the french omelette he had in front of him. Somehow, he was feeling better… maybe he hadn’t lost everything.

 

***

 

Thirty minutes later, Nino was led to the living room. He knew it was time to speak openly to the other.

 

“Master…, I-”

 

“What did that supposed-to-be _master_ did to you?”

 

Jun’s words made Nino stop. The submissive looked at the other man, noticing how annoyed he was.

 

“Mast-”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me that it was above your powers to stay in your room, last night?”

 

“I didn’t m-” Nino tried once again to speak in vain. It was obvious that Jun wouldn’t listen to him.

 

“Even after the mistake you made, which undoubtedly was a serious one, I wouldn’t allow you to be in a such stressed position… for any reason… ever. I could tell that it wasn’t something you’d really feel comfortable but I believed, like back in the office when… I… well did that,” Jun’s voice turned lower as he spoke the last words “… it wasn’t surpassing your limits. I believed that you’d tell me… I had told you that you could tell me. Yet you didn’t. Hearing you scream was…”

 

Nino saw Jun closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm himself. “Did I… scream out loud?” _Oh my God… Does this mean that I also spoke out loud? Did you hear all those… things… meant for… him?_

 

“Yes.” Jun replied in a serious tone. It was why I understood that you couldn’t handle it and… why.” The last word left no doubt to Nino that his master had understood everything. “I couldn’t handle it… seeing you like this… Why didn’t you tell me? What exactly was he doing?”

 

“I…”

 

“The truth.”

 

Nino sighed. “He was hardcore. Of course, I didn’t know that. He hadn’t told me anything. In the beginning, things were going alright but slowly, he started demanding more things… I was still trying to figure things out so I couldn’t tell the difference. I thought that I was doing something wrong… when he was trying to make me the good submissive I’ve always dreamt of becoming, I was only making mistakes. So, I tried to make myself stronger, convince me that I was just not trying as hard as I should.”

 

“What were his limits?” Jun asked in a serious tone.

 

“He would… do breath play, pain play… It always was… a bit too much for me…”

 

“And how did he punish you?”

 

“Usually, he’d use more pain or restriction… some other times he’d ignore me for days… in the worst cases, he would…” Nino tried to take a deep breath. “…lock me in a small storage room under the stairs of his house which was so small that I couldn’t even sit down properly. It was pitch dark…”

 

“If only I could get my hands on this asshole…” Jun growled with his hands fisted on his sides.

 

Nino came closer to him and knelt down on the floor in front of him. “He’s not worth it, master.”

 

“He is. He… I…” Jun sighed avoiding to look into Nino’s eyes, preferring locking his gaze on his lap. “Why didn’t you tell me that keeping you in your bedroom was above what you could handle?”

 

“Because I honestly thought I could handle it… I mean… I never expected to remember those moments…”

 

“You felt vulnerable… not safe… and that was because of me… Why didn’t you say something? Anything?” Jun brushed his hair with his hands. “I had told you that if there’s one thing I want more than anything in this relationship is to make you feel safe and yesterday I failed. I failed you as your master.”

 

“No! It was me who failed you. I didn’t speak because I was worth it, master. Deep inside I knew you wouldn’t betray me or do anything against what we have agreed upon… I knew it and yet I made that mistake… I acted egoistically. I failed you as your… submissive.”

 

Jun didn’t miss the way Nino’s face contracted as he muttered the last word. “Kazunari…, I’m sorry.”

 

Nino looked up surprised to listen his name and the gentleness with which it was spoken. It was honest. Nino knew the apology was honest.

 

“Master…”

 

Jun’s hands came to cup both his cheeks, their gazes meeting so close for the first time after the incident at Jun’s office.

 

“Will you be honest with me?”

 

“I promise you, master, I’ll-”

 

“Listen to me.” Jun didn’t leave him the chance to finish, knowing that it was hard for both of them. “I need you to tell me the truth. The whole truth, whatever it is. What your real thoughts or doubts or fears are. I really need to know what’s on your mind about you, me, us. I won’t act without thinking first. I won’t judge you. I will listen to you. I will evaluate everything you have to tell me. I just want to know the truth.”

 

Nino nodded, not having the power to reply at that moment. He took a deep breath as he was made to sit by Jun’s side, his master’s hand holding his protectively. His heart was still pounding crazily in his chest but he felt a bit more relaxed than before.

 

“Why did you do that in the office?”

 

There was no trace of anger hidden behind the words. Only curiosity, a need to understand.

 

“I…” Nino hesitated for a moment. “Because I got jealous.”

 

“Jealous? You’re my submissive, Ninomiya.” Jun replied wanting to push the other in order to tell him everything.

 

“I know. I know I am and there’s nothing I want more. Believe me.”

 

“Then, why, Ninomiya?”

 

“I’m sorry, but apart from loving being your submissive, I… I ended up loving being with you… loving… _you_.” The words finally had been spoken.

 

Jun closed his eyes. “What… what does that mean, Ninomiya?”

 

Nino tried to calm his breathing before he looked straight into his master’s eyes. He dared to hold the hand above him in return. It was still there. Their fingers were still linked together. “I… love you, Jun.”

 

“Then…, you mean you no longer want to be my submissive?”

 

Nino didn’t know how to interpret the fact that the other hadn’t commented on his confession. But he knew he had to fight.

 

“Of course, I want to be your submissive. I can’t live without having that in my life. I happily gave up my work, I happily live here under the rules we-”

 

“Yet, those feelings of yours made you take an initiative that doesn’t belong to a submissive and you know it. Your behavior, back in my office, Ninomiya, was…”

 

“Egoistical… I admit it. And wrong.”

 

“Such romantic feelings bring a sentiment of possessiveness. Then… how can this work? It’s contradictive.”

 

“I… I just-”

 

“You did what you did because you wanted to prove that I was yours. A master cannot belong to his submissive. He’s there for his submissive. He dedicates himself to his submissive’s happiness but it’s the submissive who belongs to the master, even if it is in a way symbolic. The collar around your neck is the proof of it.”

 

“I know.” Nino admitted in a low voice with his head lowered.

 

“Then?”

 

“I just… I want both.” There was no reason for him to hide any longer. He wanted both.

 

“And if I can’t give them to you?”

 

Nino closed his eyes. He would lie if he said he didn’t fear of that. “Then, I’d still be happy. I told you before, master. I don’t want to stop being your submissive… for nothing in the world.”

 

“But you wouldn’t feel complete in our relationship.” Jun insisted.

 

“I would. Because you’d know how I feel and by still being by your side, it would mean that in a way you accepted it, me and my feelings, even if you can’t return them. I could never demand such a thing from you. I won’t say that it’s something I don’t wish for but knowing that I’m with you while you know the whole truth, that’s enough for me. In a way, I’d feel complete, master.”

 

“Is that all?”

 

“Yes.” Nino replied in a whisper.

 

For several minutes there was a nerve-wracking silence filling the room around them. None of them didn’t know what to say next. Nino didn’t dare to speak again. Jun hadn’t yelled, hadn’t rushed to send him away or even reply to him. He had listened to him exactly like he had promised him. Whatever may Nino listen afterwards, he still felt relieved in a way because there were no more hidden truths between them and that alone was refreshing.

 

After a while, Jun sighed deeply. “I care for you, Ninomiya. I really do. At first, I didn’t know why and how. I couldn’t explain it… which is what made me try to search in me… find out that why. I had realized that I loved holding you in my arms as much as I loved having you spread on my bed, having you in my mercy, seeing you following my every wish. I realized I loved being around you. Occasionally, I’d find myself smiling without any particular reason. Your presence in here made me happier… more… complete as a person.”

 

Nino gasped. He turned his gaze to Jun’s face who was staring at some blank spot on the wall across the room. Could that mean…?

 

“You are the first one to come to my office. It’s something that I always kept for myself… The one place I separated from my life with my submissives. There, I’m simply Matsumoto Jun; not the _master_ , Matsumoto Jun. With you, I felt the need to have you in all aspects of my life… to infuse, if you want, these two parts of my life. I wanted to take the risk for once… I wanted us to be something more than just master and sub. I wanted to overcome my doubts, to prove them wrong… I wanted to believe that it could actually work… that it wouldn’t risk the balance of our relationship because as much as I care about you, Kazunari. I still want to be your master. I still want to call you Ninomiya. Not because I want to keep a cold distance between us but because I can’t live without it. The need for power and control is something like oxygen for me…”

 

Jun cleared his throat a bit before he continued. “But… when you did that without permission, it was as if all these doubts were getting real. In the same time, I realized that not only wouldn’t I be in position to take our relationship to the next level but also that I hadn’t done a very good job as a master so far. Because if you felt doubts, if you felt threatened which is why your jealousy, as you admitted earlier, got triggered, then it was my fault. I hadn’t managed to reassure you as I should have.”

 

“But I-”

 

“Let me finish, Ninomiya. The thing is that I fear… I fear that it won’t work… that it will probably bring us up to a point where we won’t be able to overcome the difficulties that may occur and find us in a situation from where we could only-”

 

Jun couldn’t finish his words as Nino hugged him tightly. “Nino-…? Are you crying?”

 

Nino pressed himself more onto the other, not caring if he could do that. “I was stupid. I was so stupid because I hadn’t spoken… all this time, all kinds of thoughts were driving me crazy… I was afraid you’d send me away if you found out the truth… exactly because it was contradictive… like you said. I knew that I shouldn’t feel that way but couldn’t help it. But after all this… after having seen the disappointment in your eyes, after my mistake yesterday, I realized that it only made things worse. It hurt me way more than the hits on my lower back. I realized that exactly because I love you there’s nothing that I want more than seeing you happy. That alone is enough for me. And now, that you know… I want to reassure you…”

 

“Kazunari…”

 

“I’m sorry for disappointing you. And never think that you failed. From the very beginning, you had asked me to always be honest and speak to you, especially if it was for something as important as that. I chose not to open up because I was afraid… It was my mistake… my biggest mistake.”

 

“I also didn’t speak.”

 

Nino shook his head negatively. “But you did. You tried to by inviting me to your office… it’s just that I didn’t realize it. I was blinded by my own doubts…”

 

Jun moved Nino a little back so that he could meet his eyes. He had understood…

 

“You… you believe we should try?”

 

Nino’s shy smile grew bigger, the tears continuing to stain his cheeks. Only that this time they were from overwhelming feelings; penitence, relief, joy…  “Yes.”

 

“And you think we… can succeed in achieving the balance needed?”

 

It was the first time Nino had heard Jun this reluctant… His master sounded almost vulnerable. He knew that at that moment, he didn’t speak as his master but as Jun… as an equal to equal.

 

“Yes. I have faith in us…”

 

“We need to talk… a lot… about the form… the possible changes in our current relationship and put boundaries… decide when and how-”

 

“I just want to know that I can hold you at night… outside, down the street… only a few moments… not necessarily everyday… Just knowing that I can love you more than for being my master is enough.”

 

Jun couldn’t hold himself any longer. He took the smaller man in his arms holding him closely. “There’s one last thing you need to know.”

 

“Yes, master?”

 

“Right now, I talk to you as Jun. Not as your master.”

 

“Yes…, Jun?” Nino whispered with a trembling voice.

 

“I love you, too, Kazunari.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Nino didn’t need to hear these words twice to claim Jun’s lips. Jun had just told him that he was talking to him as Jun and not as his master. Right at that moment, Nino was acting as Nino and not as Jun’s submissive. He just needed to feel the other as close as possible. He was hoping the other wouldn’t deny him this kiss and gladly he hadn’t. Jun’s lips were there to welcome him, open up for him to explore. Nino could only moan at the sensations he was experiencing at the moment. They had shared numerous kisses but never had it been Nino the one in control. It would always be Jun the one to decide the rhythm, to explore his mouth. Now, it was him tasting the other and it felt like an aphrodisiac.

 

Without realizing, Nino climbed on top of Jun’s lap without breaking the kiss. He was insatiable. After everything he had felt the previous night, all that fear and vulnerability were now making him demand attention, reassurance that he hadn’t lost the one he loved. He needed to keep him as close as possible, breathe in his scent, feel his warmth, his touch. His hands capped both Jun’s cheeks as he tilted his head more to gain deeper access into the warm mouth.

 

He let his tongue move around all the corners, brush against the teeth. He could feel his lungs needing air but couldn’t let go yet. He wasn’t satisfied. He could feel how erratic Jun’s breathing was becoming as well, making him more eager to continue. He moved his pelvis in a slow, round way, so that their crotches brushed against each other. He let out a gasp feeling Jun’s erection against his forming one. It was that moment that he broke the kiss, moving his torso slightly back so that he could take in Jun’s image. The latter was flushed… his eyes were dark, like always when he was aroused but this time, there was also something softer about them. A deep moan escaped from the back of his throat, knowing that his master not only was he allowing him to have the control but was also enjoying it.

 

“The night is yours, Kazunari…” Jun almost whispered with a trembling voice, his hands wrapping around Nino’s hips, securing him on top of his lap. “This night belongs to you...”

 

Nino closed his eyes, his head falling behind as he realized what his master was clearly saying to him.

 

“What is it that you want, baby?” Jun continued to speak huskily, his lips ghosting on Nino’s neck. “I’ll do everything you ask me for…”

 

Nino bit his lower lip, letting another moan, as the other’s hot breath was landing on his sensitive skin. Jun, even when they were not in a BDSM session was able to make him cum just by speaking to him. It was probably that moment that Nino realized clearly how much power the other had over him.

 

“I…”

 

Nino couldn’t continue… not when a hand was palming his erection in a torturously slow rhythm. Without being able to control himself, he put his hand on top of Jun’s leading him to go faster. He was getting close and this time, he didn’t want to control it… or more correctly he couldn’t control it, even if he wanted to.

 

“Do you want to cum in my hand or perhaps, you want me to go down on you?”

 

Nino looked into Jun’s eyes breathless. There was a hint of a playful smirk on the taller man’s face. Could… he really mean it?

 

“And you want me to swallow everything? Don’t you?” Jun continued in the same tone.

 

Nino’s cock twitched at Jun’s words. This time though there was no warning; no teasing either. He was placed on the sofa, his clothes finding their place on the floor. There was a rush in Jun’s moves, making Nino moan even more eagerly. When he saw the other kneeling in front of him between his open legs, he still found it hard to believe it but then… he felt a tongue brushing his length from the root to the tip. He was about to moan when hotness covered his cock. Jun had taken him all in. Nino’s eyes bulged for a few seconds. His hands found the other’s hair. He didn’t pull them… he didn’t have the power to. He just needed to make sure that the other was really there to pleasure him.

 

Jun didn’t tease any longer. He started bobbing his head fast, hollowing his cheeks while his tongue was moving around, making sure to apply as much pressure as needed to give Nino the widest amount of pleasure. Being there, satisfying the person he loved the most in this world, made him realize how stupid he had been. Their roles were not reversed… because there were no roles. They were just two people in love. Simple as that. He moaned at that last thought which had a vibrating result for Nino.

 

He could feel the smaller man was close. Without taking his mouth off the licking erection, he sneaked his right hand between Nino’s legs, allowing it to cup and massage slowly the already sensitive testicles before moving it to the perineum. He wanted to bring Nino over the edge.

 

He praised himself inside his head when he heard Nino moaning his name like a mantra, his whole body tensing. He felt the grip on his head tightening but he didn’t complain. He didn’t even when he felt Nino thrusting into his mouth in an attempt to find more friction. He stopped his ministrations and let his hand hold onto the thin thigh, his eyes moving upwards, finding the other looking back at him torn between guilt and lust.

 

He only hollowed his cheeks more, giving the other the message that he was alright. It was what Nino needed to let go completely. Soon, Jun had to relax his jaw as much as possible, allowing the other to use his mouth however he need it to come. After a few sharp thrusts, he felt a large amount of hot semen being ejaculated deep down his throat. He closed his eyes and didn’t let the other go until he had drunk the last drop. It was salty and certainly not the most pleasant taste but it was Nino’s and it was the result of his arousal… for him. That alone was enough to make Jun smile satisfied.

 

“J… Jun…” Nino whispered still panting heavily.

 

Jun climbed up and wrapped his arms around Nino’s neck. “I want you, Kazunari…” he whispered on the other’s lips.

 

“I want you inside me, Jun… Please…” Nino sounded needy… but didn’t care. It was the truth. He needed to feel the other. “Please…”

 

Jun took Nino into his arms without uttering another word. “Jun, where are we…?”

 

“I won’t make love to you on the sofa… Not for the first time…”

 

“But… it’s not our…”

 

“Like this? It is. At least, for me, it is.”

 

Nino was feeling his heart beating fast as he realized the other was leading him to his bedroom. He was carefully placed in the middle of the king-size bed before he saw Jun taking his clothes off, his gaze always being on him. He let his eyes roam on the naked glory of the other.

 

“You’re so beautiful…” he murmured, not realizing he had just spoken his thought.

 

It was Jun’s smile that brought him to his senses. “You are, as well, Kazunari.”

 

Nino could only smile back. A few seconds later, he felt the familiar weight of Jun’s body on top of him. He wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck, wanting to feel him as closely as possible.

 

“Please…, Ju… ahhh… nnng…, Jun…”

 

His wish was fulfilled when a lubed finger teased his small hole. He didn’t know how Jun had managed to find the lube but didn’t care. All that mattered was how wonderful his finger was feeling inside him.

 

The other was preparing him slowly… a bit too slowly for his state. “Another… plea…” His fingers buried deeply into Jun’s arms as another finger was quickly added. Jun knew where to press, for how long, when to move. He knew how to make him a mess in a blink of the eye. Nino found himself pushing against the fingers, wanting to take them deeper if that was possible.

 

“So… eager… only for me…” Jun whispered huskily.

 

Nino bit his lower lip. Jun had sounded more dominant but it didn’t bother him. On the contrary, he found it more arousal. He was a submissive after all. “Yes…, Jun… Please… put it in me. Now.” But this time he could be demanding, as well.

 

He felt his legs being pushed upwards his knees almost hitting the side of his face as Jun finally pushed in, in a sharp, deep thrust. They both moaned at the friction they felt. Jun was so hard inside him, stretching him the way he loved it.

 

“I’m ok… please… move… fuck me…”

 

It was then that he felt Jun’s hands leaving his legs and cup both his cheeks as he leaned close to his face. “I told you, Kazunari. I won’t fuck you. Tonight, I’ll make love to you.”

 

“Jun…” Nino whispered, not being able to push back the tears that filled his eyes. Jun had said it again. It was cheesy… yet hearing it coming out from Jun’s lips didn’t sound cheesy probably because he could see in the other’s eyes that he truly meant it.

 

Jun’s gaze didn’t leave Nino’s face as he started moving, slowly at the beginning. He had never thought that the missionary position could be so arousing. Normally, he preferred other positions… he liked to grab his submissive’s butt while fucking him from behind powerfully. But at the moment, seeing Nino’s flushed face and half-closed eyes from this close while he could feel his small hands hugging him tightly, he realized how wrong he had been. Because that way he could see all the effects his tiniest ministration had on him and that was like an aphrodisiac to him.

 

Gradually, he built up a steady and powerful rhythm. His heartbeat was competing the moves of his pelvis, feeling it being fast in a different way from usual.

 

“Kazuuu…” he moaned feeling his orgasm approaching. It only took a few deep thrusts more and he was coming powerfully in long spurts into Nino’s body.

 

He closed his eyes when he felt Nino’s load of hot cum between their lower bellies. He collapsed on top of the other, his hand brushing Nino’s hair.

 

“I love… you…” he whispered once he had calmed down a bit.

 

“I lo…ve you, too…, J… un…” Nino replied with difficulty, still panting heavily from the second orgasm he had just experienced.

 

Jun rested his weight on his left elbow before he pecked the other’s lips. “I’ll go grab a towel to clean us.”

 

Nino only moaned with closed eyes, not being able to utter another word. Jun smiled before he got to his feet. When he came back from the bathroom though was enough to take his breath away. Nino was still lying on his back. His eyes were still closed. But that was not all… His hand was teasing his lower back, still shining from Jun’s cum. Jun felt his throat getting dry when he saw Nino bring that hand to his mouth, licking it clean. His legs were bent, his toes curled. He could see the thin torso moving up and down. As he came closer his eyes saw his cock having been brought halfway back to life.

 

It was too much to take in. Jun felt his lower part reacting to the image in front of him. Nino was tasting him… Nino was a mess in the middle of the mess they had created a few moments earlier.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked, not knowing if he sounded too dominating or not. He couldn’t think clearly at the moment.

 

Nino opened his eyes, looking straight back into his. “I… want to taste you, Jun.”

 

Jun didn’t have the time to react. The next second, his cock was welcomed into the familiar hotness that was Nino’s mouth. He allowed himself being led the way the other wanted him, needed him. And from Nino’s eagerness, he was sure that night would be long…

 

***

 

When Jun woke up was almost dawn. There was no light on in his bedroom but the lights coming from the streets were enough to make him see clearly the silhouette of the man that was snuggling close to him. A sting-like pain pierced through his heart. Nino looked so vulnerable, clutching on him, as if he was afraid to let go. Instinctively, he pulled him closer, pressing his mouth on top of the other’s hair. 

 

“I’m so sorry for hurting you…” he whispered.

 

“Mmm… but I’m not hurt… only satisfied…”

 

Jun gasped. Nino was awake? “Did I wake you-?”

 

“No. You didn’t.” Nino hurried to reassure him. “I woke up because I’m thirsty.”

 

“Oh…” Jun mumbled not knowing what to say. Once again, Nino had managed to destabilize him.

 

Nino moved back a bit, bringing his hand to caress Jun’s cheek. “I mean it…”

 

Jun took Nino’s hand in his, pressing it more against his skin. “I meant…”

 

“I know.” Nino replied with a small smile. “But, please…, don’t think of that anymore. I’ve put it behind me. And you were not the only one at fault. We both were.”

 

“But…”

 

“Don’t do that to yourself… What matters is that after the storm came the rainbow. I have you here. I can touch you. I can be with you… in all possible ways I could ever imagine. Tonight, you made me feel more alive than I have been in months, Jun.”

 

“So, you admit it… you… you were not happy with me…”

 

Nino sat up on the bed. “Are you stupid?! No. Don’t look at me surprised, Jun. I was afraid… I was worried of losing you and what we had. Because, I told you, didn’t I?! There’s nothing I wanted less than losing you. I had told you from the first time we met. I chose you to be my master; to be the one to whom I’ll give myself willingly, fully. Of course, back then I couldn’t imagine into what dimensions that _fully_ would evolve by time, but now, I can tell with certainty that it was inevitable… because you managed during these months that we’ve been together to win not only my body and mind but also my heart. The air that I breathe is you, Jun. So, never. You hear me? Never say that I was unhappy. What I was feeling was my fault, my insecurity. It wasn’t because of you. But we’ve cleared things up, haven’t we?! Please…, don’t make me-”

 

Jun captured Nino’s lips in a passionate but full of emotions kiss, hushing him softly. Nino’s arms quickly found the other man’s shoulders as he gave completely into the sensations that filled up his whole body. This time, he let Jun lead… not because he had to but because he wanted to. Every single cell of his was screaming in joy, as he was pressed on top of the other, their bodies linked together, creating a whole out of two halves.

 

“I have faith in us.” Nino whispered once Jun broke the kiss due to the need of oxygen. “Because we are made for each other.”

 

“Where has the cheeky man I first met at that club gone?” Jun asked in a low and rather playful, challenging tone.

 

“You miss him?” Nino dared to reply back the same way.

 

“Yes and no.” Nino laughed hearing Jun’s answer, making the latter smile widely in return. “I want you to always laugh, Kazu. You’re always beautiful but even more when you laugh.”

 

Nino felt his cheeks redden. Suddenly, he felt shy… like some teen hearing such words for the first time. “Since when you’re saying such… things?”

 

“A dominant isn’t allowed to think how beautiful the person he’s chosen to be with is?”

 

“I…”

 

“I’ve always thought you were beautiful, Kazunari. Always. Not only when you’re in my mercy, lost in lust and arousal, but even when you were preparing breakfast with messy bed hair!”

 

Nino placed his head in the crook of Jun’s neck, his fingers drawing patterns on the naked torso of the other. “I can, now, explain why you’d attacked me while I was doing breakfast that first time.”

 

“And you liked it…” Jun teased him huskily his hand having found Nino’s buttock.

 

“I did…”

 

“I know, you did...”

 

They remained in a comfortable silence until the first sunrays hit the bed directly.

 

“Do you want us to have breakfast and then, talk about how this will-” Jun asked in a hesitant tone.

 

“Yes. I’ll go and prepare it.”

 

Nino was about to get up from the bed when Jun’s hand caught his wrist, forbidding him to move. “You don’t have to-”

 

“But I want to, _master_.”

 

Jun’s eyes narrowed. Nino had called him master but his tone was showing nothing more than challenge, playfulness; just like the smile that portrayed at that moment on his face. Nowhere was the respect he demanded. In front of him, he had the Nino he had first met… the cheeky one. He knew that the other was challenging him in his own way, as well as he knew he could ignore him. He could do that as Kazunari’s boyfriend but as Ninomiya’s master? No.

 

“Do you wish to get punished, _Ninomiya_?” he asked Nino in his strict, dominant-ish tone of voice.

 

“Of course, not, _master_!”

 

The reply was clear in Jun’s ears. It was obvious that the other was provoking him so that they had a new session. _You want to feel me again like your master…_ He knew the other too well not to see the signs. Last night, it was Kazunari who was in need of Jun. Today, it was clear that it was Ninomiya who was in need of his master. A wave of relief filled Jun up. Everything he needed in his life was still there; everything would be ok.

 

\---

   

Nino let out a surprised moan when he felt Jun’s weight against his back.

 

“You may be a good actor but I know it well you’re not surprised… You want it and you made me want it, too.”

 

Nino bit his lower lip, as he threw his head backwards, letting it fall against Jun’s shoulder. He couldn’t say anything in return. The truth was that he had only put on one of Jun’s shirts to prepare breakfast. He, now, needed his master, too, but never could he imagine that Jun would attack him like this before they had a proper session.

 

“Master…”

 

Jun didn’t say anything. He grabbed Nino by his wrist and made him lie on the kitchen table. In a blink of the eye, two covered-in-saliva fingers found the small opening at Nino’s lower back, quickly followed by a third one. Soon, there were loud moans echoing against the kitchen walls as they were moving more and more frantically.

 

“Ma… master…”

 

“Mine… You’re mine…”

 

“Yes… I am…” Nino moaned loud as he clenched his walls to bring the other closer to his orgasm. “…always…”

 

Jun didn’t need to pump him to completion. His orgasm led to Nino’s intense one. His half-opened shirt had stains but couldn’t care less. The image of a heavily panting Nino was more than enough to make him forget about clothes.

 

“Go and take a quick shower. The breakfast will be prepared by me, today.”

 

“But…”

 

“It’s an order, Ninomiya.”

 

“As you wish, master.” Nino mumbled and pressed a kiss on Jun’s lips before he headed to the stairs, slightly limping.

 

Jun could only smile. He could trace the tone of satisfaction behind Nino’s words. The more time passed, the more the previous day felt like a bad dream.

 

“I love you so much…, Kazunari…”

 

***  

 

“Are you sure that you’re ok with it?” Jun asked again. They had spent more than five hours talking about the details of their relationship and the balance between its two basic aspects. This time, he was not going to let even the slightest of questions or misunderstandings find their way between them. He had to make sure that everything was the way it was supposed to be.

 

“Yes. But are _you_ ok with it?”

 

“I am. I really am.”

 

“But-”

 

“I never said that I want more time ‘vanilla’ than our special… kind. I just want to know that when I tell you the word ‘break’, I’ll be able to hug you freely, call you Jun and act like a lover. Exactly like us going on dates. Being able to hold your hand and intertwine our fingers when we walk down the street is more than enough for me.”

 

“And snuggling against me in the bed.” Jun added in a warm voice.

 

Nino’s lips curved into a small smile. “Yes, that, too. I need to know that I’ll be able to have Jun the exact same way I need to know that I’ll be able to have my master. I need you… all of you in my life.”

 

“So, you’re telling me that the rules we already have apply do not change apart from when you feel the need us to behave as lovers.”

 

“Well, I believe that it… could also change when you feel the need… or is it that is just… m-?”

 

“I guess that you’ll immediately know it. Because the times I will need you as Kazunari will be many. Even if it’s for half an hour or a whole day… I will need it, as well. It was the reason why… I ever called you by your first…” Jun sighed realizing the agonizing look on Nino’s face. “Don’t think like that, Kazunari. Believe me. I also need you as Kazunari. I needed you before I even realized it myself.”

 

“So, calling me by my first name will be your sign?”

 

“Yes.” Jun mumbled and laid a soft kiss on Nino’s forehead.

 

“You know… I’m glad we didn’t put a specific time for behaving like lovers and behaving like master/submissive.”

 

“It’s because we’re both. And we will act the way we need at every moment. Besides, it is among a master’s duties to make sure the relationship is healthy and both parties are satisfied. So, I guess that’s exactly what we need. And do you want me to tell you one thing? As Jun.”

 

“What?”

 

“In a BDSM relationship it may appear to the vast majority of outsiders that the master is the one with the absolute domination over the submissive but it’s the submissive who actually puts the real rules. The master is in charge of the form of their appliance while the submissive is the one who decides the real limits in the dynamics of the two parties. The good master adapts to his submissive’s limits. The opposite cannot be done because then, we’d talk of abuse, either mental or physical. And one last thing, Kazunari. The rules may be important but more important is knowing that we both can behave with one another freely, without doubts, fears or second thoughts. That is for me, as a master, the most important thing.”

 

“You always say things in a way that amazes me.”

 

Jun raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

 

“Yes, _master_.” Nino replied in the most alluring way he possessed.

 

Jun’s breath turned faster. Nino had just called him master while having knelt in front of him, looking him in the eyes with a stare that reminded him of a needy little kitten. “We… have a new… contract to… redact…”

 

“We do but it can wait, can’t it, master?” Nino asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

Jun could swear that he heard the other purring when he placed his hand on top of his head to brush his hair.

 

“Master…”

 

Jun muffled a laugh before grabbing Nino up in the air. “I guess it can.” And with that led them upstairs to their special room. Hearing the smaller man mewling like a kitten as he rubbed their crotches together made the master in Jun want to make his presence imposing. It was time to make sure Nino did realize how much he needed his master.

 

***   

 

Nino couldn’t count how much time he was lying in the middle of the bed prone with his head to the side. Having lost his sight due to the blindfold that was passed over his eyes was making him more sensitive than usual and in the same time, more and more impatient for what would follow. So far, all that Jun had been doing was to tease him with a something that felt like soft feathers on his back, from the base of his head to his buttocks, sometimes passing dangerously close to his small entrance. His master was saying nothing. Total silence was ruling in the room, making him focus on the sensations of his body without any type of diversion. He was biting his tongue in order not to moan, as instructed. But it was difficult; especially when his hard rock erection was making contact against the mattress and the silk sheets.

 

Jun was smiling satisfied. The sight in front of him was breathtaking. Nino’s flushed face in contrast to his pale back was making him look delicious. Jun particularly enjoyed the way he was seeing his submissive’s little hole contract every time he was teasing it, demanding to be filled up. He was already licking himself but he was determined to test Nino’s limits that day. He hadn’t used any type of bonding this time. He wanted to see Nino controlling himself; to prove to him what a good submissive he was.

 

Ten minutes later, he turned the small man on his back, his lips curving into a devilishly playful smirk, as his eyes noticed the purple tip of Nino’s erection. He could see that his submissive had already started licking precum. He had ordered him not to come but after such a long play, that was inevitable. Without saying anything he grabbed the hard flesh from the bottom causing the other to squirm. Nino’s toes curled, his knuckles turned white because of the force he used to grab the sheets. Jun could see the frown on his forehead but there was no sound coming out of his mouth; not the slightest moan. Jun was proud.

 

“You’re making me proud, Ninomiya.” he whispered close to his submissive’s ear, speaking for the first time in the forty minutes they had been in the special room.

 

Without uttering another word, he stepped away from the bed and headed to sit on the leather sofa. He remembered how he had asked Nino to pump himself while watching him from there. Today, the view was different but not less enticing. He poured himself a drink and watched how Nino started moving his head around. He had probably guessed that Jun wasn’t close to him anymore. Jun said nothing and didn’t take his eyes away. Not for half a second. He waited until he saw Nino’s erection soften up a bit. _Good boy, Ninomiya. Now, it’s show time, baby. Make me proud…_ he thought and smirking started getting rid of his clothes. He also took the things that he needed for the rest of their session and came closer to the other.

 

It was obvious that Nino hadn’t taken notice of him; at least, not until a cock ring was placed around the base of his member and a vibrator was slowly inserted inside him. Nino didn’t have time to take a proper breath when he suddenly felt tens of vibrations hitting his spot directly. But that not all. His cock was also touched… and in a very specific way. Nino couldn’t see but could feel. He knew that what he was feeling moving fast against his once again hardening cock was nothing else but his master’s rock hard erection. Jun’s erection was sliding up and down his. The sensation was arousing… smooth and hot as it felt against him. He threw his head backwards, biting his lower lip so harshly that he felt the metallic taste of blood on the corner of his tongue. It was too much.

 

Seconds later, his cock had swollen up. He knew well that if it wasn’t for the cock ring, he would have already come by then. Jun’s heavy moans weren’t helping either. He could feel his master’s weight on his pelvis, he could feel droplets of sweat landing on his naked torso. The vibrations inside him were now even stronger and the rubbing had also intensified. He could feel something hot running down his erection. It was then that realization hit him. His master was covering him with his precum; he was close. His mind was trying to apprehend everything he experienced and felt when he felt was something close to his half-opened mouth. This time, he couldn’t help but moan. It was his master’s index covered in his own juices. Without losing another time, he took his tongue out of his mouth, moving around the finger before opening his mouth to allow it move in a way that mimics the moves of a cock.

 

He was attacked in three different places and in three different ways… and all he could do was moan; moan loud. He couldn’t hold it back any longer.

 

“Tell me, a… re… you allowed to… make… noises, Ni… nomi…ya?” Jun said in a raw voice between heavy pants. “Don’t you… want… to co…me?”

 

Nino gasped at that and in a desperate way started moving his head. Jun took off his blindfold and made him look in his eyes.

 

“Then keep… your mouth… shut.”

 

Nino gasped again. The vibrator was now hitting a different spot inside him, making it even more difficult for him. After a couple of deep breaths, he lowered his eyes the best way he could just to get a glimpse of Jun’s erection against his own. His master was now moving slower, almost teasingly slower.

 

“Good boy.” Jun whispered and in one fast move, he took the vibrator away and replaced it with his own member, not giving him the slightest time to adapt to his size. The vibrator he had chosen was smaller than him on purpose. He wanted to be him to stretch Nino to his limits.   

 

The moment their pelvises hot against each other, Nino arched his back. Despite the slight discomfort he felt for the first few seconds, he was filled up. His master was once again inside him.

 

Jun could see the tiny frown on his submissive’s forehead the moment he shoved his cock inside his tight ring of muscles but that didn’t stop him from immediately setting up a fast pace. He knew Nino could handle it. After a couple of hard ones he paused.

 

“Your eyes will be focused… down… there. You’re only al… lowed to see what is making you feel good and how your little body is needy for it… how it swallowed it up thirstily. Understood?”

 

The order was clear. Nino could only nod. The sight was breathtaking anyway.

 

Satisfied that his submissive was doing exactly what he wanted, Jun started thrusting once again. His hip moves were sharp and fast. He wasn’t going to hold back, he was too close to. He opened the thin legs even more holding them in place with his hands while bringing Nino’s hips up in the air so that the other had an even better view. Quickly, his hips moved in a more and more insatiable way. There was a rawness in the way Jun was doing Nino but he was sure that the other enjoyed it.

 

“You like… what you… see…, huh?! You li… ke seeing my… cock fu… cking… you. Now, be a good boy and make me cum, Ninomiya.” He ordered and closed his eyes when Nino expertly squeezed his inner muscles in a way that created a delicious tightness around his erection. He kept moving faster and faster until with one last deep thrust he ejaculated hard into the other, filling him up with his seed. 

 

Nino wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. Seeing Jun’s toned muscles of his torso and arms moving as he kept thrusting in him was something that was watering his mouth up. And the sight of his master’s erection appearing and disappearing inside him was only making things a hundred times more difficult.

 

“You can’t imagine how much I love feeling your body being thirsty for me, Ninomiya…” he heard Jun whispering to him once he found his breath back.

 

He wished his master would allow him to come but from what it seemed that wasn’t Jun’s plan… at least, not yet. He was proven right when he felt the vibrator that earlier was inside him now being rubbed against his leaking erection. He turned his gaze to his master’s face, looking at him pleadingly.

 

“You can moan… scream… whatever you want…I want to hear your voice, Ninomiya.”

 

Knowing that he was allowed to make noise, Nino couldn’t hold back anymore. He screamed louder than ever the moment the vibrations passed over his slit.

 

“Plea…se, master… I want to… AHHH…”

 

“Please, what, Ninomiya?” Jun asked with a smirk.

 

“Co… me… I want to… hnnn… come… master…”

 

Jun didn’t reply back. He let the vibrator brush against all the sensitive veins, moving to the balls, moving lower to the perineum before coming back to the tip. Once he was satisfied and without a warning, he took off the cock ring with one hand and with the other cupped Nino’s erection, so that the cum would land only there.

 

The second his cock was free, Nino came hard in long spurts, his body jerking around after having been teased for so long. His orgasm was so intense that it blurred his eyesight. He was still in his high when he realized that Jun’s hand was close to his mouth. Instinctively, he opened it, just to realize what was happening when he tasted bitterness.

 

“Swallow till the last drop, like a good boy.” Was the order and he did. It was his but he couldn’t care less. It was Jun the one asking him to do it and he would.

 

Once finished he licked Jun’s fingers clean and opened his eyes searching for Jun. The content smile he came across with only made him smile back.

 

“You did great, Ninomiya.”

 

“I’m happy that I satisfied you, master.” He was tired but really happy and proud of himself. 

 

***

 

Later, that night, they were snuggling on the sofa, watching TV.

 

“Break…” came like a whisper out of Nino’s mouth.

 

“Yes?” Jun asked calmly.

 

“J… Jun…?”

 

Jun tightened his grip around Nino’s waist. “Please, don’t be afraid to call me Jun. Ok?” Jun waited until he saw the smaller man nodding. “So, tell me what is it?”

 

“Would you… uhm… like to go out? For a drink maybe?”

 

Jun raised his eyebrow. “Are you asking me out, Ninomiya Kazunari?”

 

Nino smiled when he caught the approval behind Jun’s words. “I actually do.”

 

“Anything in particular?”

 

“What about your best friend’s club?”

 

“Masaki’s?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Jun smirked. “Go get dressed and I’ll make a call.”

 

He could only smile when he saw how excitedly Nino jumped off the sofa to go upstairs. He could definitely live with that. He picked up his phone and dialed his friend’s number. “Yes, Masaki? We’ll be there tonight… On what occasion? Nothing special… simply us…!” and with that ended the call, not caring to reply his best friend’s hundreds of questions. He knew he had to have a good talk with him and thank him for giving him advice when he was still lost but that could wait for another time. Tonight, it was only about Nino.

 

***

 

“I can’t believe it!” Masaki exclaimed excited when he saw Jun and Nino coming closer with their fingers intertwined. “I’m so happy for you guys! Tonight, it’s on me. Drink as much as you want! And you can also-” Masaki didn’t have the chance to finish his sentence as he was asked by one of his employees. “I’ll come later, when Sho-chan has finished his set, ok? Work is calling me… Enjoy yourselves!” And with that left them alone.

 

Jun was about to go and sit at the table Masaki had reserved for them but he found resistance in his hand. He turned around confused just to find a smirking and rather challenging Nino.

 

“It’s not in my plans to sit and drink tonight, Mr. Matsumoto Jun.”

 

Jun came closer allowing his hands rest on Nino’s hips. “Oh… and what is then, Mr. Ninomiya Kazunari?”

 

“To seduce you…” Nino said in a low seductive way.

 

“You’ll have to try hard for that.” Jun replied playfully.

 

“I’ll do it whatever it takes.” Nino whispered close to Jun’s ear as he pressed himself against the other. “But in the end, I’ll succeed.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Just watch… and feel…” Nino continued in the same tone and with that started moving his body to the music’s vibes.

 

Jun, soon, found himself moving his hips, as well, following Nino’s lead. He couldn’t believe he was actually dancing in the middle of a crowded club and more particularly in an ordinary crowded club but strangely it felt neither boring, nor odd, like he always imagined. He guessed that it was due to the fact that he was so drawn to the man in front of him. That alone made him feel as if he were in another place where there was only him and Nino. It did feel special. Without noticing what he was doing, he leaned closer, claiming the other man’s lips in a hungry, passionate way, not caring about who would see them or what they’d thought of. What meant for Jun was that the soft lips were there to welcome him, fitting his own perfectly.

 

This time there were no rules… just instincts and desires… which made him feel more deliberated than ever because he knew that this was only expanding their bond and making it stronger. This was nothing more than only one shade of the tens of their relationship, because back at home, he could be Kazunari’s boyfriend and Ninomiya’s master; he could be everything he imagined and everything the other needed. He could be complete…, and that feeling was just unimaginable.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the story but a small epilogue will follow in a couple of days! :)


	8. Epilogue

 

_A year later, a week before Nino’s birthday…_

 

“You can come, right?” Nino asked his best friend. They were sitting at their favorite café close to Satoshi’s apartment. “With Matsuoka-kun, as well, of course!” Still no answer came out of Satoshi’s mouth. It wasn’t that he doubted his friend would come to his birthday party but he looked lost in his thoughts. Nino was used to the not so talkative side of the other but that day, he could tell something was off. “Is everything ok? Did you perhaps fight with-?”

 

“If you needed the romance…,” Satoshi cut him off out of the blue, his eyes still locked on the cup of coffee in front of him. “…then, why back then did you break up with me?”

 

Nino gasped. Out of all things, certainly that wasn’t what had crossed his mind. “Satoshi, I-”

 

“I don’t judge you and I don’t say that we would have never broken up… I don’t say it because I have romantic feelings for you right now, neither because I’m not happy with you and Matsumoto-kun. I would lie if I said the opposite but…” Satoshi looked up at Nino who was staring back at him with a small frown on his face. “Then, probably, you wouldn’t have met that… bastard back then… and I don’t know… things could have been differ-”

 

Nino smiled. He could recognize the concern in his best friend’s voice. He cupped Satoshi’s hand that had curled into a fist. “Maybe it was because of that bastard that I became who I am and could meet Jun. And… even if I need romance, that’s not the only thing I need in order to feel complete. Back then, what we had was pure and I did feel loved. I had fallen in love with you, Satoshi, yet, you couldn’t give me what I needed. I need that type of control in my life. I can’t explain it with words but it’s a part of who I am and you know it well that it’s not only…” he lowered his voice “a sex kind of kink. It’s much more than that.”

 

“I… know… but-”

 

“But let’s just be honest. Would you prefer things were different and you didn’t meet Matsuoka-kun? Because I’m pretty sure you don’t. If, back then, things had turned out differently or at a different timing, then, there’s a good chance you wouldn’t be with your boyfriend, I wouldn’t be with Jun and I also wouldn’t have my precious friend.”

 

“I wouldn’t change my best friend either.” Satoshi mumbled with a small smile.

 

“I know. I know that you wish I had never come across that… asshole… but I don’t regret it. I learnt from my mistakes. It’s them who shaped me into the person I am today. I made mistakes even with Jun and that caused me almost to lose him… he did as well… but we managed to overcome them and now, be stronger than ever together. So, even if I made some mistakes, I don’t regret a single one.” 

 

“You know that I’m happy for you, right, Kazu?”

 

Nino smiled widely. “I do.”

 

Satoshi sipped some of his coffee. “It’s just that I still find it hard to believe that Matsumoto Jun, who had been so… well, the way he had been that first time we had met at your apartment-”

 

“You mean when you had appeared uninvited…”

 

“Well…, yes…” Satoshi cleared his throat. “I just can’t believe that he would be someone to change and…”

 

“He loves me.” Nino said in a serious tone.

 

“I know which is why I grew so fond of him. He loves one of the most precious people in my life.”

 

Nino rolled his eyes to hide his embarrassment. “So, will you come to the birthday party, since it’s this particular _one of the most precious peeople in your life_ who’s asking?”

 

“Of course, I will.”

 

“Great!” Nino exclaimed happily.

 

“And I’m… kind of sorry for this… weird… conversation… It’s just that it always bothered me that first experience with… well… that bastard… and when I saw you being this good with Matsumoto-kun, I just-”

 

“You could have talked about it but, Satoshi, really, it belongs to the past. I’m happy, now.” Nino reassured his best friend.

 

Satoshi smiled widely. “I know.” _He knew…_

 

***

 

_Nino’s birthday party…_

 

 

“So, Shun-kun, you’ve known Matsumoto-kun since college?” Satoshi asked one of Jun’s friends whom he met for the first time.

 

“I know him since my first internship, we had paired up together in the management section.” The tall guy replied.

 

“Yeah. And all he cared about was how to flirt with our boss’ secretary.” Jun commented as he came to the living room holding a tray full of cocktails. “I had to do part of his work, too.”

 

Everyone laughed.

 

“Yeah, but I succeeded in it. She’s Oguri-san, now.”

 

“Well, my dear Shun, Jun has always been strict when it came to studies and work.” Toma, Jun’s other friend, added, making everyone laugh again.

 

Nino couldn’t help but laugh along, earning a firm stare with a raised eyebrow from Jun. He knew he might be teasing a bit too much his master but his boyfriend? He could do more… much more… just to see the cute, embarrassed face of his.

 

“And you know, Nino-kun, for a long time?” Shun asked Satoshi.

 

“Since school days.”

 

“Ohno-kun is also Nino’s first love!” Masaki added with a smirk, his stare locked on Jun’s face. “And now they’re best friends…!” he continued ignoring his best friend’s warning look. “Isn’t that cute?”

 

“Masaki, baby…” Sho whispered a little alert. Jun’s friends, Ikuta Toma and Oguri Shun knew nothing of Jun’s BDSM side but Masaki did and he knew very well how possessive Jun, the master, was.

 

“Don’t worry, Sho-chan. It’s ancient history. Besides, it’s obvious that now, they’ve both found their soulmates, right, Nino, Ohno-kun?”

 

Satoshi found Matsuoka’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. “I wouldn’t have said it better, Aiba-kun.”

 

Nino said nothing. He only curled up to Jun and pressed a soft kiss right under the other’s ear. “I love you...” he whispered, smiling when he felt Jun’s hand wrapping around his waist from behind.

 

“Shouldn’t we taste the cocktails you have prepared for us, Jun?” Masaki asked again. “If they’re good enough, I may consider to hire you in my club. Such a handsome bartender would only be a plus for my business.”

 

“My Jun’s cocktails are the best.” Nino said. “But it’s out of the question for him to ever come to your club.”

 

“Who decided that?” Jun asked Nino.

 

“Your boyfriend did. You won’t be a bartender, even if it’s for one night.”

 

“Are you jealous?” Jun asked on Nino’s lips, not caring who else was watching them.

 

“I never said that I’m not.” Nino replied earnestly.

 

“Don’t worry, baby. I’m not interested anyway.”

 

“Now, I’m hurt…” Masaki said, pretending the hurt one, causing more laughs.

 

A couple of hours later, Jun brought out a chocolate birthday cake. When they all started singing ‘happy birthday to you’, Nino had tears in his eyes. This was probably the best birthday he had ever experienced.

 

It was early in the morning when everyone left, leaving the couple alone. The moment the door closed, Jun hugged Nino, bringing him close up to him. “Happy birthday, Kazunari.”

 

“I love you, Jun.”

 

With one hand, he brushed through Nino’s hair. “I love you, too… I love you so much…” and with that locked their lips together in a full of passion kiss.

 

***

 

  _Two years later…_

It wasn’t a surprise for Nino when he attracted all the gazes the moment he set his foot in the club. When he saw the clothes Jun had bought for him waiting for him on the king size bed, he was sure everybody would be staring. Dressed in total black, leather, tight trousers under a loose V-neck shirt that showed perfectly Jun’s latest marks along with his collar was making him look perfect.

 

He had actually liked the fact that Jun had wanted to show off that night. They hadn’t been to the BDSM club lately but that night, it was their third anniversary and Jun had announced to him that they’d go.

 

“You’ll follow me.” Jun told him in his usual authoritarian tone before he walked towards the tables at the back.

 

Nino kept following Jun when with the corner of his eye he caught a relatively familiar figure. _Could it be…?_ Without noticing it, he stopped walking and turned his head to that direction. He wasn’t making a mistake. It _was_ him; his first master. The latter was staring at him quite intensively with an agape, from the surprise, mouth.

 

Nino knew he had changed a lot. Another proof is that he felt nothing; no trace of fear or panic… Jun’s presence in his life had made all the nightmares disappear. The other had no effect on him; not even the slightest. Instinctively, he turned to Jun’s side just to find no one.

 

“If you’re wise enough, you should already know that you’re not allowed to stare at my submissive like that. If you don’t want any trouble, I’d suggest you do it at once. Got me?”

 

Jun was standing way to close to the older man and he sounded warning. Everybody in the club knew well he meant his words and if Nino judged from his reaction, his first master was aware, as well.

 

The latter cleared his throat, obviously nervous, before he opened his mouth. “Of course. Uhm. Sorry.”

 

Without another word, Jun turned around and made a silent nod to Nino to come closer. Nino did so and asked him permission to speak. He knew he could do it without asking but now there was someone else hearing them and a part of him wanted to take revenge. He had to show the other how obedient he was in all aspects.

 

“Master, if you want to hear my humble opinion, he’s not worth it. He’s still in need for a manual. He’s worth neither your anger nor your time. Just tell me what you want me to do to make you feel better. I’ll do anything for you, master.”

 

Jun smirked. He was proud of Nino. Not only did he look way too tempting and hot in his clothes but also in his manners. “I know, Ninomiya. There are _many_ things you _will_ do for me but that’s… for later. For now, follow me. I want to drink a scotch.” And with that, turned around. “Follow me, like a good puppy.”

 

“Yes, master.” Nino replied without throwing a single glance to his first master.

 

This dialogue was a bit too much for them, even when they were in their master/submissive roles but they had mutually adapted it to their audience’s requirements.

 

When Jun sat at a table that had perfect view to the other’s one and asked him to kneel by his side so that he could ‘pet’ his hair, Nino was certain. Jun had asked him to get dressed like that and go to the club that night, not because he had missed it but because he had found out that bastard would also be there.

 

Once Jun was served his scotch and had been left alone, Nino found the chance to hug the other’s leg and look up to him. “Thank you, master.”

 

He meant it. He knew Jun had done this for him. Jun kept petting him with a smile. Nino knew Jun couldn’t say much at that time but those touches said it all.

 

***

 

_Third anniversary…_

 

 

 Nino paid the driver and got out of the taxi. That night, it was their third anniversary since Jun had given him his collar. Three years, since they had started officially. Earlier that day, his master had told him to meet him at the restaurant they had their first date for dinner. Nino was sure Jun would have planned more than dinner but he certainly didn’t expect Jun’s order to leave the restaurant half an hour later than him and arrive at the apartment alone in a taxi.

 

When he opened the apartment door and found it dark except for the small lamp on the table by the entrance, his heart started thumping in his chest. There was no doubt about it. On the table, there was a handwritten note; Jun’s letters.

 

 

Don’t turn any more lights on. You won’t change anything on your own.

Take your clothes off, one by one, as you come to our room.

You want enter until you’re completely naked.

Once inside, you kneel in the middle of the room and put your hands

behind your back.

You won’t move. You won’t speak. You won’t ask.

You will just do whatever it’s asked from you.

 

Nino’s hands trembled as he put the note back on the table and found his jacket. He started taking his clothes off as he made his way to their special room. He was taking deep breaths to control himself. A few seconds later, he was standing stark naked right outside the room. The door was only half-closed, so he pushed it open without closing it behind him. He didn’t have the permission to. The orders had been clear.

 

He knelt in the middle of the equally dark room and put his hands behind his back as asked. For several minutes he could hear nothing. He knew his master would be close, though. Out of the blue, he saw one of the lights being turned on and before he could get a grasp of what was going on, he felt something like a rope tightening up around his wrists. He didn’t move. He didn’t speak. He didn’t ask; neither when he saw Jun in his naked glory standing in front of him with his cock being half-aroused and his eyes darkened, full of lust.

 

“Do not move.” Jun ordered him and Nino complied immediately. His eyes kept following his master’s moves until he saw him caring a bottle that looked like a massage oil.

 

He gasped. Was Jun going to massage him? When he saw him applying some of the oil on his own body in slow, seductive moves right before he came on top of him and started his ritual on Nino, the latter realized that it wasn’t just any type of massage but a very specific one; tantra. He closed his eyes sharply when Jun’s hands found his inner thighs and moved closer and closer to his aroused member.

 

“Good boy, Ninomiya. Good boy.”

 

Nino tried his best to take some deep breaths, feeling happy to hear his master’s praises. He was sure Jun would take his time with him and tease him to his limits, torture him. But Nino couldn’t complain because this torture was sweet. He knew whatever it was that Jun had decided for them that night would leave him breathless and his body limp from all the pleasure and the satisfaction it would get.

 

All these years, they had been together, Jun had never disappointed hm. On the contrary. The longer they were together, the more his master was surprising him. Probably, because they were made for each other.

 

“I want you to promise that you will be perfect, tonight. I want to see what a good submissive you are for your master. Because I can promise you, Ninomiya. Tonight, there’s a _very_ long night waiting us ahead.”

 

Nino bit his lower lip with force not to moan. He had to show Jun how good he was. He wanted to show his master what an obedient submissive he was. He wanted to satisfy the other, the way _he_ satisfied him.

 

“Say it, Ninomiya.”

 

“I… I promise, master. I…” Nino looked deep into Jun’s eyes. “… promise.”

 

There was no doubt… that night would be long… probably too long but even more satisfying… for both of them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the epilogue! ^_^  
> Hope you liked this story!
> 
> Andy <3


End file.
